Highschool DxD: It's a Wonderful World
by Umbra580
Summary: Vince Reinhart, a sixteen year old anti-social. One day recieves a brochure in the mail about Kuoh Academy. After being convinced he decides to attend the academy. Little does he know, this action will cause him to enter into the world of the devils, and will give him two options: Open up... or die. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem. Rated M.
1. OC Bio

**Author's Notes: Hello, this is the intro of my Oc that will explain the basics.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You. Or any other references or elements I might put in the story, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own my Oc.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Name: Vince, Reinhart

Age: 16

Race: Human (Reincarnated Devil later.)

Hair: Short black hair (Shoulder length black hair later.)

Eye Color: Brown

Skin: White

Bodytype: Muscular, slightly toned

Clothes: Black t-shirt, with blue denim jeans, black and red sneakers (casual)/ A long black and silver coat, with a dark blue muscle-shirt, and metallic black sneakers (battle).

Personality: A cynical antisocial, with a somewhat rebellious and a slight sarcastic attittude.

Sacred Gears: Pin Creator is a sacred gear that uses the user's imagination, to create a psych that manifests itself in the form of a pin. While Pin Creator can create any attack in the form of a pin it starts out weak, but can grow stronger in battle.

Angel/Devil is a sacred gear mainly used for transportation, while it can be used for attacking it's main assest is transportation. One of Angel/Devil's abilities is it's ability to manipulate gravity, while flying at breakneck speeds. Another of Angel/Devil's abilities is to swap between it's angel mode and devil mode using, a technique called Gear Change. Angel mode gives you more control and precision at the cost of it's speeds being slightly reduced. Devil mode increases, your speed at the cost of slightly reducing it's control and precision.

Likes: Mother, Video games, Anime, Music, his MP3, Foxes, exercising, reading, hot springs, sleeping, and trolling enemies.

Dislikes: Estrained family, Liars, Cooking, Gore, Losing, Arrogant people, Noise, Being ordered around, Pineapples, and Math.

Bio: Vince Reinhart is a sixteen year old born and raised in America. He lives with his mother in Florida. Vince has always been a quite and somewhat rebellious kid growning up. He mostly grew out of his quiet nature but has become anti-social, thinking everyone will one day betray him. One day Vince recieves a brochure about Kuoh Academy, thinking it was trash he threw it away but, his mother see the brochure and thinks otherwise. After a fierce arguement. His mother convices him to go by saying "Go to the academy so you can grow up, and grow a pair." After a few moments he nods while replying "I, could use a break from my motor mouth mother." After he says goodbye to his mother, he boards the plane to Japan. After he gets off he checks his phone and walks off. Thus beginning his story.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: And that's the end of the bio of my Oc. I hope he isn't to bad, anyways I'll be posting the prologue soon to, get things started. Also thanks for helping me with the story, giving me advice, and ideas Roxas.**


	2. Prologue: Dive Into The Soul

**Author's Note: Hello and Welcome to the prologue of Highschool DxD: It's a Wonderful World this is my first fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You or any other references or elements I might put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my oc.**

**Speaking: "**Hello**"**

**Thinking: (**_What a Moron..._**)**

**Yelling: Hell No!**

**Sacred Gear: [Not Bad for you.]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Prologue: Dive Into The Soul (Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Destati)**

"Where am I? ow my head hurts" Vince said, as he looked around and saw that he is standing on a glass stained platform with cracks on it. He also recognized the music that is playing throughtout the platform.

Upon closer examination of the glass platform he, notices that his face is on the the platform with cracks on it. He also notices that his eyes are closed as if sleeping. Only one thought popped into his head "Destati" he whispered.

Vince walked around the glass stained platform wondering how did he get here when he was in a airplane. (_Wondering about it isn't going to help, I need to recall what happened today_).

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Flashback: (Play Persona 3: Iwatodai Station)**

"Vince, wake up it's to time get ready to go the airport... Vince?" a voice called out.

"I'll be there a in few minutes mom just changing out of my pj's" he replied. A few minutes later a he came out in different clothing.

Vince's otherwise known as Helena Reinhart checked,his clothes to make sure he was ready to go.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

A few minutes ago, Vince was changing in his room he decided to wear a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, black and red sneakers, and finally a dark blue set of headphones, with his mp3 around his neck. He took a few minutes to exam himself using his full view mirror to make sure nothing was missing.

He stood at 5'10 with short black hair, brown eyes, white skin and a slightly muscular body.

(_I hope going to Kuoh Academy isn't going to be a mistake._) he thought bitterly. But quickly shurgged of the memory of his heated disscusion with his mother when she found out he thrown out the academy brochure.

Vince, flinched at the memory again thinking quickly he turned on his mp3 and listed to Sacred Distance from the Kingdom Hearts: Dream, Drop, Distance. It always helped in trying to ignore or supress his emotions. (_Better._) he thought as he walked out of his room.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"You almost done mom?" Vince asked, annoyed.

"Yup now I'am it is suprising though, you usually mess up this type of thing." Helena said,with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, Yeah." he replied, nonchalant.

While Helena hugged Vince, he couldn't help but look at her appearance.

Helena wore a black blouse, with black jeans, and black shoes. With her blonde hair combed down along with her short ponytail.

Vince,never ceased to be amazed that even with her age people still comment about her looking around her mid-thirties. When people find out her real age, of course he wouldn't say it for fear of a headache.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Memories Of The City)**

Both Vince and Helena loaded the lugagges into the car and drove into the airport. The car ride was a bit melancholy. It also didn't help that Vince,has never been able to make friends with anyone. Except his mother and even then the relationship between the two was strained from time to time. The reason for this was due to the fact that his "family" only viewed him as a second coming of his "father". Due to him abadoning Vince and Helena when, Vince was three years old for another woman.

Vince's "relatives" would always whisper things like. "_He'll be exactly like that man_." "_I feel sorry for who ever he ends up with." " He'll probably be a drop out like that man."_

Helena tried, to prevent the damage to the best of her abilities but the damage was done and he only up to her but the damage was done. He only opened up to her but not to much since,he didn't want to burden his mother with his problems.

Vince noticed his mother let out a tear but didn't say anything. He did not want to go into a another arguement or see her cry more.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Living with Determination- Iwatodai Station-)**

Helena could, only let out a sigh as she didn't want to see him go but knew she had no other choice.

Vince and her estranged family were both close to starting out a all-out war. When she saw the brochure, Vince threw away. She was reluctant at first because if he did get accepted, it would be overseas in Japan. But in the end she, decided to it would be better for him to go. She wanted Vince to see the world and expand his horizons, not be couped up in his room rotting away in own misery, while playing videogames to pass the time. It hurted her deeply that she would not be able to see him. But at least she can, call him from time to time. Because just like Vince, she likes her privacy and she does not want mess up his studies with her calling constantly.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts: Missing You)**

Vince got out of the car and picked up his luggages, he looked over at his mom. He sighed and decided to give her one last hug.

"Well this is it, I suppose. I'm not going to say goodbye because I know we'll see each other again." Vince said with a small smile.

"Alright, but I expect you to call me after everything is set up got it?" Helena said in a tone that was more of a demand than a question.

"Yeah, I understand" Vince replied.

"Oh, and Vince you will be careful right?" Helena asked, with a grin.

"Naturally" Vince replied nonchalant.

"Well I gotta go, now or I'll miss my flight see ya later mom!" Vince said, before running off.

"Bye Vince, be sure to stay safe." Helena said, sadly as tears started running down her face, but quickly dried them off and left the airport.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Final Fantasy X: Beyond The Darkness)**

Vince sighed, as he sat down on his seat after going through multiple checkpoints.

(Good thing I, left when I did otherwise I wouldn't have made it on time.) He thought, as he looked out the window.

**"Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts we are now departing for a non-stop flight to Japan, which will take eight hours to reach, thank you and have good day."**

(_Tch, eight hours?! well that sucks, I can't play my 3DS or even listen to my MP3, stupid policy_.) He thought, angrily. (_Well, on the upside I can get some rest so my body can adjust to the timezones and prevent jetlag_.) He thought, as he closed his eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2: Dive Into The Heart)**

(_And that's everything that happened so far, so this means I'm probably in a dream.) _Vince thought. He looked at the glass stained platform and noticed that cracks are spreading a little more.

(_Yeah, a cracked up version of destati just my luck._) He thought, cyncially.

**[Welcome, Vince Reinhart I have been waiting for you...] **a voice, echoed.

Vince immediatly, looked around the platform looking for the voice.

**[Do not, bother Vince, you won't be able to see me anyways.] **

"Are you the one who brought me here?" Vince asked.

**[Yes, I'am the one who brought you here it was, difficult but I, was able to.]**

"Why? afterall I, was in the middle of a airflight sleeping." Vince replied.

**[I did it, to see if you are worthy of wielding our powers Vince Reinhart, but do not worry this is a place, that exists between dream, and reality, mind, and matter.]**

(_Igor, quote much?) _Vince thought, sarcastically.

"Wait a minute you said, "Our" powers, does that mean that there someone else is here?" Vince asked.

**[Very perceptive Vince, yes there is another person here, and she will test you after I do.] **

Vince sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"So, let me guess you won't tell me who, you guys are until I pass this test correct?" Vince, asked.

**[Yes, that is correct.] **

"Alright, then let's begin your test then." Vince said, simply.

**[Very well, then but before you do, you'll need this to pass your test.]**

Two metal pins, dropped from the sky and landed straight into Vince's hands. The first pin, has a picture of a slash on it. The Second pin, has a picture of flames on it. Vince's eyes widened greatly.

(_The World Ends With You, pins but how is this possible? They don't even look fake either. Just what the hell is going on here?!_) He, thought.

Vince took a moment to calm down afterall, panicking isn't going to help him anytime soon.

**[As, you probably already guessed by looking at the pins. They are the shockwave and pyrokinesis pin. These are the pins that will help you through my trials.] **

**[In, order to use the pins you need to channel your energy through your pin to use it.]**

(_Channel my energy on the pins?) _he thought. For a few minutes, Vince closed his eyes to focus using the pyro pin, nothing happened at first and then a torrent of fire erupted from the floor.

"Holy shit! it actually worked." Vince exclaimed.

**[Not bad, for your first time Vince, now for the shockwave pin. Unlike earlier where you focused on the pyro pin for this one you have to swing it like you would with a weapon.] **

(_Like a sword? let's see then)_ He thought.

Vince, swinged his arm, like he would with a weapon. As he did, he felt that like he was cutting the wind.

After a few minutes of practing, Vince finally got down the basic on how to activate his pins.

**[Okay, now that you got the hang of it hear is your first trial by me. "Go, up the stairs and fight your opponents, you have no time limit."] **

"What sta-" Vince, was caught off by the stairs appearing next to him. Without anything else to do he shurgged, and walked up the stairs at a normal pace.

When, Vince reached the top of the stairs, a door appeared in front of him.

He, stops walking and looks at the door.

**[Beyond, the door lies your opponents, but do not worry and remember you can only use one pin at a time...]**

Vince sighs, feeling anxiety but takes a moment to take a deep breath to calm down.

_(Well, let's see who I'm going to fight.) _Vince thought, as he opened the door.

Vince, walked through the door and saw that he is standing on a platform similar to the last one he was on.

Vince, examines the platform the only noticable difference is the color, while the last one was colored blue, while this one is colored green.

**[This is where you fight your opponents, good luck...]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2: Fragments of Sorrow)**

Immediately, after the voice finishes what he says, half of the platform became engulfed in darkness.

Vince, sees this and tenses while wondering who or what is coming out of there.

Two strange creatures came out, both of them looking like green frogs with yellow eyes, and blue tattoos on the their hind legs.

_(What the hell Noise! how do they even exist?) _Vincethought, but quickly dodged a kick that was aimed for his ribs._ (These guys mean business, I'll figure out how they exist later... right now it's time to fight!)_

Vince quicked dashed away from a distance and unleashed a trail of fire at the noise, the first one jumped away but the second got destroyed as the fire consumed the noise.

_(Amazing! to think I would be fighting noise in a destati look-a-like of all the places) Vince thought._

The noise taking advantage leaped on Vince's chest and jumped off making him fall face down on the glass-stained platform.

"Argh!" Vince grunted in pain. _(Damn! I can't get distracted by this, that kick really hurt though.)_

Vince quickly got up, swapped his pins and began slashing the green frog noise, until it was destroyed. "Payback" Vince muttered.

The darkness that engulfed half of the platform reduced a bit but, three noise came out the darkness.

_(Three more of the same noise eh? I'll have to be more careful though. I'd rather not get kicked in the chest again) _Vince thought.

Vince, swapped his pin and started burning the noise with a trail of fire. Two of the three managed to dodge the fire, the third managed to live but was badly burn. (_Now's my chance!_) he quickly swapped his pin and started slashing away the burned noise until it was destroyed.

The two noise seeing, that Vince is distracted sneaked behind Vince to kick him in the back. Only for him to dodge and slashed the first noise destroying it "Like that?" Vince asked, sarcastically.

Vince seeing one noise left decided to taunt him. "Come on! is that all you got?" Vince said, taunting the noise. The noise lunged at Vince trying to get him but he rolled out of the way. "Your finished!" Vince exclaimed, as he kept slashing the noise until it screeched in pain, destroying it.

The darkness on the platform greatly reduced, after the three noises were destroyed but four more noise came out of the darkness. Just like that the last two waves of noises the first three were green frogs with, yellow eyes and blue tattoos on the hind legs.

The fourth noise however is a light blue frog, with yellow eyes and dark blue tattoos on it's hind legs.

_(A different variant of the green frog noise, if it's anything like it's counterpart in the twewy game it'll be tougher espcially with it's bubble attack that explodes on contact.) _Vince thought, grimly.

Vince quickly swapped his pin, and started burning all of the green noise with a trail of fire but had to stop, so he could dodge the bubbles that the blue frog noise, is making that were coming at him quickly.

Vince dashed away from the bubbles before it could cause any damage on him. (_Close call I almost got hit.) _He swapped his pin and started slashing the green noise, destroying it, and dashed out of the way before the other three remaining noise could kick him, thinking quickly he swapped his pin and started burning the other two noises destroying them in a trail of fire (_Just one more to go.)_

The noise, seeing Vince busy taking out the other noise fired bubbles from it mouth effectively hitting Vince in the back.

Vince cringed in pain as the bubbles popped in his back. "Damn it!" he cursed. _(Ouch that really hurted, it was like getting hit in the back with firecrackers.) _"**Your gonna pay for that you asshole**!" Vince roared, as he quickly got up.

Reacting on pure instinct only, Vince grabbed the light blue frog by the throat, slammed it into the ground and punted the noise off of the platform. "See ya, next fall!" Vince taunted, the noise as it fell down the endless abyss. He then, facepalmed _(See ya next fall? that's kinda lame...)_

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Destati)**

Vince, turned his attention to the remaining darkness on the platform and noticed it dissapeared. Revealing a flight of stairs on the platform leading to another platform.

**[Well done, Vince Reinhart you did well for your first battle. My trial won't end until you reach purify the other platforms of the noise.]**

Vince rolled his eyes._ (Great more fighting.) _Vince thought, sarcastically. "So how many platforms are there? he asked.

**[Come now, you don't expect me to tell you everything do you?]**

Vince just shrugged, "No but it couldn't hurt to try right?" Vince replied, nonchalant.

**[No not really but, regardless I'm swapping your two pins.]**

"Wait, wha-" Vince tries,to say before getting cut off by a beam of light. He immediately checked and noticed that two pins are on the platform next to him. The first pin, has a picture of a thunderbolt on it. The second pin, has a picture of a bullet on it.

Vince quickly checked his pockets but notices, his pockets are empty._ (So the voice swapped my pins for these two.) _Vince thought, he checks the pins and recongnizes them. _(Force rounds and Thunderbolt eh? it's not so bad I suppose.) _With nothing else to do he stuffed them in his pocket and kept walking towards the next platform.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Fragments of Sorrow)**

After getting on the next platform, Vince immediately dodges a kick from the same green frog noise he fought earlier. _(It's offical these noise suck) _he thought as he rolled out of the way and kicked the frog on the head sending it flying. Taking advantage of the noise on the floor he let's loose a lighting bolt that electrocutes the enemy eliminating it.

Vince checks around the platform and notices there are two more noise coming after him. He swaps his pins and starts shooting bullets at the frog noise, said noise couldn't take anymore and was destroyed._ (I freakin love this pin!) _he thought, as he dodged the third noise that tried to kick him from behind.

Vince notices the noise trying to get closer so he swaps his pin and let's the noise gets closer. When the noise got with in range he grabs the frog by the throat, slams it down and uses unleashes a lighting bolt which pierce's the noise's head brutally destroying it.

Vince checks the platform and notices three more noise coming out of the darkness that engulfed half the platform. Noticing this he, decides to take the intiative by jumping on top of one of the noise brutally stomping on it until it was gone. _(Heh, super mario jumps gone brutal.) _Vince thought, with a cruel smirk on his face.

The other two noise attacks from different angles while Vince dodges the first kick he is unable to dodge the second kick getting hit in the ribs and is send through the other side of the platform.

Vince suppressed his aching pain from his ribs and got up slowly._ (Damn it, gotta be more careful I think that kick cracked a few ribs.) _Vince thought, grimly. Vince unleashes a lightingbolt, while it didn't pierce the noise like it intended, it electrocutes the noise. He quickly swaps his pins and starts shooting at the weakened noise until it was destroyed. "One more to go" Vince said simply.

The noise lunged at Vince trying to kick him but he dodged and fired more bullets in retaliation effectively killing it.

Vince checked,the platform and noticed two more noises came out but unlike the green noise from earlier each were the light blue frog he, faced earlier. He facepalmed, "Give me a break man this is tiring!" he exclamied, at the voice while dashing away from the bubble attack not wanting to get hit like earlier.

Vince swapped his pins and let loose a lightbolt that pierce the frog completely, destroying it. He then got a sadistic idea and grinned like a mad man. He swapped his pins and ran quickly after the frog, grabbing him by the face and slamming it into the platform. He then shoot two bullets at the frog at close range destroying it.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Destati)**

"Jackpot!" Vince exclaimed, as he look around the platform looking for another flight of stairs. He found one and started running towards it, but stopped after hearing the voice.

**[Well done, Vince you have done well you only have one more trial before you have to face the other trial.]**

Vince scoffed, "So are you going to swap my pins again?"

**[Yes, just one last time.]**

Two pins landed in Vince's hand he checked each pin. The first pin has a picture of a white gloved hand, while the other one has a picture of a orange soda can._ (Psychokinesis pin and cure drink? this might be tricky...) _Vince thought.

**[Good luck, Vince]**

Vince nodded at this and ran up the stairs to the last platform.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Fragments Of Sorrow)**

Vince finished reaching the platform, panting from running all of the way up there.(_Man, am I tired, then again fighting noise and running up stairs will do that to ya...)_ he thought bitterly.

Vince notices, two on the platforms but there was no darkness on the platform just those two noise._ (Great... two light blue frog noises just like last time.) _he thought sarcastically.

The noise lunges at Vince but he, quickly dashes out of the way trying to get distance.

_(Damn, how can I take these noise with only a psychokinesis pin? there's aren't any obstacles to use... wait a minute! it might be risky but this might just work.) _Vince thought frantically.

Vince's hand then glows green and within a second so does the noise. "Yes! it works now, time to end this!" Vince exclaimed, as he tossed the blue frog off the platform into the dark abyss.

The other noise, sees this and try to lunge at Vince, only for his hand to glow green along with the noise and with great strength. He throws the noise off the platform as well, joining it's friend in the dark abyss.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5: Destati)**

After the noise was thrown off the platform, Vince swapped his pins and activated his cure pin. An, orange soda can appeared in Vince's hand and drinks it, down in one gulp. After drinking it he, notices that all his injuries are gone along with his fatigue. _(Wow, I feel so much better! and cure drink tastes like orange soda.) _he thought, happily.

**[You've done very well, to make it this far Vince as of now you have completed my trials and now I'll let my friend take over, good luck Vince...]**

_(Something tells me this test is going to be much harder...) _Vince thought, negatively.

**{Hello,there Vince I'm the one giving you the final trial unlike the other ones you only have one enemy.}**

"What's the catch for fighting that one enemy?" Vince asked, confused.

**{Aside, from being powerful than all of the other noises put together. No not really.}**

Vince facepalmed, "Are you sure, you guys are actually testing me? and not just trying to kill me?" he asked, skeptical.

**{Why, Vince! we would never do that.}**

Vince rolled his eyes "Says the one throwing noise at me" Vince retorted.

**{It's neccesary, but moving on you have a powerful enemy to fight. So with that I'm giving you a option.}**

_(Option huh?) _Vince thought,with a frown.

**{To either fight the enemy using your current pins or swap for the ones you previously used.}**

_(Now that is useful option.) _Vince thought, with a small smirk.

**{Now then, choose which pins you wish to swap.}**

Vince closed his eyes and said nothing, after a minute of thinking he, opened his eyes. "Alright I've decided. I want to swap the psychokinesis pin for the force rounds pin." he said simply.

One second, later a pin dropped sky straight into Vince's hand.

**{Anything else?}**

"No, I'm good let's begin the test." Vince said.

**{Okay just go through the door and we'll begin.}**

Two seconds, later a door appeared in the middle of the platform.

_(Here goes.) _Vince thought, nervously.

Vince, opens the door and walks through it. After Vince walks through he checks his surrondings he, notices that is standing on a platform that has cracks all over, and the platform itself is pitch black.

_(Whoa,this place gives me a bad vibe I'd better be careful.) _Vince thought_._

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne: Boss Appearance) **

A strong wind envelopes the area, when the wind subsided a humanoid figure stood in the middle. The figure itself has black ink skin, with yellow glowing eyes, black wings on the back and blood red chains impaled, sticking out of it's back.

The figure lets out a roar and slowly walk's it's way towards Vince, while he slowly backs away from it. He stoppped when he almost lost his footing on the platform._(What the hell is that? judging by how it seems to stalk towards me and there's only one platform here it seems I have no choice but to fight.)_ Vince thought grimly as he got ready to fight for life.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle)**

The figure, charges at Vince, with the intent to kill. Vince, rolled out of the and started shooting bullets at it's back, the figure let's out a screech and charges again. He, dashes out of the way and shoots more bullets at it, hitting it in the wings. The figure, roars in pain and starts shooting bullets from it's palms hitting Vince in the stomach.

Vince yelps, in pain but gets up. (_Ouch! is that what hitting get by force rounds feels like? it's getting hit by baseballs!) _He dodges, the next round of bullets and starts shooting his own hitting the figure in the face.

The figure, then flies into the air and starts shooting at Vince with more bullets. Vince seeing this counters with his own bullets each canceling each other out. The figure then, dives at Vince but he dodges, at the last second and crashes into the platform.

Vince, taking the chance jumps on the figure's back and starts to rip out the chains impaled in it's back. The figure thrashes around in pain but, Vince manages to yank out the chain in it's back and quickly jumps off the figure's back holding the chain.

The figure starts breathing fire from it's mouth trying to roast Vince alive but, he quickly runs out of the way. The figure then, takes flight and attacks Vince with bullets made of lava. He quickly, starts countering with his own bullets but, had to jump out the way since the bullets didn't have much effect on the figure's lava bullets.

_(Shit! how can I get it, grounded? ...wait a minute! that's it the chain I'm holding alright then, I just hope my aim isn't that horrible.) _Vince thought. He then dodges more lava bullets, taking aim Vince threw the chain with all his strength aiming at the figure's wing. The figure tries to dodge but due to it being weaken from the chain being torn out earlier gets, impaled on the left wing and crashes into the platform.

Vince quickly, jumps on the figure's back "Goodbye!" he exclaimed, as he fires multiple bullets in the figure's face at point black range.

The figure roars in pain trying to get Vince off his back but he, kept firing until the figure stopped moving.

Vince got of the figure's back breathing heavily completely exhausted from the battle. "That's how it's done." Vince said, gasping for air.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts: Rechain Of Memories "Scent Of Silence")**

Vince looks, at the figure and notices that it's fading away, the figure looks up weakly at Vince with a weak smile and said, in a raspy voice. "**Thank you."** before fading away completely. Vince unknowning, let's out a tear at the figure fading.

_(Why do I, feel so sad right now? my heart is aching but, at the same time it feels more free... just what is going here?) _Vince thought, with a frown.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Troubled) **

Vince stares, at the the spot where the figure vanished until, he heard clapping. He quickly turned around to find two people with dark coats with a silver zipper in the middle of the coats.

(_Who are these two people? and how did they get a replica of Organization XIII coats?)_ Vince thought, tensing incase the two decides to attack.

**{Nice job, Vince the trials were hard but you were able to make it.}**

**[Agreed, I'am also impressed you were able to pass our trials**_**.**_**]**

"Complements aside, you mind explaining just what is happening? After all it's not everyday you sleep in a airplane. Only to wake up hearing unknown voices testing you, while fighting noise and using pins." Vince said in a annoyed tone.

**[Alright then, before we begin we'll introduce ourselves.] **

The two figures, took off their coats to reveal to people a man, and a woman.

The man stood at, 5'11 with slightly pale skin, dark brown eyes, spiky black hair, wearing a black business suit, with a black dress shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

The woman stood at, 5'8 with pale skin, long black hair that went down to the back wearing a black blouse, and white pants that nicely showed off her voluptuous figure while wearing a pair of black sneakers.

Vince blushes slightly at seeing the woman but shrugs it off, however the man raises a eyebrow but says nothing. While the woman gives Vince a small wink.

**{Hello, I'am Narukami, Amaya and this is my husband Narukami, Shin it's nice to meet you Vince-kun.} **Amaya says, cheerfully.

**[It's nice to meet you Vince.] **Shin says, plainly.

Vince slightly surprised by the introduction, but also introduces himeself."Hi, my name is Reinhart, Vince it's nice to meet you two." Vince says, neutrally.

**[Now that the introductions are taken care of we will explain, everything as much as we can. But remember Vince, we have limited time so pay close attention okay?] **Shin asked, seriously.

Vince nodded seeing how serious Shin is at the moment. "Okay but are you going to explain what noise really are?" Vince asked, seriously.

**[Yes, we will explain about the noise but first we'll explain about a war that happened thousands years ago between three factions that eventually got the name,"The Great War".]** Shin explained.

Vince said nothing but motioned Shin to continue.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Devil May Cry 3: Demon World)**

**[Like, I was saying earlier thousands of years ago three factions raged war with each other. The three factions were, the angels, fallen angels, and devils. The leader of the angels is the God from the bible, the leader of the fallen angels also known as the organization, Grigori. The leader of the devils are the "Four Great Satans" consisting of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus.]** Shin explained.

Vince's eyes widen greatly at hearing that not only angels, fallen angels, and devils existed but also who there leaders were but said nothing wanting Shin to explain further.

**[The war itself was very brutal and only stopped when the casualties were so high that they faced two choices: continue fighting or face extinction. The three factions decided that losses were to great and all three factions withdrew and the war stopped although even after all these years. I can only guess the tension between the three are still as high as they were before.] **Shin told, Vince.

Vince nodded taking all of this in but a thought popped into his head. "I understand the war and all but what does this have two do with me using pins without a pact? or the noise for that matter I thought they were both just a game?" Vince wondered.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Gran Turismo 5: Kemmei Adachi- Suite Dreams)**

**[It's because of our powers as a Sacred Gear.]** Shin said.

Vince raised an eyebrow, "But what is a Sacred Gear?" Vince asked.

**[Sacred Gears are powerful equipment bestowed to humans by the God from the bible.] **Shin told, Vince. While his eyes widened at hearing the Bible God doing that.

**[Only humans or human hybrids are born with sacred gears also, if they are removed the user dies.] **Shin said grimly.

Vince eyes widened again but said nothing_ (Damn talk about a hard break.) _Vince thought sadly.

Amaya continued where Shin left off, **{Sacred Gears have a variety of effects, also the Bible God created the Sacred Gears as a part of his system to enact miracles on earth.}** Amaya said.

**{People with Sacred Gears have also become very powerful and influential, an example would be people who marked their places in history.}** Amaya explained.

"So you mean people like people who are in history books, those guys had Sacred Gears?" Vince asked, Amaya.

**{Yup, those guys had Sacred Gears Vince-kun so before we go into explaining our powers as a Sacred Gear do you have any questions?"} **Amaya asked.

"Yeah I do, where are we specially and what about the noise?" Vince asked.

**{Ah! I've been so caught up explaining about the Sacred Gears I forgot about them, sorry Vince-kun.} **Amaya said.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Gran Turismo 5: Dark Line - Satoshi Bando (Jazz)**

Vince facepalmed, while Shin sighed before speaking.

**[As you know from your game, noise are basically negative emotions taken form and appear in all shapes and come in five types: Chump Noise, Negative Noise, Pig Noise, Taboo Noise, and Boss Noise. Since you already know those types I won't go into details.] **Shin said.

**[They like to spread negative emotions to people, once the person's negativity reaches a certain point they devour the person's soul to gain power. The body is left behind but since the soul isn't there to protect the body from the negative feelings the body then becomes a noise.] **Shin explained, seriously.

Vince's eyes narrowed at hearing what happens to the victim _(Tch, this is going to be a pain in my ass, in the future I can already feel it.) _Vince thought, with a scowl on his face.

**{Moving on} **Amaya said, trying to change the subject **{As for where we are right now we are currently in your soul. The cracks on the platforms represent how much psychological strain you have endured, if the platform cracks completely you'll turn into a noise.}** Amaya explained, seriously.

Vince sighed, but nodded not saying anything else on what he just been told. "So, how did I get here and why didn't you guys didn't try to contact me earlier? Vince asked, curiously.

**[It's because you weren't born with any magic to begin with that's why we couldn't contact you earlier. We were able to contact you now because of the people in the airplane you are on have, magic reserves because of that Amaya and I were able to absorb enough to bring you here.] **Shin explained.

"So how long have you two been observing me anyways?" Vince asked, wondering.

**{Well we both woke up four years ago.} **Amaya said.

(_Four years? well that does explain why I always thought I was being watched.) _Vince thought, with a frown.

"So after absorbing the magic reserves from the other people on the flight how much do I have?" Vince asked, curiously.

Amaya smirked, at Vince **{Right now you have enough to use one basic pin, so it's very small at the moment.}** Amaya said mockingly.

Vince's eye twitched at hearing that but said nothing_ (Well isn't that great...) _Vince thought, sarcastically.

Shin cleared his throat** [Regardless we'll explain to you our powers as a Sacred Gear.] **Shin said, moving on before Amaya and Vince could start arguing.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play The World Ends With You: Twister Remix)**

**[My Sacred Gear is called, Pin Creator it uses your imagination to create psych's that manifests in the form of pins. Pin Creator can create almost any attack in the form of pins, it starts out weak though but gets stronger the more you use it in battle and will eventually evolve.]** Shin said, nonchalant.

Vince didn't say anything but grinned like a mad man _(Awesome! I can only imagine what kind of pins I can create on my own.) _Vince thought, with glee.

Shin sighed, at Vince's grin while Amaya giggled at seeing Vince's grin, he coughed getting Vince's attention.

**[I wasn't finished yet Vince I know your excited but please try to wait until I'm finished.] **Shin said, with a small smirk Vince just smiled sheepishly.

**[As I was saying, Pin Creator has a storage feature that can store three hundred and four pins, in two sections. Ninety-Nine mastered pins in one pile, two hundred and fifthteen pins in the other pile.]** Shin explained, with a small smile.

"So what about fusion pins and how much pins can I hold in battle?" Vince asked, curiously.

**[If I would have to guess I would say six pins maximum, your pin capacity will increase the more your reserves increases. You will not able to use fusion pins until you meet certain criteria and even of you do your body won't be able to handle the stress from using it.]** Shin said, seriously.

Vince nodded though he was slightly put off at being able to use fusion puns.

**[Now that I'm finished it's Amaya's turn to explain to you the other Sacred Gear.]** Shin said, looking at Amaya.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Un-Gravitify)**

Amaya nodded at Shin before turning to Vince with a grin on her face.

**{Now then Vince-kun my Sacred Gear is called, Angel/Devil as I'm sure you'll recognize.}**

Vince's eyes widened at hearing the name_ (Angel/Devil from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity?! damn now this is awesome). _Vince thought, with a smirk.

**{Judging by the smirk on your face I think it's safe to say you recognize it.} **Amaya said, with a smirk on her face.

"From Extreme gear to Sacred Gear? Nice transition." Vince joked. Amaya giggled at the joke.

**{Angel/Devil is a unique Sacred Gear that is mainly used for can be used for attacking but it's mainly used for transportation.}** Amaya explained.

Vince nodded, wondering what type of attacks Angel/Devil can use.

**{One of Angel/Devil's abilities is that it can fly, as for attacks it can be done one of two ways, run over your enemy at high speeds, the second way is to shooting at them with mini compressurized energy shoots.} **Amaya said, happily.

Vince's grin, grew as he heard more of Angel/Devil's attacks.

**{Now then another of Angel/Devil's abilities is that it can generate a temporary black hole that causes all objects within a large radius of you to enter zero course while this happens it causes the you'll be in mid-air flying at move is called, Gravity Dive once you stop using Gravity Dive all objects in mid-air will crash to the ground.}** Amaya explained, to Vince who's eyes widen greatly.

"That's nice, and all but is there any side effects I should know about while using Gravity Dive?" Vince asked, wondering about the down sides for using Gravity Dive.

Amaya smiled, at Vince **{Yes, there are a few side effects for using Gravity Dive, the first is that it requires alot of magic to maintain Gravity Dive for a period of time. the second is that while you use Gravity Dive, it will cause you to see monochrome until you stop using the techinique.} **She explained, seriously.

Vince nodded, making sure to memorize the side effects well.

Amaya coughed, to get Vince's attention who turned to Amaya.** {Now that I have your attention Vince-kun. The next ability is to negate the gravity around you and nearby objects to enter zero gravity. While in mid-air you change which direction to go and propel yourself at high speeds, any objects caught in gravity shift will be destroyed once you finish.}** She said.

(_Just like in the game...) _Vince thought, in awe.

**{This ability is better suited to use for making sharp turns when your riding at high speeds and for dodging enemy attacks, the name of this ability is called Gravity Control. The drawback of using Gravity Control is that it's very hard to control at first but using it more often will make it easier for you to use.} **Amaya explained.

Vince blinked at hearing that _(Interesting, I thought the drawbacks or rather drawback would be worse but I'm glad I was wrong in this case.) _Vince thought with a raised eyebrow.

**{Moving on.} **Amaya said, getting Vince's attention. **{This ability explains how Angel/Devil got it's name but before, I explain it can you tell me the name of this ability Vince-kun?} **She said, teasingly.

Vince closed his eyes for a minute _(Hmm, how Angel/Devil got it's name... I wonder could it be... wait that's it!) _he thought. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face "Gear Change, that's the name of the ability." Vince said, smirking.

**{Yup, you got it in one guess Vince-kun not bad at all.} **Amaya said, slightly impressed.

**{Activating Gear Change will allow to switch into two modes, Angel mode and Devil mode. Angel Mode, gives you more control and precision at the cost of slightly lowering your speed and when you shoot energy shots in Angel mode your shots become light based and the shots will fire faster although, the shots fired in that mode will have less power in comparision to Devil mode and the regular mode.} **Amaya explained.

**{While in, Devil mode your speed increases at the cost of lowering your control and precision also any shots fired in Devil mode will become dark based and the shots will have more power compared to the other two, but the speed of the shots will be a little bit slower compared to the other two modes.}** Amaya said.

Vince nodded taking in all of the information and making sure to remember it.

**{The only drawback of, Gear Change is that the selections will be very random at first but the more you use it the less random it will be.}** Amaya said.

"Yes, I understand Amaya." Vince said.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Final Fantasy X: This is your Story)**

The platform suddenly started to shake uncontrollably "What's happening? why is the place shaking?!" Vince shouted, looking around the platform frantically.

**[It means your waking up soon Vince after all it's been almost eight hours since we brought you here.]** Shin replied, calmly.

Shin walked up to Vince and placed a pin in his hand. **[Use this pin and only use it in emergencies.]** Shin patted, Vince on the back before walking away.

Amaya walked up to Vince and pulled him into a hug.**{Take care, Vince-kun and be sure to stay safe okay?} **Amaya said, to Vince. His eyes widened before he let out a tear and returned the hug. "Yeah, I will Amaya don't worry." He said, with a small smile Amaya smiled back at Vince before walking next Shin and took his hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, I hope I can see you two again." Vince said, with a sad smile.

Shin, and Amaya both smiled and waved goodbye as Vince started to fade.

Vince waved back and with that completely faded.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Project X Zone: Kami to Hito to)**

Vince slowly opened his eyes to and quickly looked around. _(Huh that was one hell of dream... Amaya and Shin huh, what this?) _Vince thought, as he felt something in his palm. He checked it and in his palm he, found a pin with a picture of a bullet on it.

_(What the, a force round pin? so then it wasn't a dream at all.) _Vince thought, with a small smile on his face.

**"Attention all passengers we have now arrived at Japan, please remove any and all of your belongings as you exit the plane thank you, and have a good day."**

_(So, I guess that's my que.) _Vince thought, as he got up and cracked his neck.

Vince got all of his luggage, and started walking towards the airport check-out to start his new life in Japan, at Kuoh Academy.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: The, reason why the prologue is long is because I, wanted to go into Vince's past more and what happens to him during his flight to Japan, I also wanted to explain his Sacred Gears more in depth, and to get rid as much questions about his Sacred Gears as possible. While, I didn't plan for it to go this long I hope this is good enough. **


	3. Chapter I: Transitions to Kuoh

**Author's Note: Hello, this is the first chapter of Highschool DxD: It's a Wonderful World. Not much else to say... so enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You or any other references or elements I might put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my oc.**

**Speaking: "**Hello**"**

**Thinking/Thoughts: (**_What a Moron..._**)**

**Yelling: Hell No!**

**Sacred Gear: [Not Bad for you.]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter I : Transitions to Kuoh (Play Gran Turismo 5: Like a Bird KEMMEI - Lounge Music -)**

Vince sighed as he, checked his apartment _(It's a pretty basic apartment but at least it's close to the academy.) _He thought as he checked his cell phone.

_(10:00 PM already? I better call Mom and tell here I'm here.) _Vince thought, as he dialed her number.

"Hey mom, I'm here in the apartment I made it." Vince said, as he sat down on a chair. "Yeah, uh-huh I got I'll be careful, love you to bye." He said, hanging up.

_(I better go to sleep soon, so I can explore the area tommorow and buy some stuff I need for this place.)_ Vince thought, looking around the apartment. _(Aside from the t.v. a small table, and two chairs there's nothing else here, it also doesn't help that I only have 50,000 yen.) _He thought frowning.

Vince placed his luggages on the table and opened it, it took two hours but he managed to put everything away. _(Phew, that was tiring but, I guess it's better to finish them now then later.)_ He thought, closing his eyes falling asleep on the floor.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Sometime later, Vince rolled around in his sleep until he, bashed his head into a wall.

"Son of a bitch that hurts!" Vince cursed, holding his head in pain. After getting over the pain he, checked his surrondings and sighed, remembering everything that happened up until now. Checking the time he, decided to get ready for the day.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 4: Heartbreak, Heartbreak)**

Vince could only sigh in irritation as he, walked around aimlessly for what it seems to like hours, with nothing better to do he sits on down a bench. _(Tch, I'm lost beyond all belief and it's only a freakin Sunday!)_ Vince thought bitterly, trying to think of what to do next.

"Excuse me are you okay?" A voice called out Vince looked up to see a young woman around his age with long black in a long ponytail, reaching all the down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, wearing a purple blouse, and a black skirt.

Vince had a light blush on his face but, shurgged it off quickly. "Yeah, I'm kinda lost. Do you know where the shopping district is at?" He asked, the violet eyed woman.

"Ara, the shopping district? Sure follow me." She said, as she took him to where the district is at.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play The World Ends With You: Deja Vu)**

A few minutes later the duo reached the shopping district. "And here we are the shopping district. She told, Vince.

"Thanks for the help umm..." He trailed off. "Oh! how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Himejima, Akeno it's nice to meet you. Akeno said, with a bow. "My name is Reinhart, Vince it's nice to meet you too Himejima-san." He said with a slight bow.

After looking a few minutes at Vince, Akeno eyes slightly widen. "Ara ara, no wonder you were so lost before you're a foreigner correct?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Yeah, I just arrived last night Himejima-san." Vince replied, looking at the stores.

"Oh, how was the flight?" Akeno asked, smiling.

"Not what I was excepting Himejima-san." Vince replied, shurgging.

"Please don't call me by my surname it makes feel old." Akeno said, pouting a little.

"Only if you do the same for me Akeno." Vince replied, with a amused smile.

"Fair enough Vince."

And with that, Akeno and Vince continued their walk throught the shopping district.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Joy)**

"And that is where the groceries stores are at, any questions Vince-kun?" Akeno asked, after explaining where the stores are.

Vince raised a eyebrow at the honorific but said nothing. "No, I'm good thanks for explaining Akeno." He said, smiling a little.

"It was no problem Vince-kun." Akeno replied, walking in a different direction.

Vince checked his phone and noticed it was 12:00 PM _(I suppose invinting Akeno for lunch couldn't hurt, besides I do owe her for helping me.)_ Vince thought, shurgging.

"Hey, Akeno!" Vince called out to Akeno.

Said person turned around "Yes Vince-kun?"

"You want to get some lunch? It'll be my treat." Vince offered.

"Ara ara, to ask me out on a date so soon, you really are bold Vince-kun." Akeno said, with a teasing smile.

_(Oh? two can play at this game Akeno.)_ Vince thought, trying hard to keep up a straight face.

"But, I never said anything about a date Akeno. I'm just thanking my beautiful tour guide for helping me by buying her lunch. But, if you want me to consider it a date then I don't mind Akeno-chan." Vince replied, smoothly. _(Jackpot.)_ He thought to himself after seeing her blush.

"Ufufufu, you're quite the flaterer Vince-kun."

"Says the one teasing me about a date." Vince retorted.

"Touche."

"So, where do you want to go Akeno?" Vince asked, after a minute of their teasing game.

"How about the diner that's close to the arcade, the one I showed you earlier." Akeno said, walking towards the diner.

"Oi! wait up Akeno." Vince called out, to her as he started walking faster to catch up to her.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Gran Turismo 5: Gently, The Moon Always Watches You - Yudai Satou - Jazz)**

"Welcome, may I take your order?"

"I'll take a hot dog and fries with a medium soda." Akeno told, the waitress.

"And you sir?"

"As for me, I'll have a large cheese burger, with large fries, and a large strawberry milkshake. Vince said, to the waitress.

"Your, orders will be here soon. Enjoy your date you too." The waitress said walking off.

"Ara ara, your not denying it's not a date?" Akeno asked, with a teasing smile.

Vince shurgged, "Denying it will make people think otherwise besides, I'm really hungry and I don't have the energy to argue."

"Oh did you skip breakfest?"

"Yeah I did, the sooner I get my shopping done the better." Vince said, nonchalant.

"That's not very healthy Vince-kun."

Vince just shrugged, not wanting to say anything else.

Akeno frowned at Vince's not saying anything else but said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence Akeno spoke up, " If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Japan, Vince-kun?

"I got a brochure about a place called Kuoh Academy, I didn't want to go but I was convinced to go." Vince told, Akeno.

"Oh you're going to Kuoh? What year are you?" Akeno asked, curiously.

"Second year Akeno."

"Ara ara, then it seems I will be your sempai Vince-kun." Akeno said, in a teasing tone.

Vince raised a eyebrow, "What year are you in Akeno?"

"Third year, and shouldn't you be calling me sempai Vince-kun?"

"Not in school, and I don't want to."

_(And there's the food.)_ Vince thought, seeing the waitress bring in the food.

"Here's your orders, one hotdog, with fries, and a soda. And for you one large cheese burger, with large fries, and a large strawberry milkshake. Enjoy."

**"Thank You."** Vince and Akeno said together.

They both looked at each other in surprise but said nothing, while the waitress giggled and walked off.

With nothing else to do Vince started eating. _(Hmm... why is Akeno smirking at me?) _He thought, after seeing her smirk. Only for his eyes to widen slightly when she started eating the hotdog slowly... _(Wait why is she... oh wait this is probably payback for me teasing her earlier.) _He thought as he, started drinking his milkshake trying hard not to be distracted.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2: The Afternoon Streets)**

After Vince and Akeno finished their meals, he payed for the meal while tiping the waitress a ten.

"Thank you, come again!"

The two nodded, while exiting the diner and walked towards a bench.

After a few minutes of silence Vince spoke up, "I'll be going now, I have to do some shopping."

Akeno nodded, "Okay be sure to take care."

Vince nodded and started walking but stopped and turned around, "Thank you for showing me around. I guess I'll see you at school tommorow, good bye Akeno-sempai." And with that walked further into the shopping district.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

_(Ara ara, I thought I was imagining things but now I know he has a sacred gear. I better tell buchou, about this ufufufu.)_ Akeno thought, to herself with a smile.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince walked into three different stores and purchased two futons, a dark grey dress shirt, a navy blue tie, a coffee maker, and some groceries. _(Now that I got everything, I better return home quickly, it'll be dark soon.)_ Vince thought, walking home more quickly.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Gran Turismo 5: Route Sunday - Mitsuharu Ura & furani- Lounge Music)**

_(What's a package doing here?) _Vince thought, looking at the package at the front door. He shrugged then, opened the door and put the shopping bags along with the package in his home after closing and locking the door.

After putting away the groceries Vince opened the package, _(Oh! this must be the uniform for Kuoh.) _Vince thought, looking at the uniform in the box.

Vince pulled out the rest of the contents in the box. _(Huh, well at least this solves my schedule for school.)_ He thought, looking at his schedule.

_(Aside from the black ribbon, the white dress shirt, and the brown dress shoes. The uniform looks nice, it's a good thing I can customize the uniform though...)_

After putting away everything and prepared everything for school tommorow Vince let out a sigh of relief.

_(Now then that's done, I can get to the matter at hand.) _Vince took out the force round pin, staring at it. "Force round pin." He muttered, as he focused on the pin.

Two seconds later the pin started glowing and four seconds later Vince fell on the floor sweating and completely exhausted. _(What the hell was that?! It felt like I ran a marathon. Tch, screw this I gotta go to bed early and get ready for school but, first a shower.)_ He thought, while limping towards the shower.

Fifthteen minutes later, Vince got out of the shower dressed in his pj's feeling slightly better but still limping. He lies down, on his futon and closes his eyes completely oblivious to his body now slightly glowing.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Gran Turismo 5: Exponential Timeline- Yuto Takei - Lounge Music)**

Hours later Vince woke up, _(Ngh.. what time is it?) _He checked his clock and noticed it was 6:30 Am.

_(6:30? better get ready for school.)_ As Vince got up he noticed that he felt different but quickly made his way to the shower after noticing the time was now 6:40 Am.

After finishing Vince checked himself in the mirrow now wearing his uniform. Now wearing a black blazer with white accents, a grey, long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark navy blue tie on the collar, black pants, with black and red sneakers.

_(Now that, I look at this tie more closely it kinda looks like Soma's tie from God Eater... nice!)_ Vince thought, smirking a little.

Vince got his backpack, put his pin in his pocket, closed and locked his door, then left.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra: School 4)**

Vince walked towaeds the campus entrance and let out a low whistle. _(Damn, this place is big.) _He walked through the campus and noticed that there were hardly any guys. _(I know this used to be a girls only school but, I didn't think there'd be this many girls in school... oh well better this than to be surronded by guys.) _Vince thought, shuddering a little.

Vince walked through the halls and heard alot of screaming. Curious, he decided to see what it was.

After following the source, Vince saw why there was screaming. _(A guy? there screaming for some blond bishounen... that's pretty pathetic.) _He thought, holding back a scowl.

Vince heard the girls screaming, "Prince Charming." "Occult Research Club" and "Kiba-Kun." Not wanting to hear them anymore he left.

As Vince walked through the campus he started to feel a something calling to him, he followed the energy and saw a old building. _(This energy feels... demonic if, I heard correctly from earlier this is the Occult Research Club.)_

The bell suddenly sounded through the school. _(Time to go to class. I'll have to find out more later.)_ Vince thought, running towards his class.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra: School 3)**

"Now then, introduce yourself along with your likes, dislikes, and your dreams or goals." The teacher said to Vince.

Vince nodded but said nothing else to the teacher.

"My Name is Reinhart Vince, I'm sixteen years old. I have little likes, many dislikes, and as for my dreams and goals... I don't have any. Vince said introducing himself.

Vince immediately gauged everyone's reactions and noticed most of the guys scowled, the girls blushed or giggled, and the teacher only shook her head. _(God I hope I don't get any fangirls.) _Vince thought, grimly.

"Reinhart-san go take a seat over there, The teacher said, pointing to a empty seat in the back next to a boy with short brown hair.

Vince nodded and/ started walking towards the desk, took out his black reading glasses, put them on and ignored the looks from the others, calmly waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. Although his eye twitched when he heard the girls whispered handsome.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play God Eater: -alan- Over The Clouds)**

The bell rang, letting everyone know it's time for lunch. Vince took out his reading glasses, got up and through the halls, hearing what people are saying. "Wow! who is he?" "He's so handsome!" "He's a foreigner right?" "What does he have that I don't?!"

Not wanting to hear them any more Vince took out his earphones and Mp3 and put them on drowning out the noise with his music. He walked up to the roof and lied down on the floor, closed his eyes listening to Over The Clouds from God Eater.

_(It's kinda weird, I think that glowing pin must have made me develop some kind of energy sensing ability. I think that's why I can feel demonic energy now. If what, Shin and Amaya said are correct then, I'm in a school that houses at least one of the three factions. Which means I might be in trouble... damn.)_

Vince's eyes snapped open when he heard someone open the door to the roof. He noticed a guy with short brown hair, around his age wearing the Kuoh uniform but, wears a red T-shirt, and blue and white sneakers.

"Oh? sorry I didn't think anyone was here... ah! your the new student Reinhart Vince, right?"

"Yes, your in my class right?"

"Yeah I'm Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you." Issei said, extending his hand.

"As you know my name is Reinhart Vince, it's nice to meet you too Hyoudou-san." Vince said, shaking his hand.

"Call me Issei, Hyoudou-san makes me feel old." Issei said, smiling sheepishly.

"Only if you call me Vince, Issei." Vince said, shurgging.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra: School, Friends, The Usual - Main)**

After a few minutes of silence, Issei spoke up. "Are you really a foreigner Vince?"

Vince raised a eyebrow, "Rumors spreading already?"

"Yeah, it's what pretty much what everyone is talking about now." Issei said, looking at the sky.

Vince facepalmed, "Better than being a bishounen I guess." He muttered.

Issei snorted, "You got that right."

"Anyways to answer your earlier question Issei, I come from America." Vince told, Issei.

Issei's eyes widen, "Whoa! America that's far, how is it over there? are there women their hot?!" He said quickly, while grinning pervertedly.

Vince's eye twitched before calming down. "Easy there, Issei chill. I used to live in Florida, in America, where the climate is warm most of the time. And second the women vary there some are hot, or there old enough to be your grandmother. Vince explained, calmly to Issei who's face turned green at hearing the grandmother part.

Wanting to change the subject quickly Issei asked, "What do you think of Kuoh so far?"

"Not what I expected at all Issei."

Vince then got up and winced as he cracked his neck. "Time to go Issei, the bell is going to go off soon."

As if, on cue the bell sounded off.

"Yeah let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra: School 2)**

Vince explored the campus after school and was going to go home until he heard, girls screaming. Being curious he decided to explore.

When Vince got to the source he saw two guys hiding behind some bushes and Issei trying to get away but was surronded by the girls from the kendo club each pissed off holding a shinsai.

Vince sighed but, walked towards them to help Issei with only one thought it mind. _(Tch, how troublesome Issei...)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Deep Breath Deep Breath)**

Just before, Issei was about to be beaten by the kendo club everyone heard a voice.

"Oi! Issei there you are." Everyone turned around to see Vince walking towards Issei.

"I've been looking for you man, your needed at the library let's go Issei." Vince said, grabbing Issei's arm.

"Wait!"

Vince turned around to see to the captain of the kendo club Murayama, walk towards him while holding her shinai tightly.

"Reinhart-san, please step aside he must be punished." Murayama said, gripping her shinsai tightly.

"Why what did, Issei do?" Vince asked, faking innocence.

The co-captain of the kendo club Katase walked forward. "He, peaked at us while we where changing, now move!" She yelled, pointing her shinsai at Vince.

Issei was about to say something to Vince before he cut him off.

"Sure." Vince said, suprising everyone.

"But, answer me this... why are there two guys hiding behind those bushes?" Vince said, pointing towards the now shaking bushes. " I don't know much about what happened but, I think those two are the real culprits who were peeking on you, while Issei was just passing by trying to get home right Issei?" He said directing his question towards Issei who just nodded furiously.

The rest of the kendo club quickly moved into the bushes, to get two guys shaking in fear.

"I see so those two were the ones who did it." Murayama stated simply.

"I'm sorry for accusing for you Issei and thank you for showing us the real culprits Vince." Murayama said, bowing.

"A-ah it's okay Murayama." Issei said, shaking a little.

"Sorry for losing my temper Vince." Katase said, with a slight bow.

"No problem, just be sure to have some fun." Vince said smirking at the other two boys.

Murayama and Katase nodded before, joining in the rest of the kendo club brutally beating up the two boys.

"And on that note we'll be leaving see ya. Vince said, running off quickly along with Issei but, also noticing that someone was watching the both of them.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2: Lazy Afternoons)**

"You alright Issei?"

"Yeah thanks for the save Vince, I owe ya one. But why did you save me?" Issei asked confused.

"I saw two guys hiding behind some bushes and it didn't seem fair for those two to get off free." Vince said, chuckling a little.

"But I tried to peek at them too." Issei said, as he sweatdropped.

Vince smirked. "True, but they don't need to know that."

"You got that right." Issei said, grinning.

_(I guess I can ask Issei now.) _Vince thought as he walked through the halls.

"Hey, Issei back there when we were with the kendo club did you see someone stare at us?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I did see a red haired girl look at us from a window..." Issei trailed off before grinning pervertedly, "Her oppai were so nice and big hehehe."

Vince sighed, and then chopped Issei's head.

"Ow! what was that for?!" Issei yelled, nursing his head.

"Simple, if the other girls heard you, I wouldn't be able to save you if they decide to maul you, like the kendo club did to those two guys." Vince replied, nonchalant.

Issei then, remembered the kendo club and paled at the memory.

Vince coughed, getting Issei's attention. "Moving on, if what we saw eariler was correct I believe that was Gremory, Rias we saw earlier. If what I heard from those fangirls earlier are true then she is, one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh, and is a transfer student from Scandinavia. Also she's the president of the Occult Research Club." Vince explained, to Issei.

Issei blinked then spoke, "This is your first day here how do you know that much."

"The students here like to talk alot, it also helps that they made a news article about this. Along with the yamato nadeishiko, and the second Great Lady of Kuoh, Himejima Akeno. Or the prince charming, bishounen, with a questionable sexual orientation, Yuuto Kiba." Vince said, explaining to Issei while he, laughed at his description of Kiba.

"By the way Issei do you know those two guys that got caught?"

"Yeah those two are my best friends. Matsuda and Motohama."

"Ah two of the perverted trio?'

Issei flinched, at the title.

"So you know about me to?" Issei said, more than asked.

"Yeah the article really went into detail there." Vince said, wincing a little.

"Then why are you.." Issei tried to ask, before Vince interupted him.

"Perverted or not, doesn't change the fact that your a nice guy Issei." Vince said, smiling a little.

"Heh, thanks Vince." Issei said, grinning.

Vince and Issei continued to walk home until they stopped near a bridge.

"Well I gotta go home see ya later Vince."

"Yeah, see ya tommorow Issei."

And with that the two parted, completely oblivious of the two figures watching them.

Walking through the shopping district, Vince frowned when he felt someone following him. _(Tch, someone's following me... wait is it me, or is this the same demonic energy I felt at school?)_

Vince then remembered that he forgot to buy some new clothes at the store. He then walked into the direction of the store.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3: Paulownia Mall)**

Vince walked into the store, walking into the men's clothing section. _(I can't let who ever is following know that I'm aware.)_

_(Oh, what's this?)_ Vince thought, noticing a long, black and sliver coat.

Vince let out a low whistle, _(Nice coat looks like Nero's coat from DMC4 only black and sliver.)_

Grabbing the coat, Vince examined the coat more closey, _(Yeeah, I'm so getting this coat.) _Vince thought, grabbing an extra coat.

_(Now then, time to get some clothes.)_ Vince thought, looking around for something good.

After getting a dark blue muscle shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and metalic black sneakers. He paid for the clothes, and walked home.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Devil May Cry Anime: Life Is On You)**

Vince opened the door, walked in and closed the door. He put his shopping bags on the small table, took out clothes and put them away.

Vince checked his wallet and sighed, _(I need to be more careful, I only have 7783 yen left and I'd rather not ask Mom for money, the cloaks really left a hole in my wallet... oh well it'll work out eventually.)_

_(Today at school was interesting to say the least, although it was kind of annoying going into the library.)_ Vince thought, remembering what happened earlier today.

**(Flashback)**

Walking through the halls, Vince noticed the entrance to the library. With nothing better to do he, walks in the library, picks up a newspaper, takes a seat, pulls out his black reading glasses and starts reading. Ignoring the suprised looks and blushes from the others in the library.

**(Flashback End)**

_(I seriously find it, hard to see how suprising it is to read a newspaper in a library with glasses.) _Vince thought, slightly annoyed.

After making dinner, Vince takes a shower, makes lunch for tommorow, and played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days for two hours before going to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: There finished. Sorry the update was a bit slow but, my time to write up chapters has been limited... to say the least, anyways as a way of apologizing I wrote in some new scenes that I never intended to put in this chapter. Like Issei's reaction to Vince saving him or Akeno's thoughts after he left. I hope, I got Akeno and Issei in character let me know if I need to work more on them being in character. Also, what do you think about the soundtrack I put in the story? And finally this chapter is basically for Vince to settle in Kuoh before everything else starts. That's all I have to say later.**


	4. Chapter II: Birth By Death

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter two, hopefully the soundtrack in this chapter helps put the type of mood I want in this chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You or any other references or elements I might put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my oc.**

**Speaking: "**Hello**"**

**Thinking/Thoughts: (**_What a Moron..._**)**

**Yelling: Hell No!**

**Sacred Gear: [Not Bad for you.]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter II: Birth By Death**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Ost: Sacred Moon)**

Vince woke up yawning, _(Another day... huh unlike yesterday, I can feel energy surging through my body. I bet 500 yen that glowing pin did this, like it unlocked something within me.) _He thought stretching.

_(6:40 huh? better get ready, but first some coffee.) _Vince thought turning on the coffee maker and going into the bathroom.

_(Ah, much better now then I have some spare time so, I need to review what happened yesterday and plan accordingly.) _Vince thought taking a sip of his coffee.

_(Okay yesterday I learned the layout of the shopping district, after moving in and sleeping the day I came here of course. And then, I met Akeno. She helped me by teaching me, where to go through the shopping her by buying her lunch. Went to school, learned a bit about Kuoh, like the demonic energy. Met, Issei and helped him. Went to the shopping district, noticed somone with the same demonic energy from school, tailing me. Bought some clothes and went home.) _Vince thought, summarizing what happened two days ago.

_(Akeno, seems nice but I feel like she helped me for another reason.) _Vince thought frowning.

_(The demonic energy from Kuoh really is unique it feels dark and powerful, but not evil. Kinda like how, Riku used his dark powers in Kingdom Hearts after he got free from Xehanort's Heartless.)_ Vince thought taking a bagel from the kitchen and taking a bite of it.

_(Issei, looks genuine but oblivious to what's happening around him. I'm not sure but I think he has a Sacred Gear like me. I won't hold his hand but I suppose, I could help him if there's a chance.)_ Vince thought, getting up from his seat. _(I should do these dishes now so they don't pile up later.)_ He thought looking at the sink.

Ten minutes later, Vince finishes washing the dishes. Looking at the time he sighes, changes into his uniform, locks his door and walks to school.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra: School, Friends, The Usual - Main)**

Walking towards school, Vince see Issei walking with two guys, and a young woman with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Wearing a school uniform, with the letter 'P' embroided in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Vince walked up to the four, "Morning Issei," He called out to him.

The four turned around to see Vince walking towards them.

Vince noticed there reactions, the two guys glared at him. The girl looked slightly confused, but smiled. And Issei grinned.

"Morning Vince." Issei greeted him.

"How's it going Issei?"

"Good Vince. Oh this are my friends, Matsuda, Motohama, and my girlfriend Amano, Yuuma." Issei said introducing them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Amano-san. I'm Reinhart, Vince." He said slightly bowing.

"It's nice to meet you too, Reinhart-san." Yuuma said with a bow.

Vince then noticed a energy coming from Yuuma. His eyes slightly widen but, quickly smirked at Issei trying to throw off suspicion. "Looks like you lucked out Issei." He said while thinking. _(Pfft, yeah lucked out horribly.)_

"Heh, uh... yeah." Issei said, slightly embrassed.

_(Got to make sure she didn't notice, time to troll.)_ Vince thought making sure she doesn't notice.

**(Play Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Theme Of M.O.D.O.K)**

"So how's your injuries from yesterday?" Vince asked, the two guys doing his best imitation of a trollface.

The two guys had tickmarks on their heads, while Issei and Yuuma did their best not to laugh.

"You! where the one who ratted us out yesterday!" The two yelled together obviously mad.

"U mad bro?" Vince said still having his trollface.

The tickmarks on the two guys grew bigger but before a fight could break out, Issei spoke up. "Were going to be late for school, Vince let's go."

Vince nodded inwardly smirking that he done his job right.

The two said there goodbyes to Yuuma and continued walking to school leaving behind, Matsuda and Motohama. Ignoring their rants about, "Bastards and Traitors."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 4 Ost: Who's There)**

Yuuma walked away from a distance smirking to herself. _(This really is my lucky day. Not only am I going to kill that pervert with the Sacred Gear. I also met my next target! It's a shame I have to kill him, he would have made a great slave for me.)_ She thought, licking her lips seductively.

Unknown to even Yuuma a figure watching her from a distance with a omnious glowing eye smirked at her.

**"I finally found you soon your body, and soul will be all mine... Kehahahaha!" **The figure cackled madly before taking off.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play The World Ends With You: Shibuya)**

Walking through the campus, Vince and Issei noticed everyone looking at them in shock. The students immediately began to talk amongst themselves.

"What's the new guy going with him?!"

"Oh no! don't tell me he's perverted too!"

"At least know he shows his true colors."

"So much for him."

Issei, looked at Vince worried when he suddenly stopped walking, the look on his face was void of any emotions. He tried to say something, but Vince took out his headphones, put them on and drowned them out with his music, and continued walking as if nothing happened.

Issei heard the song coming from Vince's headphones and noticed that he seemed more stoic the more he listened to it. (_I don't think that's very healthy...) _He thought to himself.

Vince continued walking through the halls until, he bumped into a person.

Vince looked at the person he bumped into. A young woman around his age with a buxom figure,with long crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"My apologizes for bumping into you Gremory-san." Vince said monotonously, helping up Rias and walking off before she could say anything.

**(Play Persona 4: Edge of Madness)**

"Hey you! who do you think you are talking to Rias-sama like that?!" A guy said, loudly which attracted a crowd.

Vince turned around to see a guy around his age wearing a Kuoh uniform.

"I think, I'm the guy heading to class." Vince said in a voice filled with sarcasm.

The crowd snickered while the guy got angrier. "Listen forgiener, you better apologize to Rias-sama or else."

"I already did apologized to her." Vince said, struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Not good enough! bow down to her and me and maybe I won't be the crap out of you."

_(Damn, gotta keep calm... Ngh! no good got to... get away!)_ Vince thought, trying to supress his emotions.

"I don't have time for this crap." Vince said, walking away from the guy.

The guy got up in Vince's face and shoved him, making him fall down.

Vince got up again trying to walk away but the guy tried to punch him, but he caught it and snapped.

Vince unconsciously, started leaking out killing intent.

**"Get out of my face!" ** Vince roared, spartan kicking the guy in the chest sending him into a wall.

Everyone was shocked at the amount of strength Vince put into the kick, seeing everyone distracted he took this chance to quickly get out.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 4 Ost: Backside of the TV)**

"Akeno was he the one you told me about?" Rias asked, now curious.

"Yes, buchou that was Reinhart Vince, the one I met a few days ago." Akeno explained.

"How Interesting..."

"Akeno!"

"Yes, buchou?

"Continue following him and report anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, buchou!"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Issei finally caught up to Vince after seeing him sit on a bench. "You okay Vince? He asked, worried about him.

"A little pissed off by that douche but, I'm good now." Vince replied, taking off his headphones.

"Don't let him get to ya, he's just jealous you had a reason to touch Rias-sama. So tell ne was her oppai soft?!" Issei asked, grinning pervertedly.

_(Heh, trying to distract me using your love for oppai, not bad Issei.)_ Vince thought, smiling a little.

Vince noticed the girls looking at them so he chopped Issei, on the head. The girls smiled and walked off.

"They were very firm and soft, like marshmellows." Vince whispered to Issei.

"Your so lucky Vince." Issei said grinning.

_(I need to warn Issei about Yuuma indirectly, not only could I feel a weird light energy from her, I could also see through her mask. Just like them...) _Vince thought, remembering his estrained family.

_(I could be wrong but I think Yuuma is a fallen angel.) _Vince thought, to himself.

"Hey Issei."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful Issei, not everyone will be honest with you." Vince said cryptically, while walking off as the bell rang, leaving behind a confused but nodding Issei.

The bell rang signaling lunch time, Vince got up ready to go to the roof.

"Hey, Vince you want to join me for lunch?" Issei asked.

"Nah, I got some things to do but you can take this time to join Matsuda, Motohama and brag about Yuuma." Vince said smirking.

"Good idea Vince." Issei said smirking.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Feels Right by Lotus Juice)**

Up on the roof Vince started eating instant ramen, after finishing he drank a bottle of water.

_(And there's the mysterious stalker doing there job.)_ Vince thought, as his eye twitched.

_(Regardless, at least I know Rias is a devil.)_ Vince thought remembering his earlier encounter with her. _(Which means that everyone in her club has a high chance of being a devil. Tch... the more I learn the worse it gets for me.)_ Vince thought frowning.

"Ara ara, if you keep frowning like that it might be permanent."

Vince turned around to see Akeno smiling at him.

"The same could be said about your constant smiling Akeno." Vince retorted.

"Shouldn't you be calling me sempai Vince-kun? We are in school afterall." Akeno said with a teasing smile.

"I should but I won't."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Akeno and Vince started at each other seriously for a minute until they broke down and started laughing.

One minute later they both stopped laughing and looked at the sky.

"Feel better Vince-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks I needed that Akeno."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Akeno asked looking at Vince.

"You heard?"

"It was hard not to hear I also saw the way you kicked him, and you didn't answer my question Vince-kun." Akeno said, sternly.

"No use trying to dodge the topic eh?" Vince asked, lamely.

"No."

As if a blessing from the heavens, the bell sounded off.

"Well time to head to class bye!" Vince said, running as fast as he can.

Akeno's eye twitched when the bell sounded off and Vince ran off like a possessed man. She did not like being played like that.

_(Well played Vince-kun, well played ufufufufu.)_ Akeno thought, walking to class.

_(Safe!) _Vince thought, walking into class and taking a seat.

_(Man, have I never been more thankful for the bell. Well it is surprising but now I know that demonic energy following me is Akeno's. Which means that there's a high chance Rias asked her to stalk me. But why did she cheer me up? was it because she was ordered or did she do it on her own accord? Regardless, I have to be more careful now, espcially since I don't know their true intentions.) _He thought, putting on his glasses.

"Yo! Vince." Issei said, grinning.

"So Issei how was lunch?" Vince asked smirking.

"Good, you should have seen the look on their faces." Issei said, trying hard not to laugh.

Vince chuckled imagining the look on their faces.

"So how was your lunch Vince?" Issei asked.

"Interesting to say the least Issei." Vince stated, trying to ignore the girl's blushes.

However, Issei noticed and spoke up. " Damn, Vince your glasses are a chick magnet."

"Don't remind me." Vince grumbled.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra OST - Duel)**

"Finally school's done." Vince said, getting up stretching.

"I know, staying in that chair is a pain." Issei replied, also stretching.

"Well, I gotta go home and get ready for my date with Yuuma-chan see ya tommorow Vince. Issei said, walking.

"Oi, Issei!" Vince called out.

Issei turned around, "Yeah?"

"Stay safe, but most importantly have fun." Vince said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Will do!" Issei replied, returning the thumbs-up and walking off.

_(Time to head home.)_ Vince thought, leaving the classroom.

**'Tschhhhhh'**

Hearing the static noise, Vince quickly checked his surrondings. Seeing nothing wrong he continued walking home with only one thought in mind, _(I'm too young for this shit.)_

Upon entering his apartment, Vince sensed two energies.

_(So, Yuuma finally decided to reveal herself, as for the second one. I have no clue it's feels like a mix between a fallen angel and a noise. I just hope Issei remembers my warning.)_ Vince thought to himself, finishing a cup of instant ramen.

**"...!"**

_(What the hell, is going on now?! First the two energies now I'm sensing Rias and Akeno... Okay I need to calm down first otherwise I won't be able to get much info.) _Vince thought, to himself as he took a deep breath to relax.

After a minute, Vince closed his eyes to focus on the energy sources._ (Okay, I can sense things more clearly now. First, Yuuma revealed herself, then the hybrid noise came in. Yuuma then ran away for whatever reason. The hybrid stayed for a few minutes then left. And finally Rias and Akeno came in after it left.) _Vince thought, opening his eyes.

Vince got up from the chair, but stumbled almost falling on down on the floor. _(Okay... so sensing that much drains me out, I'll keep that in mind.) _Vince thought, slowly walking towards the shower.

Fifthteen minutes later, Vince came out feeling less exhausted than before. _(Ah, much better now then time to play some Star Ocean 3.)_ Vince thought grinning.

Two hours later, Vince turned off his game and fell asleep on his futon.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Game Over)**

_(Okay, now I know something happened yesterday.) _Vince thought, seeing Issei walking with Rias.

_(Oh well, I'll find out later right now, I need to avoide contact with Rias and her group.)_ Vince thought, as he walked quickly to class.

"Morning, Issei." Vince greeted, after seeing him walk in.

"Hey Vince, can I talk to you during lunch I want to ask you something. Issei said, seriously.

Vince raised an eyebrow at Issei sounding serious but nodded. "Yea I'll see you at the roof."

After the bell rang, Issei and Vince both walked to the roof.

_(Issei has demonic energy now. Did he turn into a devil or was he supressing it all along?)_ Vince wondered, as they both sat around a table at the roof.

_(Tch, Akeno is near how troublesome...)_

Issei coughed getting Vince's attention." Do you remember Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, bluntly.

"Why do you ask?

"No one, remembers her and when I checked my cell her number wasn't there, it's like she never existed. Issei said seriously.

_(Do I tell him, I remember or not? Damn, this is a hard choice. Well, considering how Issei really wants answers. The least I can do is tell him what I know.)_ He thought, frowning.

"Yes, I do remember Yuuma, Issei."

"I knew it you do remember her Vince!" Issei said pointing a finger at him.

_(He knew I remembered Yuuma?! how?) _Vince thought surprised.

"Is that why, you told me yesterday to be careful and stay safe? You knew this was going to happen don't you?!" Issei yelled, glaring at Vince.

Vince glared back at Issei, "No I didn't know I just had a bad perminition. I could easily tell that Yuuma was masking her emotions, besides I warned you."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Answer me this Hyoudou Issei! Who would you have believed more, the foreigner you met a day ago or your girlfriend?!" Vince shouted at Issei.

Issei stayed silent knowing Vince is right.

"I think we should take a minute to calm down, Issei right now getting angry and frustrated at each other will get us no where." Vince told Issei.

"You're right Vince, sorry for accusing you." Issei said in a apologetic tone.

"It's okay I'm used to it." Vince replied, looking at the sky.

_(He's used to people accusing him?) _Issei thought to himself confused.

"Issei, I know this is hard but please tell me what happened yesterday."

Issei stayed silent for a few minutes and then spoke up. "Okay this is what happened yesterday."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Flashback)**

Issei, was on the ground sweating as he just narrowly avoided a light spear. Made from the now older looking Amano, Yuuma.

Now wearing a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots, and two black wings sticking out of her back.

"Not bad, you dodged the first one but can you die for me?"

**(Play Sonic CD Boss Battle: American Version)**

**'Tschhhhhh'**

Issei and Yuuma eyes widen when a feminine ink-black humanoid figure appeared from the sky, with a glowing eye and four small pitch black wings with grey tattoos on the wings.

**"I finally have within my sights Raynare. Heheheheahahahahaha!"**

"Who or what the hell are you?!" Raynare yelled, disturbed at the figure.

**"Hehehehe! don't you know Raynare? I'm the one who's going to eat your soul and take your lifeless body as my slave! Now stay sill Raynare... hehehehe!"**

"No! get away!" Raynare screamed, throwing a large light spear at the figure.

The figure simply grabbed the spear broke it like a twig, and ate it.

Raynare's eyes widen in horror as her strongest attack was stopped so easily.

**"Hehehahaha! that felt so good, I can't wait to eat you up! Now Raynare come to me, give me your soul, your body and make feel alive! Hahahahaha!"**

"Hell no! I'm outta here!" Raynare shouted flying away as fast as she can while, trapping the figure in a magic barrier.

**"Aw! she left oh well..."**

The figure turned around to see Issei trying to running away.

**"And where do you think your going human?"**

"Shit!" Issei cursed as he ran as fast he could, before he got impaled in the stomach by a lance made out of light.

**"It's rude running away human! Oh well, feel free to die when you've had enough. Hehehehe!"**

The figure broke through the barrier and left Issei in a pool of blood.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Flashback End)**

**(Play The World Ends With You: Shibuya)**

"And that's what happened yesterday." Issei said, obviously scared.

"I see... but how are you still here?" Vince asked confused.

"Oh, Rias-sama brought me to my house and healed me." Issei then grinned pervertedly. "By sleeping next to me naked!"

"You were right Vince her oppai were so, soft and firm like marshmellows hehe."

Vince's eye twitched then, chopped Issei in the head.

"Ow!"

_(Better tell him before the bell rings, after he deserves it after what he's been through no matter how much he tries to cover it with his lust for women.)_ Vince thought finishing his ramen.

"Issei, I know the monster that nearly killed you yesterday."

Issei's eyes widened greatly and then narrowed.

"What are they?"

"I don't know what specific type you saw yesterday, but I do know that there called noise." Vince explained to Issei.

"Noise?"

"Yes, I would tell you more but I won't."

"Why?!"

"Because I think I already talked enough. Don't you agree stalker-san?" Vince said looking at the door.

Issei and Vince heard footsteops for two seconds then silence.

"You were being followed?!" Issei yelled.

"Yup, oh and don't worry I'll tell you more about the noise some other time. Vince said getting up.

"Why?"

"That's why." Vince told Issei after the bell finished ringing.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Ah, Akeno why are you back so early?" Rias asked after seeing her.

Akeno then told everything she heard, word for word.

"To think he knew you were watching him all this time and these 'Noise' I've never heard of them before. He certainly is more interesting than I thought. Rias said smiling devilishly.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3 Portable Ost: Time)**

_(I really need something to get Akeno and by extension Rias off my back for a while but how?)_ Vince's eyes widened and then he smirked. _(Yeah, this is so gonna be good...)_ He thought writing letter not noticing the blushes from the girls, and the guys glaring.

After the bell rang Vince saw Kiba walking into the classroom, which caused the girls to scream.

Both Vince and Issei winced at the volume.

"Excuse me, your Hyoudou, Issei correct?" Kiba asked smiling.

Issei glared at Kiba. "Yeah what of it?"

"I was sent to pick you up." was all Kiba said.

Issei's eyes widen before he nodded and got up.

"Gotta go bye Vince."

"Sure see ya tommorow Issei."

_(Better ask now I'd rather not give the letter in person after all no need to indanger myself.)_ Vince thought nodding to himself.

"Excuse me, Yuuto-san?"

"Yes Reinhart-kun?"

"Can you do me a favor and give this to Akeno please?" Vince asked, politely.

"Sure no problem." Kiba said grabbing the letter.

"Thank you, Yuuto-san." Vince said quickly getting up and walking out the classroom smirking.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Marvel vs Capcom 3: Theme of M.O.D.O.K)**

After explaining everything to Issei about the Occult Research Club. Kiba got up and gave Akeno a letter. "Akeno you have a letter from Reinhart-kun."

"Oh, a letter from Vince-kun?" Akeno asked reading the letter.

"Ara ara, it seems I will have to discipline Vince-kun, when I see him ufufufufu. Akeno said as lighting started surging through her body.

Issei quickly backed away from Akeno not wanting to get hurt.

"Let me see the letter." Rias said grabbing and reading the letter out loud.

**"Next time don't be so painfully obvious following me Stalker-san."**

**"P.S. To Gremory, Rias: You still have a ways to go, before you can even try to out manuever me. Also, your hair makes you look like a tomato from a supermarket. Have a nice day, Tomato-tan."**

Rias immediately turned red from anger and started saying curses that made even Kiba blush.

Issei only had one thought in his mind through all of this, _(You are so screwed Vince...)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Unlisted Tracks - Sinister Presence)**

_(So, Raynare is following me huh?)_ Vince thought, sensing her._(And it seems the noise is following her to. A little to soon for my tastes but it seems, I can't avoid a confrontation.)_

Vince's eyes widen when he felt a third person following him, _(Akeno is following me to?! Damn, it looks my plan to get them pissed enough not to follow me for a while backfired...)_

Vince continued to walk until he reached the fountain where, Issei got impaled by the noise. _(How ironic...)_

"Excuse me, sir may I ask you a question?" A now disguised Raynare asked.

Vince rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap Raynare I need to talk to you."

Raynare's eyes widened then narrowed, "How do you know my name human?" She hissed as she dropped her disguise.

Vince blushed a little at seeing Raynare's true form but shurgged it off.

"The same way I remember you from yesterday Yuuma-chan." Vince said mockingly.

Raynare's eye twitched and formed a light spear in her hand ready to stab Vince.

Vince notes this but does nothing only saying. "I need to talk you. More specifically about that monster that attacked you and Issei yesterday."

Raynare flinched at the mention of the monster but dropped her light spear. "Talk." She ordered.

Vince shurgged but nodded, "The monster both of you saw yesterday is called a noise."

"Noise?"

"Yeah, noise are dangerous but it seems this one is in a whole new level." Vince said darkly.

"How so?"

"Noise don't normally speak, or attack like that unless provoked, also that noise seems to have a sick satisfaction of trying to devour your soul." Vince explained nonchalant.

"Don't remind me." Raynare grumbled.

"By the way did you see what color the tatoo the noise had?" Vince asked hoping it wasn't the color he thought of.

"They were grey why?" Raynare asked confused.

Vince's eyes widen greatly, "Damn it! a taboo noise."

"Taboo noise? are they that bad?" Raynare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are very dangerous unlike their other counterparts they'll attack anyone. Once they kill the victim, eat their soul to gain more power, and then they turn the body into a noise."

Raynare's eyes widened in horror when she heard that.

Vince's eyes widened when he saw a light lance heading towards Raynare, thinking quickly he pulled her close towards him and jumped out of the way.

"You okay Raynare?"

"Yeah but can you let go of me?" Raynare asked blushing.

"Sorry." Vince said also blushing.

**(Play Fate/Extra: Ost Unlisted Tracks - Doom Desire)**

**"Hello There! Raynare did ya miss me? hehehehe!**

Vince and Raynare looked up to see a figure flying down towards them. _(So that's the noise that attacked yesterday. It looks like a convictor from Star Ocean 3 with grey tatoos.)_ He thought, examining the noise.

_(If, the accounts from yesterday are accurate then it's immune to light attacks. Judging by how Raynare looks at the moment I'd say it's accurate.) _He thought noticing her pale face. _(This noise is definitely taboo if the grey tatoos are any indication.)_

_(This noise is really dangerous... I can feel it just by looking at it... I can't let anyone else die from it otherwise it will get stronger but... can I win?)_ He thought frowning. _(It seems I'm the only at the moment that can kill it espically since Raynare can't since it absorbs her attacks. But with only a force round pin I don't know if it will be enough. Maybe Akeno can defeat it but I'd rather not risk it besides I'm the only at the moment that has exprience in killing noise even though it was in my soul and the experience is mediocre at best, but it's better than nothing.)_

"Hey Raynare." Vince said getting her attention.

She looked at Vince annoyed, "What?!"

"Get out of here, I'll take care of the noise."

"Your kidding right? you'll only be slaughtered." She said looking at him like he's a moron.

"I'm the only one who has experience in killing noise and besides if it kills you it will eat your soul and gain alot more power, kill both of us and make us into noise." He countered.

Raynare looked upset but nodded knowing she'll only get in the way. "Alright then, I'll leave and set up a barrier so it won't escape so you can take care of it but." She pointed a finger at him. "I will kill you next time I see you."

Vince just shrugged "I'd rather be killed by a beautiful woman than that thing." He said pointing towards the noise.

"Shut up!" She said slapping him upside the head, embrassed.

"My my, aren't you fiesty?" Vince said in a mocking tone.

Raynare's eye twitched but said nothing.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

Unfortunately the noise heard that last part and made a light lance.

**"You won't escape a second time!" **The noise screeched throwing the lance at the two.

Vince quickly shot bullets from his palm destroying the lance shocking everyone.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! go!" Vince yelled at her.

Raynare nodded, she set up the barrier and flew off, but not before taking one last look at Vince.

**"You'll pay for taking her away from me!"**

**(Play Fate/Extra CCC Ost - Bottom Black, Moon Gazer)**

"Shut up and fight me trash!" Vince shouted as he shot six bullets hitting the noise in the face.

**"GRRAAHH!"**

_(Shin, Amaya if your watching then please give me strength!)_ He then heard music coming from his head. _(Fate/Extra CCC Bottom Black, Moon Gazer? I feel an a adrenaline rush from this not bad...)_

Vince fired six bullets at the noise but it dodged all six. _(Tch...)_

**"Hahaha! how pitful this is how you aim and fire!" **The noise threw a large lance at Vince, but he dodged it by somersaulting over it.

"You were saying?" Vince said sarcastically while firing more bullets hitting it in the wings.

**"GAHH! Shut up Human!"**

The noise tried getting up but Vince gather as much strength as he could and threw a bench hitting it in the back keeping, it from flying.

_(It's time for an all out attack!)_ Vince thought rushing at the noise jumping on the back of the noise and pulled the noise's wing, ripping out one of the wings.

**"AHHH! my beautiful wing! I'll kill you slowly for that!"**

Vince quickly got off of the noise's back seeing that it was making a lance.

The noise took flight and threw the lance at Vince. He countered by shooting bullets at the lance destroying it.

"No use!" he shot more bullets at the noise hitting it in the stomach.

**"AGHH!"**

Seeing the noise in pain Vince jumped as high as he could punched the noise in the stomach sending it into the fountain. _(Time for an another all out attack. Damn this is awesome.)_ He pounced on the noise back and with one hand ripped out the second wing while using the other hand to shoot more bullets into it's back.

**"NOOO! not my second wing you'll pay dearly for that!"**

Vince seeing that as a sign he quickly got off it's back and shot more bullets at it hitting it in the face.

**"No more playing around you will die now!"**

The noise formed six light lances and threw them at Vince. _(Oh shit! gotta run.)_ He thought dashing away as fast as he can unfortunately he couldn't dodge the last one that impaled him in the left thigh.

"AGHHHH!" _(It feels like I got set on fire damn it! I gotta end this quickly before I lose to much blood.)_ He thought looking at the amount of blood on the floor.

The noise took advantage of the injury and grabbed him by neck and stabbed in the stomach in the with a lance.

"GAHHHH!" The noise took the lance out and he noticed that his stomach now has a gaping hole like left thigh and his blood spewing out.

**"Hehehehehahahaha! Not so tough now are you human? any last words?"**

_(Damn it I'm losing to much blood at this rate I'm gonna die from blood loss... that's it! I only have one shot at this or else it's all over...)_ "Time... to tip the scales..." Vince gasped out as he spitted blood at the noise's eye and jabbed his finger into the noise's eye causing further damage.

**"GAAAHHH! MY EYE YOU BASTARD!"**

"This is the end!" Vince exclamed as he took the noise's head and slammed it into the concrete, then fired ten bullets at it's head at point black range. "Goodbye!"

The noise let out a blood-curdling scream, then went limp and faded in a black mist.

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Game Over) **

"I won..." Vince said gasping for air. He tried walkingg but fell on the floor.

Vince looked and noticed that the barrier Raynare set up vanished and he's now lying in a pool of his own blood.

_(I'm... I'm dying...)_ He thought feeling his eyes getting heavy.

"So did you enjoy the show Akeno?" Vince asked weakly after seeing her walk into scene.

"That's a horrible thing to say now Vince-kun." Akeno said looking at Vince seriously.

"Heh, I know but I gotta make interesting before I die ya know?" He said looking at the sky.

"Do you want to live?" Akeno asked.

"What?"

"I said do you want to live." Akeno asked again.

"Yes... I made a promise to see my mother again." Vince said struggling to keep his eyes.

Akeno's eyes slightly widen but nodded, "That's good I'll let buchou know."

"You mean Gremory-san?"

"Yes."

"Akeno did I do a good job?" Vince asked, his vision now blurred.

"Yes you did a great job, Vince-kun now rest you need it." Akeno said now stroking his hair.

"Thank you, I'll rest now Akeno-sempai..." He said before he closed his eyes with a smile and went limp.

Akeno smiled at Vince but a small tear escaped from her eye. She noticed it and wiped it away quickly.

Two minutes later a magic circle appeared and Rias came out of it. She saw Akeno holding Vince with sadness in her eyes.

Rias looked at Vince more closely and gasped when she saw the gaping hole in his stomach and left thigh. "W-what happened Akeno?" She asked surprised at seeing his condition and the amount of blood all around him.

Akeno then explained everything that happened up until now.

"I see..." Rias said with a solemn look on her face.

"I'll start now, after all it's the least I can do for what he did." She said looking at Vince.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: And there that's the end of chapter two. I did the best I could trying to come up with everything in this chapter. Anyway I hope I got everyone in character let me know if they seem OCC. Also how was the battle with the noise? Was it good or do I need to improve more on my fighting scenes? Oh and for the people wondering why the noise didn't eat Issei's soul and make his body into a noise is pretty obvious once you look at it. **

**But for the people that don't it's like this. Her obsession with Raynare saved Issei's soul and body it also helped that Rias and Akeno came along quickly.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Right now I'm gonna take a break I'm tired later.**


	5. Chapter III: Sacred Awakening

**Author's Note: Wow I'm surprised I got so many responses for chapter two. Hopefully this chapter will be a good follow up for it.**

**The Blonde Writer: Akeno is going to be in the harem, but as for who's the main girl in Vince's harem. Well, I'm just going to say Vince isn't the type to favor one girl over the other.**

**Enigma95: Yeah, my bad I got kinda trigger happy with the references last chapter. As for the fight scenes thanks for the advice.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You or any other references or elements I might put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my oc.**

**Speaking: "**Hello**"**

**Thinking/Thoughts: (**_What a Moron..._**)**

**Yelling: Hell No!**

**Sacred Gear: [Not Bad for you.]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Down To Dawn)**

Vince woke up yawning, as he tried to move only to find out he can't. _(The hell? why can't I move... and why am I sleeping on a bed? I don't remember buying one.)_

He heard light snoring and took off the blankets to see himself, along with Rias and Akeno naked. Each clinging on to his arms.

Vince's eyes widened greatly but he took a deep breath to calm down.

_(Okay, now this is suprising. Why the hell are those two sleeping next to me naked? I know we didn't have a threesome and they don't look like the type to do this.) _He thought looking at their at the two. _(Damn, those two really have nice bodies. I wonder are their oppai real or fake?)_

"I know you two are up, you can stop faking now Gremory-san, Akeno." Vince said cracking his neck.

"Oh, what gave it away?" Rias asked confused.

"You did, I just wanted to see if it would work and I was right." Vince explained smirking at her.

Rias' eye twitched at being tricked like that but said nothing, only hugging his arm tighter.

"You mind letting go?" He asked, feeling his arm going numb.

"Nope."

"Tch."

"Ara ara, you two seem to be getting along well." Akeno said smiling.

"Yeah, were going to be great friends." He replied sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm Vince-kun." She said hugging his arm tighter causing it to go numb.

Vince sighed as he got out of the bed and then, stretched causing his back to crack.

"Your not going to be embrassed and try to cover up?" Rias asked, as she got out of bed.

He snorted, "You both already saw me naked. Not much else to hide."

"You sure are healthy Vince-kun, ufufufu." Akeno stated noticing, how healthy he is.

"Are you always this up in the morning, or are you happy to wake up next to use naked?" Rias teased, smiling devilishly.

Vince said nothing but his face turned as red as Rias' crimson hair.

"So do you two want some coffee?" Vince asked after all three of them finished dressing.

The two nodded and he left his room to prepare some coffee.

"This is good coffee, what did you put in it?" Rias asked after taking a sip.

"French Vanilla coffee creamer, with cinnamon, and a hint of nutmeg." Vince explained to her.

"Ara, it really does taste good Vince-kun." Akeno said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks, I'm going to cook some breakfest, now so give me a few minutes. He told the two, as he got up.

Eight minutes later Vince came back with three plates and three cups filled with orange juice.

"An egg, ham, and cheese omelet, with spring onions." Vince explained putting the plates on the table.

The three ate in silence five minutes, later he took the plates from the table and put them in the sink.

"That was delicious Vince-kun." Rias said finishing her orange juice.

He raised an eyebrow at the honorific but said nothing.

"Where did you learn how to cook like that Vince-kun?" Akeno asked after she finished drinking her orange juice.

"I watched my mom cook and learned a thing or two from there." Vince replied with a melancholic look on his face.

"How are you feeling Vince-kun?" Rias asked, referencing yesterday.

"A little sore but good enough. But how am I even alive? I know got impaled twice by a lance and I know I was going to die of blood loss." Vince stated confused.

"You were in critcal condition yesterday, so much so that Akeno and I had to bathe you in our magic so you can recover quickly." Rias explained to him.

"Was it necessary to do it naked? And why is there a bed in my room?" Vince asked slightly irrated.

"Yes, it was the fastest way for you to recover. And I don't like sleeping in futons, so I used magic to teleport my bed here. But don't worry Akeno and I are still virgins. She said smiling.

"I know."

"Oh, how do you know that Vince-kun?" Akeno asked with a teasing smile.

_(Time to get payback for earlier.)_ Vince thought, inwardly cackling. "Because there was no traces of blood or semen on the bed sheets. He said crudely.

_(Jackpot.)_ was all Vince thought after seeing their blushes.

"Do you have to say it like that?" Rias asked trying to maintain her composure.

_(And now for the coup de grace.)_ He thought trying struggling not to laugh. "But, of course it was. After all I wanted to see if you blushing will make you look like a tomato, and I was right Tomato-tan. Vince said mocklingly.

"I'm Not A Tomato!" Rias yelled embrassed.

"Ufufufu, as fun as this is shouldn't we go to school now? We'll be late if we stay here any longer." Akeno stated.

"Your right, teasing Tomato-tan can come later." Vince said with a smirk.

"Of course, ufufufu."

"Hey!"

**(Play Persona Trinity Soul Ost: Mellow Dream)**

"Well anyway, I'll be going now later." Vince said walking in the other direction, until he was grabbed by Akeno.

"Nope, you'll be walking with us to school Vince-kun." Rias said grabbing his arm and putting it between her breasts.

"Ara ara, are you okay? you seem a little red." Akeno teased as she mimicked Rias by doing the same to the other arm.

Vince blushed and tried to get away but couldn't. _(Damn, I can't get away... I just know there doing this to get even with me... so soft.)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"So, I guess this is payback for the letter right?" Vince asked noticing everyone looking at them.

The two didn't say anything but the smirks on their faces was a good enough message for him.

_(Tch, stupid rumors those two planned this all along. I'll admit there good but... I'm better!)_ He thought to himself.

"I will send someone to you afterwards. I'll see you after school Vince-kun." Rias said as she walked up the stairs.

_(Now's my chance!)_ Vince thought as he walked up to the two. "Sure thing have a nice day Tomato-tan, Stalker-san." He whispered as he quickly walked away in the opposite direction not seeing the irratated looks on their faces.

Vince walked in the classroom, ignoring the glares from the guys and the whispers from the girls. He greeted Issei.

"Hey, Vince what happened?" Issei asked confused why he was walking with Rias and Akeno.

"I'll explain everything at the roof during lunch Issei, right now I need to think sorry." Vince said as he put on his glasses.

Issei nodded, _(What happened to him? he seems confused.)_ He thought looking at Vince who looked to be deep in thought.

_(Okay, so far today has been full of suprises, Rias and Akeno healing a hole in my thigh and my stomach by sleeping next to me naked.) _He thought to himself. _(I don't know if Rias or Akeno is my enemy, but I do know she has the answers I'm looking for. And I know she has some questions for me.)_

Vince narrowed his eyes, _(I'll have to be careful, I don't know there true intentions. For all, I know they could be trying to manipulate me then, stab me in the back when I'm no longer of any use to them._

**xXxXxXxXxX **

**(Play Fate/Extra OST- Duel)**

**(Roof)**

After eating their lunch Issei spoke up, "What happened, and how did you get Buchou, and Akeno-sempai to cling on to your arms like that?

"Buchou?"

"Oh right, I joined the Occult Research Club yesterday." Issei explained.

Vince's eyes widened at hearing that. "That explains why Kiba picked you up yesterday. They were recruiting you."

"Yeah... so what happened yesterday Vince? You look kind of down today." Issei asked slightly worried about him.

"Alright then, this is what happened up until now." He said as he took a deep breath.

Vince then began to explain everything that happened up until now.

Issei's eyes widened in shock after hearing everything, he stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke up. "You are so lucky Vince! Waking up next to Buchou and Akeno-sempai naked, then walking to school with both of them clinging on your arms and there oppai... hehehe!"

Vince's eye twitched and then chopped Issei's head, although he had a light blush on his face.

"Ow!"

"Moving on... the reason why the clinged to my arms is, they were getting even with me for a letter I sent them. By doing that they caused unesscary attention to me. Vince explained.

"I knew, they were going to get even with you. They really were furious after reading that letter." Issei said slightly shivering at the memory.

Vince shurgged, "Before I went to class, I called them by their nicknames and left before they said anything."

Issei deadpanned "You are crazy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Vince countered smirking as the bell rang.

"Ready to go Issei?"

"Yeah let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(After School)**

**(Play Persona 3 Ost: Tartarus, Block 6 -Adamah)**

"Hey Vince."

"Yeah?"

"Buchou, asked me to take you to her." Issei told him.

"Ah, okay lead the way Issei." Vince replied nodding.

Issei lead Vince through the school building and towards an old school building, surrounded by trees.

The two walked through the abandoned halls passing through the empty classrooms. The two stopped when they reached a classroom with a sign on the door.

_(Occult Research Club. Hmm, I wonder... )_ Vince thought to himself.

"I'm here." Issei said knocking on the door.

"Come in." The two entered the room to see Kiba reading and a petite sliver haired girl sitting on a sofa eating a plate of youkan.

"This is, Reinhart Vince." Issei said introducing him.

"It's nice to see you again Reinhart-kun." Kiba said as he extended his hand.

"Likewise Yuuto-san." He replied shaking his hand.

The petite girl stopped eating and looked at Vince.

"..."

"..."

The petite girl went back to eating her plate of youkan.

Vince shurgged and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes. _(Tch, this place is creepy as hell. It also doesn't help that there's a weird ass voodoo circle on the floor. I better get ready incase everything goes to hell. There's no point in trying to lie or dance around their questions espically since I'm in there territory.)_

Two minutes later, he opened his eyes at the same time Rias and Akeno entered the room. She sat down on a chair behind a desk and spoke up, "We, the Occult Research Occult club, welcome you... as a Devil.

"Okay." Vince replied nonchantly.

"Okay?! We introduced ourselfs as Devils and your okay with it?" Issei asked suprised at his nonchalant response.

"Here's your tea Vince-kun." Akeno said as she gave him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Akeno." He said taking a sip.

"It's as good as my coffee." Vince said suprised.

"Oh, thank you." She said happily as she sat down on a sofa.

"I'm okay with it because..." Vince trailed off. "I already knew you were Devils." He said shocking everyone.

"What? How?!" Rias asked surprised.

"Your not very subtile." Was all he said.

Vince then narrowed his eyes and looked at her seriously. "So what do you want with me Gremory-san? I know you didn't call me here for pleasantries."

Rias sighed then spoke up after taking a sip of her tea. "Do you know about the Three Factions and the Sacred Gears."

"Yes."

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing this.

"Who told you about the Three Factions or the Sacred Gears?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Someone both very close and far away from me." Vince told her criptically.

"You mean your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Have you awakened your Sacred Gear yet?"

"Partially."

"Raise your left hand." Rias said looking at his left arm.

"Why?"

"Do it quickly." She urged.

"Tch, and I thought my grandmother was bossy and annoying." He replied as he raised his left arm.

A tickmark appeared on her head, but ignored it and spoke up. " Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

Vince closed his eyes and thought about it after a minute he opened his eyes. "Neku Sakuraba scanning..." He whispered.

"Good, now lower your arm slowly and try to mimic that pose, imagine it strongly, and don't hold back. Rias explained to him.

He looked at her weirdly then turned to Issei. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yeah, Buchou said the same thing to me yesterday." Issei told him.

Rias' eye twitched at being indirectly called a liar, but calmed down after taking a sip of her tea.

Vince nodded, he put his arm on his ears and closed his eyes. "Focus... open up your senses..." He muttered.

Vince opened his eyes and a flash of light envolped his arms. The light faded revealing a black and white flat faced phone, with three buttons and a control pad on one side, with a white reaper motif on the otherside, underneath the motif was a slot. In his left hand.

In his right wrist a sliver bracelet, with a grey gem in the middle of the bracelet. As Vince examined the two objects he could feel something familar about it. _(Shin, Amaya...?)_

"Two Sacred Gears..." She said sounding surprised.

He noticed everyone else was suprised, he was about to say something until...

**(Play Legend of Dragoon Ost: Uneasy State - Extended)**

**'Beep Beep Beep'**

Everyone turned to Vince. _(It's coming from the Sacred Gear?) _He thought looking at the device.

Vince continued to stare at the screen until someone snapped him out of it.

"Hey answer it Vince-kun." Rias told him.

"Bossy." He replied touching the screen accepting the call, ignoring her annoyed look.

Vince's eyes widened greatly when Shin appeared on the screen.

**[Hey Vince how's it going?] **He greeted through the screen.

Everyone eyes widened when they heard a voice through the device and huddled around Vince. He blushed a little when he felt Rias and Akeno's breasts.

"Hey Shin how's Amaya?" He asked curious about her.

**[She's been very worried about you Vince. Can you let her join the line?]**

"Yeah but how?"

**[Just touch the screen and she'll join automatically.]** Shin explained putting out a command on the screen that read 'accept.'

Vince pressed it, and Amaya came on the screen.

**{Vince-kun! are you okay?!}** She said sounding distressed.

"Relax, Amaya I'm okay." He replied trying to calm her down.

Shin was about to say something but Issei interupted him. "Whoa! her long black hair, her big oppai, wide hips, and nice face! She's the primary example of a mature woman!" He declared giving a thumbs-up.

"...Your horrible." Was all Koneko said.

**[Vince if you would please...]** Shin asked as his eye twitched.

He nodded and punched Issei in the gut.

"Oof!"

"For the record Issei. Shin is married to Amaya so please do remember that." Vince said as his eye twitched.

"I got it...ugh." Issei squeaked out.

**[As I was saying earlier. Vince is okay you don't have to worry.]**

Amaya deadpanned.** {Eating frozen pizza and ramen for the past two days constantly is not what I consider doing well Shin-kun.}**

"What the hell, Amaya? That has nothing to do with me." He replied looking at her.

**{It does! Your not eating healthy Vince-kun.}**

"Not my problem."

"Ara ara, it looks like I'll have to make you cut that habit Vince-kun, ufufufu. Akeno said smiling sadistically at him.

"Hmm? Did you say something Akeno?" Vince asked purposly ignoring her.

Akeno's eye twitched but said nothing, although her left hand was coated in lighting.

Seeing Akeno about to strike him with lighting. Rias cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Last night you were impaled with that monster's light lance, and died after killing it." Kiba and Koneko's eyes widen slightly at hearing that.

"Can you explain what happened last night? And what those creatures are?" Rias asked seriously.

Vince was about to respond but was cut off.

**[Instead of telling them why don't you show them Vince?]**

"Huh?"

**[Remember Vince this Sacred Gear's and it's ability.]**

"Oh yeah I forgot but how do I make a one quick?" He asked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Rias asked as she took a sip of her tea.

**[Check the tutorial Vince.]**

"Oh thanks. Anyway I'll explain in a few minutes Gremory-san." He replied as he read the tutorial.

She just sighed. "Fine."

After reading the tutorial Vince, pressed a few buttons. A second later the screen brightned a little and a pin popped out of a slot, underneath where the reaper motif is.

Vince took the pin and examined it, a picture of a blank card on it.

"This device is one of my Sacred Gears. It creates what ever type of pin I want." He said giving a half assed explanation.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at hearing that but said nothing.

Rias nodded but did not comment on him not giving out the name of his Sacred Gear. "What does this pin do?"

"This pin is called, Memory Viewer it shows you the memory I store in this pin. At the moment it's the card's picture is white which means it has no memories." He explained.

Vince then closed his eyes and the card's color changed from white to red. "There now it has a memory. Just squeeze it a little to make it work." He said giving her the pin.

She squeezed it and the pin glowed a little putting everyone besides Vince in a small trance.

**(Play Persona 3 Ost: Tartarus, Block 5 -Harabah)**

_(Now's my chance afterall it's better to be safe than sorry.) _He thought pressing a few buttons on the device.

After the Pin came out of the slot Vince quickly pocketed it.

**[Smart move Vince.]**

**{Yeah not bad at all Vince-kun.}**

Before he could respond everyone snapped out of their trance and looked him.

"So how was your trip down memory lane?" He asked jokingly.

"That's not funny Vince." Issei replied frowning at him.

"Oh well."

Akeno frowned at Vince's nonchalant attitude but said nothing.

"Hearing about the fight is one thing, seeing it up close is very different." Rias said handing the pin back to him.

Vince shurgged and put the pin in his pocket. "Can I go now?"

Rias ignored his question and spoke up. "After your fight I saved your life and as a result you were reincarnated as a Devil of mine. Reinhart Vince, you are my servant."

She clicked her fingers and everyone around but Vince grew bat wings.

"Now then let's properly introduce ourselfs. Yuuto." Rias spoke as he Kiba smiled.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, I'm a second-year student and a Devil, it's nice to meet you.

"First year... Toujou Koneko... pleased to make your aquaintance... I'm a Devil. She said slightly bowing.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, a second-year student and a Devil, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm a third-year and vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufufu.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the house of Gremory, Gremory Rias. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Vince. She said clicking her fingers.

Vince felt something grow from his back and he heard gasps. He looked to his back and saw a white angel wing and a black devil wing.

_(Huh, not what I expected at all it's very surprising but not bad at all. It feels... natural to me.)_ He thought to himself as he streched his wings. _(As cool as this is I better leave now. I need to find out how did this happen immediately, but I have a feeling Shin and Amaya might have an idea.)_

"Well, and on that note I'll be leaving Gremory-san, thanks for the info. Also I'am no ones servant." Vince took out a pin with a picture of dark purple portal on it.

"Hey wait! I'm not finished!" Rias said after getting out of her shock.

"Well... I'am goodbye." As Vince said this a dark purple corridor appeared underneath him then swallowed him and vanished, leaving no traces of where he was.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Legend of Dragoon Ost: Menu)**

A portal opened and Vince stumbled out of it.

_(Close call, but ugh I felt like I went through a rollercoaster.)_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened when he saw he was in his house. _(Whoa... well at least that saves me a walk. At the cause of me feeling naueous.)_

"So, Amaya can you explain to me why I have a angel wing?" He asked calmly.

**{Sure but I'll let Shin-kun, explain more about the device first. I know that you have questions about it. But was it really necessary to leave like that?}**

"That's fine by me Amaya and yes it was. There are Devils and I have a Angel and a Devil wing I'm pretty sure it was time to bail after they saw that." He replied looking at his wings.

"By the way how do I hide them?"

**{Just think about it and it will go back.}** Amaya answered as she left screen.

Vince thought about it for a minute and the wings went into his back but left behind a angel feather. He picked it up and examined it, _(It's very soft...)_

"Hey, Shin you good to go on the explanation?" He asked looking at the screen.

**[Yeah I'm good to go.]**

Shin cleared his throat and began to speak, **[This device as you probably guessed is Pin Creator. It has a slot underneath the reaper motif, you can use this slot to store pins, take them out, and it's also where the newly created pins come out of. At the moment you have six pins in storage.]**

**[Next is the Scanning feature, you can use this to scan noise. Doing this will attract them to you and they will attack you. It's useful for getting you and your pins stronger and you can also attract more than one noise at once, or chain. But don't use this feature until your a bit stronger or you'll be swarmed by noise.]**

_(Huh, the scanning feature pulls out a map and shows the noise on the touch screen. I guess I just use the touch screen to attract them... convient.)_ Vince thought to himself as he nodded at Shin's warning.

**[Next feature is the Creation Feature, you can create pins using your imagination. But don't try to make pins until your stronger. Pin Creator might be able to handle it. But using powerful pins will put alot of strain in your body and you'll be screwed.]**

_(Okay... so no powerful pins just yet... damn.)_ He thought feeling dejective.

**[Oh, and it also has an alarm clock and can tell time any questions?]**

"Yeah, what about the stuff on the screen with a question mark on it?" Vince asked pointing towards it.

**[Ah, those will be unlocked as you grow stronger or meet certain conditions. I won't explain what they do until you unlock them Vince.]**

"How do I unlock them?"

**[I can't tell ya, you need to get stronger first. And besides Amaya will grill me if I told you.]**

"You are so whipped."

**[Shut up. Besides you'll understand when you start dating Akeno or maybe even that Gremory girl.]**

"What makes you think I'll date either of them?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

**[You mean aside from you trying to hide your blush?]**

"S-shut up! there's no way I'll date Sparky or that Tomato!" Vince shouted now blushing.

**[Sparky?]**

Vince shurgged, "When her hand sparked electricity she looked like a Double A, battery to me."

**[Heh, not bad.]**

Vince cleared his throat getting Shin's attention. "I have another question can you operate this device automatically?"

**[Yes, I can operate this by myself.]**

"Okay then I'll leave the alarm up to you Shin." Vince replied crossing his arms.

**[Understood.]**

"Oh and Shin?"

**[Yeah?]**

"I'm calling the device Personal Terminal or PET for short. Vince said.

**[Why? It's name is Pin Creator.]**

"I don't want to people to know the real name of my Sacred Gear. If they find out the real name they can start getting more information and eventually find it's weakness." Vince explained to him.

**[Oh, I see smart move Vince. And one last thing, your pin capacity has increased to two. Probably because of your reincarnation.]**

"Nice, I guess this is reincarnation crap isn't all that bad I guess." Now then I'm going to create a new pin." Vince answered as he pressed a few buttons on the PET.

A minute later a pin, came out of the slot and he examined it. The pin has a picture of a metal chain on it.

"Chain pain." Vince muttered saying the pin's name.

**[Speaking of names that reminds me have you thought of a name for that pin you used to escape earlier?]**

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I'll call it teleportal." Vince answered as he takes out the rest of his pins from his pocket.

**[Okay... there! I inputted the name, your good to go.]**

"Thanks Shin."

**[No problem.]**

_(Now then, I better select which pins to take with me.)_ He thought as he examined his pins.

After thinking about it Vince decided to take, his thunderbolt and cure drink pin while leaving the other pins in storage.

**{Are you two finished?} **Amaya asked appearing on the screen.

**[Yeah, just finished explaining the basics of the PET.]**

**{PET? isn't it called Pin Creator?}**

"Yes, but I'm calling it that so no one knows it's true name." He explained.

**{Oh, I see keep enemies guessing smart move Vince-kun.}**

**(Play Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Ost: The Divine Wings)**

Amaya then cleared her throat getting Vince's attention. Shin just looked at the two with a serious expression.

**{It's a side effect from having Angel/Devil in you, the side effects weren't supposed to appear for at least four years. But when you were reincarnted by Rias, it speed up the process greatly. Right now your half-angel, half-devil.]** She explained shocking Vince.

Vince put his head down and started to shake and tears started to form in his eyes. _(Four years?! so that means even if I avoided being reincarnated I was bound to be no longer human anyway...)_ He then felt something hug him. His eyes widened when he saw his wings out and looked as if it was hugging him. _(I see... these wings are a part of me now I guess... and it seems to respond to me. I guess a hug was all I needed.) _

**[I think it would be best not to reveal this to anyone.]** Shin told the two with a serious expression on his face.

**{I agree if word got out then all Three Factions will start actively searching for Vince for various reasons. And that's not counting the fact that Rias and her gang saw.}**

"So... how do I activate Angel/Devil, Amaya?" Vince asked looking at the bracelet.

**{It responds when you either call out it's name or think it. Try it out.}**

He looked at the bracelet one more time and nodded.

"Angel/Devil!"

The gem on the bracelet glowed and then a slender hovercraft appeared next to Vince, with one jet engine extending from each side and one on the middle rear, with blue exhaust ports. Furthermore, the right side of the Angel/Devil is colored white and the left side is colored black, with the border between the colors going right down the middle.

Vince let out a low whistle. "Now that is one sweet ride."

**{Glad you like it Vince-kun in order for you to call it back all you need to do is think about it and it will respond. But before you do try using Gear Change.}**

_(Gear Change!)_ He looked and saw that it now turned completely white and gained angel wings.

**{Not bad Vince-kun as you probably guessed this is Angel Mode. In this mode your speed is slightly slower compared to the other two modes but you gain more control and precision in this mode, also the shots fired in this mode has a light attribute and shoots faster but the attack is slightly weaker compared to the other two. Now try using Gear Change again.}**

"Got it. Now then, Gear Change!" Vince looked and now saw that it turned completely pitch black gaining devil wings and a devil tail.

**{Good. Now this is Devil Mode. In this mode your speed is the fastest compared to the other two modes but you'll have less control and precision. Also the shots fired in this mode has a dark attribute and fires a slightly slower but has more power compared to the other two.}**

"Okay then, I'm calling it back then." Vince said as he gave a mental command for it to come back.

The hovercraft slightly glowed and turned back into a the gray gem on his bracelet.

**{Normally, I would try to let you practice on the gravity aspect but I don't think would be a good idea, it might cause people to give you unesscary attention.}**

"Yeah I understand by the way, can you teach me how to put up a magic barrier so no one see the me training?" Vince asked her.

**{Yeah I'll teach you later Vince-kun.}**

"Thanks."

**{No problem Vince-kun.}**

_(I'm hungry time to get some pizza.)_ He thought going into the kitchen and taking out a frozen pizza box from his freezer.

**[You really should eat something more healthy Vince.]** Shin said speaking up.

**{Your going to get fat at this rate Vince-kun.} **Amaya chided.

"Don't care."

**'Knock Knock'**

Vince looked at Shin and Amaya the two of them nodded and kept quite.

He quietly walked towards the door and checked through a peephole at the door. His eyes widened when he saw Rias knocking at the door smiling. _(Aw shit! it's the Tomato.)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: And with that ends Chapter three. I hope it was a good follow up towards the last chapter. Also tell me how was the scenes and if anyone was OOC, I'm still have a little difficulty trying to right everyone in character. As for the half-angel, half-devil thing, I'll just say this, even though he has the potential to use light attacks. He also half-devil and as everyone knows Devils are weak to light based attacks.**

**Tell me how was my explanation on Vince's Sacred Gears. Was it good or not? Also incase people are having trouble picture what they look like, Pin Creator (A.K.A PET) looks like the Progress PET from the Megaman NT Warrior Series. Oh and Vince or anyone else in this story pronounces it P-E-T not for the Angel/Devil bracelet looks like the Arc of the Cosmos from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, until next time later.**


	6. Chapter IV: Explanations and Noisy Noise

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four. This chapter, is probably one of the longest chapters I've written. Not much to say about the chapter especially, since the title is pretty much self explanitory.**

**ChaosRonin: Err no, the bracelet keeps Angel/Devil there when it's not in use. Also the bracelet let's him affect the gravity around him only. But who knows? maybe there's a side effect from using it.**

**ashmen: Good to see I got everyone pretty much into character. As for Issei, I kinda would picture him a bit upset if, someone he considers a friend would a make callous remark about his life like that. The student council's reaction will be unique to say the least (From my point of view.)**

**godlypresent: Thanks, good to see you like the music. **

**Guest (Le Gasp): I honestly, don't see it.**

**the boss99: I'll keep that a secret for now, after all it's fun to make people guess. Hopefully after this chapter you'll see an idea of who's a possibility for Vince's harem.**

**That's all I have to say for now.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 4 Ost: Who's There)**

_(Damn it, she just had to come when I was abouot to eat some pizza. I'll open the door, but I'm not taking any chances. So, I'll just leave the chain on when I open the door.)_ Vince thought as he opened the door.

"Is there a reason why your here Gremory-san?" He asked looking at her.

"Is that anyway to greet your master?" She said teasingly.

"No... but this is how I say goodbye." Vince replied as he closed the door on her face and locked it.

"Hey! open up this door!" Rias yelled banging on the door.

**{Wow, that was rude Vince-kun.} **Amaya said speaking up.

"True but it was necessary." He replied swapping his Thunderbolt pin and Cure Drink pin for his, Chain Pain and Teleportal pin using his PET.

**[Oh, I see that's why you closed the door.]** Shin said with a nod.

"Yup."

_(Better open up the door, before she breaks it, or attracts somone's attention.)_ Vince thought opening the door with the chain on.

"Yes Gremory-san?"

"Why did you slam the door in my face?!" She screamed while glaring at him.

"I was showing you how I say goodbye Gremory-san." He replied with a shrug.

A tickmark appeared on her head and just as she was going to say something, someone interupted her.

**[Why are you here Gremory-san?]**

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Vince asked cynically.

Rias shook her head with a surprised look on her face. "No, I'm not I just want to find out, why you have a Angel wing and to find out more about the Noise."

_(Should I trust her? She doesn't seem to be lying... for now I'll let her in and explain in exchange for some info myself. I better keep Teleportal ready just in case.) _ He thought to himself with a small nod.

"I'll explain the wing and the Noise, but in exchange you answer my questions deal?" Vince asked looking at her.

"Deal."

He nodded and took out the chain, she walked in and took a seat.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yes, the same as last time please."

Vince nodded and went into the kitchen. Four minutes later, he came back with the cups of coffee.

Rias took a sip and smiled, "It's very good, Vince-kun thanks."

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I'll go first then you start. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'm okay with it." She replied taking a another sip.

**(Play .Hack/ Game Music Perfect Collection - Historic City Lia Fail)**

"Noise are negative emotions, taken form and appear in various shapes and sizes. They like to spread negative emotions, a Noise can possess a person. Once, they do the person expriences all types of negative emotions, when they reach a certain point. The person's soul is consumed, the Noise gets more power and the body is turned into a Noise." Vince then looked a Rias and noticed that she looked surprised at the revelation, but he shurgged and continued. "There are five types of Noise. Chump, Negative, Pig, Taboo, and Boss.

He took a sip of his coffee and continued, "Chump Noise are the most common type of Noise. Negative Noise are the Noise that attracts others and possess people. Pig Noise are a special type of Noise, they are very rare and only appear during certain days. Defeat them and they might surprise you."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Defeating them might give you something nice. Kind of like when you defeat a rare enemy in a video game and you get a rare item, and I don't know what they drop when a Pig Noise is defeated." Vince explained to her.

"I see..."

Although, defeating them are because most of them run away." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Most? So is there one that fights?" Rias asked looking curious.

"Yes, there is one Pig Noise that fights, but it's very strong and I'd rather not fight it until I'm stronger." Vince answered with a shrug.

She nodded at the explanation, already guessing that it was powerful.

"While those three Noise are troublesome the last two are very dangerous, so pay close attention Rias." He said with a serious look on his face.

Hey eyes widened when he called her by her name, but nodded and paid close attention to him knowing he is dead serious.

"The last two catagories are Taboo, and Boss Noise. Taboo Noise are powerful and corupt Noise, that attacks anyone. Once they kill the victim, their souls are devoured by them. They get more powerful, take the victim's body and makes it one of it's own." He explained.

"Unlike other Noise, Taboo Noise are artifically created. Unfortunately I don't know how, two important things to know about the Taboo Noise is that they are easliy identified by the black and/or grey tattoos on their bodies. Also, Taboo Noise have a berserker-like personality. Once, they have you as a target, they won't stop until they kill you, or you kill them." Vince said wincing a little remembering his encounter with a Taboo Noise.

Rias grimaced at hearing that then spoke up, "It's disturbing that someone would create something so dangerous."

"Yeah... one last thing I should warn you about Taboo Noise is that they are very high resistance towards attacks."He told her.

Vince then cleared his throat, getting her attention. "The final Noise the Boss Noise, like the name implies they are the boss of the Noise. There are few of them but they are powerful."

"But how can we fight them, or even see them?" Rias asked confused.

"I don't know much about that. But I do know Noise can only be seen when their provoked or when they attack." Vince answered.

"How do you provoke them?"

"You do it by scanning them." He replied shurgging.

"Scanning?"

"Yes, one of my Sacred Gears features is a radar that shows the Noise. By touching their symbols on the screen, it will provoke them and they will attack you." Vince explained showing her the rader on the PET.

"Convenient. So, can you provoke more than one Noise?" Rias asked looking at the screen.

"Yeah, doing that will cause a 'chain.' But if you chain to much you'll be swarmed by Noise." He answered taking the PET.

"I'm finished with my explanation on the Noise any questions?" Vince asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

**(Play Soul Eater Ost2: In his mind, DB Sways his shoulders and dances.)**

"Just one, what is your Sacred Gear's name?" She asked wondering about the name.

_(Well this is gonna be fun. I can't wait to see her reaction.) _"Oh that, it's..." Rias leaned closer to Vince wanting to hear the name. "A secret." He said simply.

**'Thump'**

Vince smirked seeing her facefault, _(Ha! that was nice.)_

Rias got up and eye her eye twitched dangerously, "You..."

He couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing. Seeing her ready to throttle him, he quickly got up and backed away from her.

"Get back here!" She screamed chasing after him.

Two minutes later, Rias caught him by tackling him into the floor.

"I got you!"

Instead of being afraid of being caught Vince just smirked at her. "You know, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask Rias." He whispered into her ear.

Rias looked at her position and noticed, she's straddling him while rougly grabbing his arms,with her face was close to his. She blushed and quickly got up after smacking him upside the head.

"Oh, how your actions wound me Tomato-tan." He told her mockingly.

"I'm not a tomato!"

Vince just chuckled and got up he cleared his throat getting her attention, although she looked at him annoyed.

**(Play Trauma Team Ost: Standard Procedure - Surgery)**

_(I think it would be better to tell her the alias I made for Pin Creator, that way she'll back off for a little bit and I can see if she's trustworthy. Despite Rias, being nice and all I really don't trust her all that much.)_ He thought with a sigh. "Moving on, the alias of my Sacred Gear is Personal Terminal or PET for short."

"Why do you have an alias for you Sacred Gear?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I really don't trust anyone at the moment, and if people would find out about it they would research it, and possibly find a weakness." Vince replied with a sigh.

"Will you tell me, it's real name someday?" Rias asked curiously.

"Maybe."

"Can you explain to me why you have a Angel wing and a Devil wing?" She asked looking at him.

_(Crap... I was hoping my little stunt would have caused her to forget. I guess she is really curious about finding out about it.)_ He thought scowling a little. " Before, I tell you have you or anyone else told anybody?"

"No, after you left I told everyone not to tell anyone until we find out more. As for me I asked my Oka-sama and my Onii-sama." Rias answered.

Vince facepalmed at hearing that, _(Great... now I have to deal with her family now.) _

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" He asked taking a sip of coffee to calm down his nerves.

"Yes, the Student Council needs to know, but I won't tell anyone else unless it's neccesary." She replied trying to reassure him.

"Fine. The reason why I have a Angel wing is simple. It's a side effect from my second Sacred Gear, Angel/Devil. Being reincarnated speed up the process greatly, and as of now I'am half-angel, half-devil." As Vince said this his wings came out of his back.

Rias' eyes widened when she heard that. She looked at his angel wing and touched it, causing him to blush a little. "Oh? your blushing, kawaii." She said smiling devilishly.

Vince called back his wings causing her to pout. He ignored it and spoke up, " I'm finished explaining, it's your turn."

"Ask away." Was all she said.

**(Play .Hack/G.U. Ost: Desktop)**

"Why do you keep refering to yourself as my master, and how did you reincarnate me as a Devil?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Rias then began to explain to him about the Evil Piece system and the Rating Game.

Vince's face was void of any emotions after a minute of not saying anything he asked, "What piece am I?"

"Your a Pawn Vince-kun, you took three Mutation Pieces." Rias answered looking at him concerned about his lack of emotions.

_(I'm just a Pawn... something to be used and thrown away. Was this reincarnation thing even worth it? Being killed, just to be revived as a Servant... I feel so empty now...)_ He thought holding back his emotions.

"What are Mutation Pieces?" Vince asked monotonously.

"Mutation Pieces are special pieces that are used to reincarnation a person. When they require several pireces to be reincarnated. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only one out of ten Devils possess the piece. I couldn't reincarnate you with three regular Pawn Pieces, so I had to call my Onii-sama to give me some Mutation Pieces and you took all three." Rias explained to him.

"I see... did anyone else take a Mutation Piece?"

"A Bishop, took a mutated piece but he's... away at the moment. And Issei took five Pawn Pieces one of them being a Mutation Piece." She answered him.

Vince then got up from his seat and went to the door, "Thanks, for the information I'll be going now."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go train. I need something to do." He replied opening the door.

"I'll come along." Rias said getting up.

_(Should I let her tag along? Hmm... she's a bit bossy but... No I need to get away from her until I cool down. Right now it's hard trying to control my emotions. And I need to come up with a plan to break away from her Peerage. I refuse to be a Servant.)_ Vince thought to himself.

"Actually I'm going to train alone." Vince told her.

**(Play Legend of the Dragoon Ost: Enemy Attack)**

**[Umm, Vince we have a problem.]** Shin said speaking up.

"What?"

**[Check the radar.]**

He checked the radar and his eyes widened greatly, "Oh shit..."

"Vince-kun what's wrong?" She asked worried at the expression on his face.

"Several Taboo Noise has appeared on the radar and there going to the park where Issei and I got reincarnated." Vince said narrowing his eyes.

Rias' eyes widened but then narrowed, "How long until they arrive?"

"I don't know the exact time, but I guess it'll take five minutes for them to arrive." He then turned to her. "I'll be going now Rias."

"I'm coming to Vince, afterall I can't let my cute servant to head off to battle without back-up." She said heading outside.

"Can you even fight?"

"Of course, I can fight."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm even though you sound like a spoiled brat, with to much time on her hands." He said sarcastically.

Rias' eye twitched at being called a spoiled brat but prepared a Magic Circle, until Vince grabbed her hand.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked looking at him with a annoyed expression.

He didn't say anything but closed the door, while Rias just tapped her foot waiting.

"You need to conserve your energy for the Noise, besides I got something that will take us there quickly." Vince answered with a shrug.

"Which is?"

"This." He snapped his fingers and she watched in fascination, as the gem on his bracelet glowed and a hovercraft appeared next to him.

"Is this your other Sacred Gear?" Rias asked looking at the black and white hovercraft.

"Yes, this is Angel/Devil." He said introducing it.

She let out a low whistle, "Nice ride Vince-kun."

"Thanks. Now let's get going." He said getting on the hovercraft.

**[Wait a minute Vince.] **Shin said speaking up.

"Yeah, Shin what's wrong?" Vince said looking at the PET.

**[Your pins aren't well suited towards combat Vince.]**

His eyes widened when he remembered, "Oh yeah, I forgot thanks Shin." He thanked as he swapped his Teleportal pin for his Thunderbolt pin.

**[No Problem.]**

**{Gremory-san, you might want to hold on tight to Vince, this ride can go pretty fast.}** Amaya told her speaking up.

She nodded and got on the hovercraft, wrapping her hands around his waist and putting her head on his back, while smirking the entire time.

He blushed at the close contact. _(Tch, she's probably smirking at me.)_

Vince then took off to the skies, flying at high speeds. Unaware, that Shin and Amaya gave each other a highfive.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Park) (Play Digital Devil Saga 2 Ost: Battle for Survival)**

The two arrived at to see four Noise, destroying the park. The two Noise looked like, black wolfs, with a sliver tail, and grey tattoos on it's back. The other two Noise has the appearance of a black grizzly bear, with grey claws, and white tattoos on it's chest.

**[Careful, you two those Taboo Noise are strong.]** Shin warned the two.

**{Shin-kun, is right watch each others backs alright?}** Amaya added, worried about the two.

_(Well at least, I'm not going solo this time.)_ Vince thought slightly shuddering at having to fight four Taboo Noise on his own.

"Understood." Vince then turned to her, "You ready to take out the trash Rias?" He asked smirking at her.

"Of course I'am Vince-kun, now let's go." She answered also smirking.

He raised his and a bolt of lighting striked a wolf Noise, shocking it. Rias then followed up by shooting a crimson sphere from her hand hitting the wolf. It howled in pain and lunged at her. Her eyes widened when it wasn't destroyed.

Vince's eyes widened when he saw she wasn't going to dodge _(Damn it Rias!) _he sprinted towards her and tackled her out of the way before the Noise could bite her. He quickly extended his palm, and a bolt of lighting hit the wolf in the face destroying it.

"Be careful Rias!"

"R-right thanks Vince-kun."

**[Vince behind you!]**

He turned around to see the, two grizzly bear Noise charging at him. Vince quickly got up and sidestepped the Noise he then followed up with a vicious kick to the side sending into a light pole. Vince then shot a bolt of lighting at the light pole causing the Noise to be electrocuted by it destorying it in the process. _(Better him than me.)_

Seeing that Vince wasn't going to dodge the second Noise, Rias fired another crimson sphere hitting it in the face. It thrashed around in pain, until Vince tackled it into the ground and shot a thunderbolt at it's face in point blank range destroying it.

"Thanks for the save Rias." He thanked helping her get up.

"No problem Vince-kun."

Unaware to the pair the wolf snuck behind them and lunged at Vince, the Noise bit down on his left arm hard.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Vince-kun!" Rias screamed as she saw alot of blood pouring down his left arm.

_(Gah! it hurts I gotta get rid of it now!)_ He raised his right arm and a metal chain came out his palm and wrapped around the wolf's neck. The chain tightened and the Noise opened it's mouth _(Now's my chance!)_ Vince thought as he grabbed the wolf by the face and slammed it into ground causing it to yelp in pain.

"Rias! Shoot it down now!" He exclaimed as he jumped back as far as he could. She launched a crimson sphere hitting the Noise in the stomach destroying it. "No one hurts my servant."

**(Play Final Fantasy X Ost: Wandering Flame)**

Vince's eye twitched in annoyance at being called servant but said nothing. He tried to move his left arm only to cringe in pain. _(Tch, I think it's broken... stupid fleabag.)_

_(Ngh! my arm hurts so much...) _He looked his left arm and noticed that the blood coming out his arm wouldn't stop. _(I feel so dizzy... I think I'm gonna rest for a bit. I'm pretty sure they won't mind...)_ Vince thought as he collasped.

His head would have hit the floor but Rias caught him, with a worried expression on her face.

**{It's okay Gremory-san he just fainted from blood loss and exhaustion.}** Amaya explained trying to reassure her.

"Is it from using those attacks earlier?" She asked as she prepared a Magic Circle.

**{Yes, it also doesn't help that this was his first time using both Sacred Gears at once. It pretty much drained him.}**

Rias nodded at the explanation already knowing he's not used to fighting. She lifted Vince up and disappeared through the Magic Circle.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Home)**

**{How's his arm Gremory-san?} ** Amaya asked concerned about his left arm.

"Well, I was able to mend most of his left arm and stop the bleeding, but I'll have to bathe him in my magic again so his arm can fully recover by tommorow." She explained as she covered Vince in a blanket.

**[I see, then it's a good thing he got rid of that Noise off his arm when he did. Otherwise, he would have lost that arm.]** Shin commented with a frown.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten overconfident. Vince got hurt because of me..." Rias lamented.

**[It's better to learn now, than to learn later on. Besides your still young, you still have alot to learn and Vince wouldn't have want you to feel regret over this.]** Shin said trying to console her.

She sighed at that but nodded, "Shin-san, Amaya-san do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

**{Only if there not to personal Gremory-san.} **Amaya answered seriously.

"Fair enough."

"How were those Noise, able to withstand my attacks? They should have been destroyed with one shot!" Rias exclaimed still surprised and slightly disturbed how they were able to survive.

**[Vince already explained this, but I'll say it once more. Noise have a strong resistance towards any attack espically Taboo Noise. But with enough training you can destroy them in one shot.] **Shin explained to her.

"Does Vince really have a bad eating habit?" She asked wondering if that was true.

**{Check his pantry and the refrigerator.}**

Rias nodded and checked, her eyes widened when all she saw in the refrigerator was a carton of eggs, and six boxes of frozen pizza. The pantry only contained nine cups of instant ramen. _(This is going to change I can't let Vince-kun continue eating like this.)_

She then tossed everything into the trash and spoke up, "I can't let Vince-kun eat like this it's unhealthy. So I'm going to make sure he eats a well balanced diet."

**[It's okay, besides it will do him good to eat healthy again.]**

"But why is he eating like this?" Rias asked wondering why he has such a bad eating habit.

Shin and Amaya looked at each other for a few minutes and then nodded.

**{It's his way of coping with his problems. Whenever he gets stressed he eats ramen, or pizza.}** Amaya said with a sigh.

She put a hand to her head and sighed " That's not healthy."

**[We know that. But now that he awakened us, we'll do our best to help him.]**

**{Anyway, be sure to go to sleep soon Gremory-san. You may not notice it, but your body is tired and you need to rest as well.}**

"I'll do that soon but right now I need to take care of a few things." Rias stated as she left the room via Magic Circle.

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Down to Dawn)**

Twenty minutes later a Magic Circle appeared and Rias came through it, holding two grocery bags.

**[Welcome back, Gremory-san.] **Shin greeted.

"Thank you Shin-san. How's Vince-kun, and Amaya-san?" She asked as she started putting away the groceries.

**[He's sleeping like a log and Amaya fell asleep shortly after you left.]** Shin replied chuckling.

Rias giggled at hearing that. _(I'm sure Akeno would had a field day at seeing that.)_

"That's good to hear, goodnight Shin-san." She replied walking to the room where Vince is.

**[Good night, Gremory-san.]**

Rias entered into the room and took off her clothes and tucked herself next to him. She hugged his left arm so it could heal faster, but to her surprise. Vince put his right arm on her back and brought her closer to him as if he's trying to hug her. She blushed at the way Vince held her, but smiled and went to sleep cuddling him.

Shin chuckled at the scene and went to sleep next to Amaya, after kissing her on her forehead.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince woke up yawning, his eyes widened when he saw Rias sleeping next to him naked. _(What the... again? Oh right...now I remember that stupid fleabag used my left arm as his new chew toy. Tch, I need to get stronger so that doesn't happen again. It kinda feels nice being held like this... I feel warm.)_

A small blush appeared on his face but he quickly shook it off. _(What the hell am I thinking... I don't even know her that well this is getting ridiculous, I better get out of bed now.)_

He tried to get out of her grip but she pulled him in close which cause his face to be in her breasts. _(Gah! It's like heaven and hell got drunk a one night stand and made a love child. I can't breathe! I need air! I need air!)_

Vince then grabbed a pillow and subsituted it for his face, she quickly latched on to the pillow and he took this chance to crawl out of bed.

_(Phew! that was close, I thought I was going to suffocate. At least I know now that her oppai aren't fake... And I need to take a cold shower now... Dammit!)_ He thought heading towards the shower.

After taking a cold shower and brushing his teeth, Vince dressed up in his Kuoh uniform and left the room, making sure not to wake her up.

**(Play Gran Turismo 5 Ost: Passion - Yuki Oike Lounge Music)**

"Morning Shin, Amaya." He greeted as he picked up the PET that was found on table.

**{Morning Vince-kun...} **Amaya greeted groggily, while rubbing her eyes.

**[Moning Vince, how's the arm] **Shin asked as he cracked his neck.

"It feels a bit stiff aside, from I'm good." He replied stretching his left arm.

**{That's a relief, you almost lost your arm yesterday.}**

"So what happened after I collasped?" Vince asked with a shrug, not really caring what about what happened to his arm. Shin and Amaya frowned at this but the two explained what happened yesterday.

After hearing that he rushed to the kitchen and checked only to see his pizza and ramen to be replaced. Vince facepalmed at seeing this and went to check the trash when he did he saw the ramen and the pizza there. _(Dammit all! I was going to eat that. Screw this I'm going to the grocery store hopefully it's open at this time.)_

He left the kitchen and went to the table to grab his PET, he was about to leave but was stopped when he heard, groaning and mumbling. Feeling his curiosty getting the better of him he opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened when he saw Rias tossing and turning in her sleep mumbling "No." "Stop." "Riser."

**{Vince-kun she's having a nightmare.}**

"I know."

**[Are you going to help her?]**

"I don't know she did throw away my ramen and pizza..."

**{Vince-kun!}**

"I get it, I get it, sheesh it was just a joke." He said raising his arms in defense.

Shin snorted, **[Yeah a bad joke at that.]**

"Yeah, yeah..."

_(I've never seen her like this before, this Riser guy must be some character to be giving her this kind of nightmare.)_ Vince thought to himself as he got on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Rias, it's just a bad dream no one is going to do anything to you." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

Her eyes snapped opened, she quickly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You feelin' alright Rias?" Vince asked concerned about her.

"Yes... I'm alright Vince-kun, don't worry." She replied with a forced smile.

Vince shrugged and got out of bed, "Okay."

"Oh, and Rias?"

"Yes?"

"You suck at lying." He said as he closed the door.

"You're so rude you know that!" Rias yelled as he closed the door. She shook her head. "At least, he didn't call me a tomato."

"Good morning, Tomato-tan!" Vince called out through the door.

"Shut up! I'm not a tomato!" She screamed with a tickmark on her head, which only grew in size when she heard him laughing.

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Ost: Cave of Remembrance)**

He sat on a chair and pulled out his PET. "Hey Shin, Amaya I've been meaning to ask you something..."

**[What is it Vince?]**

"The pins I used yesterday, did they grow stronger?" Vince asked wondering about his pins.

**[Yes, they did your Thunderbolt and Chain Pain pins. They are close to being mastered.]**

He raised an eyebrow, "Already? But I only used them once in battle."

**[True, but remember your opponents were Taboo Noise, and the pins you take into battle grow stronger.] **Shin explained to him.

"So how many battles do I have to be in until there mastered?" Vince asked looking at the two pins he just took out of his pocket.

**[Just one.]**

"I see..." He shook his head and put the pins back in his pocket. "Moving on... can you explain to me, more about my abilities as a half-angel, half-devil Amaya?"

**{Sure thing Vince-kun, but before I do. Can you explain to me about the Evil Pieces and the Rating Game?}**

Vince rolled his eyes but nodded, "Evil Piece, is a system created by Ajuka Beelzebub, who is on of the four great Maou. He created after the Great War, as a way to help replensih the number of Devils, that died during the Great War. Also, the Evil Pieces are based off the game Chess.

**{And the Rating Game?}**

"The Rating Game, is basically a live action chess match that was created after the introduction of Evil Pieces. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength that determines their social standing in the Underworld." He explained with a bored look on his face.

**{Yup, you got it right.}**

"I'm surprised you remembered all of that Vince-kun." Rias spoke up as she took a seat on a chair.

He just deadpanned at her, "I'm not Issei."

"Right, right." She said waving her hand.

"Hmph."

Amaya cleared her throat getting their attention before a arguement could start. **{Well, for starters just like a Devil your physical abilities have increased, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. In addition, you can see clearly in the dark and can fly just like Devils. And your immune to sunburns, again just like Devils.}**

"Not bad... so did I get anything from the Angel's side?" Vince asked.

**{Yes, you did. Although it's a shared ability with the Devils, you can communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. The name of this is ability is called 'Language.' You also gained the ability to use light-based attacks, like Angels do.}** Amaya explained to the two.

Rias' eyes widened at this, knowing that Vince will be a force to be reckoned with in the future.

Vince, however narrowed his eyes and spoke up, "That's nice and all but what's the catch?"

**{Very perspective of you Vince-kun. But yes there are drawbacks to all of this.}**

"What are the drawbacks, Amaya-san?" Rias asked concerned about them.

**{Using light-based attacks, will not only give you recoil damage. It will also drain your magic reserves twice as fast. Fortunately, with the proper training Vince can devolop a strong light resistance. He'll hardly recieve any recoil damage and his reserves won't deplete so fast, also light-based attacks won't hurt you so much.}** Amaya explained to them.

"What type of training do, I have to do to increase my light resistance?" Vince asked curious about what type of traning he has to do.

**{By using light-based attacks your resistance will increase. But it'll be safer to do it when someone is monitoring you. Otherwise, there's a chance you could die from light poisoning.}** Amaya said with a grimace.

Rias' eyes widened in horror, and made a mental note to have someone keep an eye on him when he starts his light training.

"Meh." Vince said with a shrug, not really caring if he dies from light training.

Rias frowned at his responce and made another mental note, to talk to Akeno about this.

"So are we done? Not to be rude or anything but I don't want to be late for school." Vince said looking at the time.

**{Yes, I'm done Vince-kun.}** Amaya answered with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll be going now." He replied walking to the door until he was stopped by Rias.

**(Play Star Ocean 3 Ost: A Bird Who Forgot to Fly -Instrumental)**

"Let me cook breakfast before we go." She said to him.

"Do we have the time?" Vince asked.

"Of course, we do it'll just take a few minutes so just wait." Rias replied walking into the kitchen.

Fifthteen minutes later, Rias walked holding two plates and two cups of orange juice. She put the plates and the cups on the table. With a quick 'Itadakimasu' the pair started eating.

Vince took a bite of his breakfast and froze._ (Whoa I did not expect this.)_

Rias noticed this and asked, "W-what's wrong is it bad?"

He shook his head, "N-no it's very good actually thanks, Rias."

She smiled happily and went back to eating at a slightly faster pace with a small blush on her face.

Vince noticed this is however and said nothing only going back to eating, _(Why did she seem nervous when asked me that and why is there a small blush on her face? Eh, nevermind I'll probably find out some other this food is good, I didn't think she could cook like this.)_

Once, the pair finished eating they washed the dishes and put away the walked to the door and just when Vince was about to open the door, Rias spoke up.

"Hey Vince-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for waking me up from my nightmare." She said pulling him into a hug.

His eyes widened at the sudden contact, but nodded and returned the hug. "Yeah... no problem."

After a minute the two broke the hug and Vince opened the door.

_(I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to make an exception.)_ "Shall we?" He asked extending his hand.

"Let's." She replied grabbing his hand.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry I was a bit stuck on what to do for this chapter. I didn't intend for the chapter to take this long, but I made the chapter a bit longer than I originally intended to as a way of saying sorry for taking so long.**

**Now then, the reason why Rias didn't call her Peerage to help them was because she got overconfident. After all if a human like Vince, was able to kill one then I'm pretty sure she would think they were weak.**

**Also in this chapter I was trying to show that, while Vince is smart and he is mature most of the time. He doesn't exactly have the best habits and he really doesn't care about putting his life in danger. **

**I hope everyone liked the explanation about the half-angel, half-devil, thing. And the Noise explanation. Oh and if anyone has a better term for it please tell me. It gets a bit tiring writing 'half-angel, half-devil' all of the time.**

**Oh, and just so everyone knows this chapter happens one day before Rias and the others deal with the Stray Devil Viser. Let me know, if there's anything I can do improve and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Finally here is the pin list for the pins used in this chapter and the last. I will post the pins I created in the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Memory Viewer: Also the user to store a memory of there past into the pin. Turns red when there's a memory stored, white when it's empty. Has a picture of a card on the pin (Looks like the card from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.)**

**Chain Pain: Creates a silver metal chain that contricts or strangles the enemy depending on what the user wants it to do. Has a picture of a metal chain across the pin.**


	7. Chapter V: Training and The Stray Hunt

**Author's Note: Sorry about the slow update. I had kind of a mini writer's block and when I got out of it. "I did a what if" story with Roxas Hyuuga. If our Oc's ever met each other. I got sidetracked by that. But I made the chapter a longer than I originally intended too. Now then, as for the people that want to see the Student Councils reactions to him. I'll be holding that off at least until the next chapter. Mainly, because I don't know how they would really react to him and for the people saying to classify Vince as a nephilim. I don't see it working mainly due to nephilim originally a half- angel, half-human. Not half-angel, half-devil like the DMC reboot. I'm stuck between either calling Vince a nephailem (Not to be confused for nephilim.) or Angel/Devil. Oh and should Rias drop the "Kun" honorific for Vince or keep it?Let me know what you think in the comments.**

**That's all I have to say for now, enjoy the chapter.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Persona 3 Portable Ost: Time)**

As the two walked through the school halls, Vince sighed as he heard the female students talk about him being shipped with Rias or Akeno._ (What the hell is wrong with them? Me being with a yandere that looks like a tomato, or a sadistic double AA battery? Get real...)_

"Remind me, never to walk to school again." He muttered to Shin and Amaya.

"It's not that bad Vince-kun, besides it'll do you good to be popular." Rias replied after hearing him.

"Being popular sucks." Vince told her.

"Aww! Don't be like that Vince-kun." Rias replied hugging his arm.

"Do you have to be so affectionate with me?" He asked in a irrated tone.

"I can't help it."

"It's because all Gremory's have an affectionate trait with their servants." A familiar voice spoke up.

_(Akeno...)_ Vince thought to himself getting ready incase she attacked.

Rias noticed this and sighed.

"Good morning. Buchou, Vince-kun." Akeno greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Akeno." The two greeted in unison.

They looked at each other in surprise, but just shrugged.

"Ara ara, you two seem two really do seem to be getting along well." She commented with a smile."

"I suppose... But she does have a few yandere moments here and there." Vince said getting out of Rias' grip.

Akeno put a hand to her mouth covering it. "Oh, I hope she hasn't done anything ecchi to you."

"I wouldn't know, I was unconcious for pretty much half of the day." He replied with a shrug.

"Ara ara, Buchou knocking out Vince-kun just so you could have your way with him how bold." She said holding a hand to her mouth giggling.

"I know right? I mean I'm just a innocent sixteen year old, trusting my sempai and she takes advantage of me. Oh how cruel is this world?" Vince replied smirking at her.

"It's not like that Akeno! And stop saying weird things about me Vince-kun!" Rias shouted at both of them.

"No promises Rias."

"Whatever you say Buchou, ufufufu."

**{Vince-kun, the bell will sound off soon.}** Amaya told him, speaking up.

"Thanks Amaya. I gotta go, I'll see you at the club later. He replied walking off.

Vince then turned around, "Oh and Rias?"

"Yes, Vince-kun?"

"I don't blame you for the other day." He told her before walking off.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, feeling relief that Vince doesn't blame her for yesterday.

"What happened yesterday Buchou? Akeno asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story Akeno, I'll explain with Vince-kun after school." Rias replied with a sigh.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(After School - ORC Clubroom) (Play Persona 4 Ost: Backside of the TV)**

Vince walked into the old school building and knocked on the door. After hearing a 'Come in.' He went into the room. Immediately, everyone in the room looked at him, seeing this Vince leaned next to the door, incase he needed to escape.

"Hey Vince..." Issei greeted trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Hello, Issei." He greeted him, before he went back to leaning on the wall closing his eyes.

No one, would say anything for the next few minutes due to the tense and slightly awkward atmosphere. Kiba and Koneko would occasionally glance at him, before going back to do there homework. Issei just sat at a chair and looked around the room, until he started to day dream with a perverted look on his face.

Vince opened his eyes when he noticed Rias and Akeno walk into the room. _(It's about time. I was about to leave. After all, I have to train and waiting around for you two to show up isn't really worth it.) _His eyes narrowed when Akeno looked at him. _(Did Rias tell her, or is it something else?)_

"Vince-kun, since you left early yesterday introduce yourself." She told him.

He sighed and stopped leaning on the wall. "My name Reinhart Vince. A second year, I am half-angel, half-devil." As he introduced himself a white angel wing and a black devil wing, came out of his back.

Vince gauged everyone's reaction and noticed that they looked more surprised and confused. With the expection of Rias.

**[ I am Narukami, Shin and I reside in one of Vince's Sacred Gears.] **He said introducing himself.

**{I'm Narukami, Amaya and like Shin-kun I also reside in one of Vince-kun's Sacred Gears.}** She said also introducing himself.

Vince and Rias then began to explain everything about what happened yesterday about his abilities, the Noise, and the attack.

Vince sighed when he noticed everyone had trouble believing what they just heard. So he swapped his Thunderbolt pin with his Memory Viewer pin. He concetrated and put his memory of his battle from yesterday in the pin. It glowed a little and put everyone in a small trance. A minute later everyone shook their heads. "So, do you believe us now or do you want me to play that memory again?"

"There's no need for sarcasm Vince-kun, we understand that Taboo Noise are dangerous now." Akeno told him, frowning at his attitude.

Vince just shrugged not really caring what she said, and called back his wings.

"Not to mention troublesome, if even Buchou couldn't beat them easily." Kiba added with a frown.

"...Unsettling." Was all Koneko said.

"Taboo Noise and Boss Noise are the real problem, aside from that it's not that bad." He told them.

"Unless, you decide to be reckless and chain alot of Noise which would cause quite a bit of collateral damage." Akeno responded with a small frown.

"Bite me Sparky." He replied, glaring at her.

Everyone's eyes widened when Vince said that to her.

"Ara ara, it looks like I'll have to discipline you, Vince-kun. Ufufu." Akeno replied, smiling sadistically at him as lighting started surging through her hand.

"Hmph. You can try, but I'll make sure you fail horribly Akeno." Vince retorted, with a metal chain coiling around his arm.

"Vince, Akeno! That's enough!" Rias commanded.

"Yes, Buchou." She answered calming down.

Vince said nothing but opened the door.

"Where are you going Vince-kun?" Rias asked watching him leave the room.

"To cause collateral damage with the Noise." He replied sarcastically, closing the door.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that. The others turned to Rias, awaiting her orders. "Kiba, Koneko go with Vince and make sure he doesn't get in over his head, or cause collateral damage. Tell him he is to fight Noise under your supervision, but he has to come back here in four hours." Issei, your free to go but come back here in four hours. Akeno, your with me.

"Yes, Buchou!" Everyone replied in unison before the three left the room.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Empty Parking Lot)**

After walking out of the old building, Vince continued walking. Until he found a empty parking lot. _(Perfect. No one is around and it's off school grounds, so I can't get in trouble.)_

**[Don't over do it Vince.]** Shin said, speaking up.

**{Shin-kun is right, even though these are regular Noise you should be careful.}** Amaya added.

"Alright. I'll be careful." He replied, swapping his Memory Viewer pin with his Thunderbolt pin. _( I better start with scanning one Noise symbol as a warm up. Besides, I only need to fight one more time and then Thunderbolt and Chain Pain, will be mastered.)_

Vince pressed a few buttons on the PET, and touched a Noise symbol on the screen. _(Here goes nothing.)_

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Battle 1)**

Two grey wolves with a blue tail and front legs appeared next to him, each growling for at him.

He jumped back and glared at them, "You may not be the wolf that bit me, but you two are going down!"

Vince shot out a thunderbolt from his palm, impaling the wolf's leg. He sprinted towards the downed wolf and smashed his elbow into it's face. Causing it to yelp in pain, not finished yet he followed up with a brutal headbutt destroying it.

The other Noise lunged at Vince, but he throws a metal chain at the Noise, latching on to it. The Noise fell back from the force of the chain. Not wanting to miss an opening, Vince picks up the Noise by the legs and starts spinning. Using the momentum of the spin he slams the Noise into the ground and jumps on top of it, crushing the Noise under his weight destroying it.

"Heh."

"How was the battle?" He asked sitting down taking a rest.

**{It was good, considering your a beginner but...} ** Amaya trailed off.

**[You had too many openings and you need more experience.]** Shin added with a strict tone.

"Okay." He replied with a shrug.

Vince got up and swapped his newly mastered Thunderbolt and Chain Pain pin, for his Pyrokinesis and Cure drink pin. "Okay, time to chain."

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: Battle 2)**

After pressing a few buttons on the PET and chaining 3 Noise symbols. Two green frogs with blue tattoos for it's hind legs appeared.

Vince immediately sprinted towards the frogs and kicked it in the face sending it back the other frog tried to jump on top of him, but a trail of fire appeared next to him burning it, causing it to croak in pain. Seeing this he jumped on top of the frog crushing it brutally underneath his weight. _(Heh. Looks like Super Mario can be brutal.)_

The second frog tried jumping Vince from behind but he jumped back and punched it's face. Not finished yet he followed up with a body slam destroying it. "So, who's next?"

As he said that two green minks with green tattoos for wings appeared right in front of him and tried to slash him with their wings. Vince quickly brought up a trail of fire burning the two minks. He quickly jumped back as he could to gain some distance. Vince smirked when he saw a metal pipe next to him. He quickly let loose a trail of fire burning one of the green minks. He quickly picked up the metal pipe and ran towards the green minks, Vince smashed the metal pipe into it's head destroying it. Although, he winced when he heard a sickening crunch before it was destroyed. The other green mink saw this and slashed Vince in the three times. Two in the chest and one in the face.

"Tch." He grunted in pain as blood poured out from his chest and face. Vince let out a trail of fire burning the green mink. He grabbed the Mink by the neck, slammed it into the ground and shoved the metal pipe into it's eye, causing it to thrash in pain. Vince then jumped on top of it's body destroying it. "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Three grey-brown like hedgehogs appeared with yellow quills, each fired a bunch of quills into the air each heading towards Vince. His eyes widened and he quickly rolled out of the barely avoiding the attack. He tried to attack one of the hedgehogs with his metal pipe but one of them turned there backs on him and expanded it's quills. He quickly rolled out of the way and threw the metal pipe at it but, his eyes widened when the quills were able to pierce through the metal pipe easily. _(Yeesh. Good thing I rolled out of the way if it can pierce through a metal pipe that easily.)_

Vince let loose a trail of fire burning one of the hedgehogs, he quickly dodged when he saw the quills being fired at him again. Seeing a rock next to him he picked it up and threw it at the hedgehog nailing it in the eye. Taking advanatage of the opening he burned the hedgehog until it was destroyed. Vince then dashed out of the way nearly being impaled by the quills. _(Damn it. At this rate, I'll be too tired to dodge.)_

The last two hedgehogs fired quills at Vince, he tried to dodge but he couldn't so he put up his arms in defense. He let out a sharp grunt of pain as his arms where impaled by multiple quills. The hedgehogs were about to fire again but where destroyed by a slash bisecting it in half, and someone throwing a boulder at it, destorying it.

Vince turned around to see Kiba and Koneko looking at him concerned. His eyes narrowed and he quickly got up and tried to walk away from them.

**(Play Persona 3 Ost: Troubled)**

"Wait! Reinhart-kun, don't move your hurt." Kiba said walking to him.

Vince was about to run until he stop by Koneko holding him by the arm preventing him from escaping. "...Reckless."

"Irrelevant, to me." He replied with a shrug.

Kiba and Koneko frowned at his lack of care for his own body but said nothing.

"Why are you two here?" Vince asked looking at them with a frown.

"...Buchou ordered us." Koneko replied with no emotions.

Seeing him raise an eyebrow, Kiba spoke up, "It's so you don't get overwhelmed fighting Noise, and Buchou wants us to meet her in four hours."

"Fine."

**[Vince you need to heal yourself.]** Shin said speaking up.

**{Those wounds are pretty bad.} **Amaya added.

Vince nodded and drank an orange soda can, Kiba and Koneko's eyes widened when nearly all of the wounds were healed in a matter of seconds.

"Impressive ability Reinhart-kun, I didn't know you were good at healing magic." He said, smiling.

"I don't know any magic, Yuuto-san." He replied, with a shrug.

"...Sacred Gear?" Koneko asked.

Vince nodded at her answer. "The main function of PET, is to use my imagination and pretty much make almost anything in the form of a pin."

"...Similar." Koneko said.

"What?"

"Koneko was comparing your Sacred Gear to mine." Kiba stated.

"I guess, that's explains why your not using a sheath. Right?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"Correct. My Sacred Gear is called Sword Birth. I can produce, numerous demonic swords with different attributes. With my will, kind of like how you use your imagination to create your pins. The sword in my hand is called, Holy Eraser. It devours holy energy." He explained with a smile.

_(How the hell did he sparkle like that... Nevermind, some things are better off not knowing.)_ Vince thought, inwardly shuddering a little. "I can see the similarties between PET and Sword Birth. Though if I make a pin that's too powerful, my body won't be able to handle the strain from using it."

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Shibuya)**

"...Train safely." Koneko replied with a bored look.

"Koneko is right Reinhart-kun. Train your body so you can get stronger, but don't make your training a danger to your life." Kiba explained with a smile.

"I suppose, I could. Shin, Amaya how close are my pins are to being mastered?" Vince asked, looking at his PET.

**[Not close enough Vince. You need to battle more with it, either that or a strong enemy.] **Shin explained with a sigh.

"Fair enough. So how much time do I have left?" He asked, with a sigh.

**{You have one hour left, Vince-kun.}** Amaya answered.

"Alright, thanks for helping me, tell Rias I'll be there in a hour. Later." Vince told the two, as he clicked his fingers causing Angel/Devil to appear right next to him. He ignored there surprised looks, got on Angel/Devil and took off.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Rias's eyes widened as she heard, Kiba and Koneko go into detail about what happened after Vince left.

"He's really full of surprises. To think he has a pin that heals his injuries that quickly." Rias spoke, taking a sip of her tea to calm down.

"But he's really reckless, fighting all of those Noise alone. If Kiba and Koneko didn't arrive in time he would have been killed." Akeno said, frowning at his carelessness.

Rias shook her head and got up, " Since, we're close Kiba, Koneko get ready. Akeno go, get Vince and make sure to remind him to come."

"Yes, Buchou!" The three replied in unison.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Home) (Play The World Ends With You Ost: Three Minutes Clapping)**

Vince came out of the shower, wearing a pair of black shorts and a black-sleeveless shirt, with a towel over his neck. "Ah, that was a good shower. So... Shin, Amaya I'm going to create a holy pin." Seeing the surprised looks on their faces he explained, "It's because, I have a bad feeling something big is going to happen soon. I'm not sure what it is, but it's giving me an uneasy feeling and I want to be prepared."

**[Alright, we understand. Do you have any ideas on the holy pin's design?] **Shin asked, seriously.

"Yes, actually I do have an idea." He replied, pressing a few buttons on the PET.

**[Okay, got it. And the name?]** Shin asked.

"Holy Buster."

**[...And done! Holy Buster is now complete.]** He answered, as a pin popped out of the slot.

"Thanks." Vince said, looking at the pin. The pin has a picture of a sliver arm cannon. He swapped it with his pyrokinesis pin, and put it the pin in storage.

_(Huh... I think I'll play for a little bit before I go. Star Ocean 3 or Persona 3 Fes, hmm?)_ He thought to himself.

'Knock Knock'

"Dammit..."

Vince checked and his eyes narrowed, _(Oh give me a break! First Rias knocks now Akeno. What the hell man?! I can't enjoy some peace and quiet playing some games?! This blows... Tch, I wonder why she's here it's not time, I still have thirty minutes left. What could she be after? Hmm... Better stay cautious just incase. The fact that she's here thrity minutes before the meeting time is suspicious.)_

'Knock Knock'

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. What is it Akeno?" He asked, opening the door.

"Ara, do you have to be so rude? Buchou, sent me here to remind you to attend the meeting time." She explained, frowning at his attitude.

"Yeah. Okay, I get it, I'll be there on time." He replied, in a irrated tone.

Akeno sighed at his attitude but nodded, "Did you have something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you later Vince-kun." She told him, walking off.

_(Damn... Stupid conscious.)_ Vince thought to himself.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Vince-kun?" She replied, turning around.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you at the clubroom, can you forgive me?" He asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Of course, I forgive you Vince-kun." Akeno said, pulling him into a hug.

His eyes widened at the hug, but then narrowed. _(Okay. What's the reason?)_

"But if you ever head off on your own, to destroy Noise, like that again. I'll have to educate you not to, ufufufu." She whispered, sadistically in his ear.

Vince pulled away from the hug and smirked at her, _(Too easy, Akeno. Too easy.)_

"Thanks for the offering Akeno, but no thanks. You don't look like you'll educate me very well." He replied, closing the door quickly before she could answer.

Akeno's eye twitched in annoyance and left with only one thought in mind, _(Ufufu, Vince-kun is so rebelious I can't wait to educate him after giving him some shock therapy.)_

**{You do realize, she'll get even with you right?} **Amaya asked, him.

"Meh. Then I'll, just do the same." He replied, with a shrug.

**[Regardless, get ready. We only have twenty-five minutes left, and you still need to eat considering you lied to her face.]** Shin said, speaking up.

"It won't be a lie right now." Vince replied, eating a slice of pizza.

Shin and Amaya only shook their heads at what he said, but nodded.

**{To think you would buy a box of pizza, after you left the parking lot...}** Amaya said, mostly to herself.

After finishing his pizza and a drinking some soda, Vince went to his room and changed. A few minutes later. He came out of the room dressed in a dark blue muscle-shirt, black pants, a long black and sliver coat, and metallic black sneakers.

**[Not bad Vince.]**

**{Yeah, it looks good on you Vince-kun.}**

"Thanks. How many minutes do I have left?"

**{If you go now Vince-kun, you'll make it with two minutes to spare. And stop eating all of that pizza! It's not good for you and Rias even changed your groceries with something healthy.}** Amaya answered him, with a frown.

"No. What she did is of no importance to me." He replied, coldly.

**[That's enough you two. We have to go now if we want to make it on time.]** Shin said, speaking out.

Vince rolled his eyes and got up, "Fine."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Abandoned Building) (Play Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Ost: Valhalla)**

"If this is your idea of a field trip, I'd hate to be there when you host a party Rias." Vince said, looking around inside the building.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you're rude?" She asked, as her twitched.

"I don't know, did anyone ever tell you're leading five highschool kids, to an abandoned building in the middle of the night?" He countered with a deadpan look on his face.

Rias's face turned red and her eye twitched dangerously, just before she could say anything, Koneko spoke up, "...The smell of blood."

Vince's eyes widened and quickly looked around, for something to defend himself with. To his surprise he found a pair of guns. The first one, is a metallic white gun, with a white angel's on the right side. The second one, is a metallic black gun, with a black devil's wing on the left side. He picked up the guns and examined them. _(Nice guns. But it is a bit weird, how I found them. Hmm...)_

"Hey Shin, Amaya is it me or do these guns feel a bit weird?" Vince whispered to them, not wanting anyone else to hear.

**[That's because those guns you're holding are magically enchanced guns.]** Shin whispered back.

**{Yeah, it seems like it, try putting in some of your magic into the guns. There's no bullets in there but if we're correct, it should reload.}** Amaya added, while whispering.

Vince nodded and poured some of his magic into the guns, he felt some sort of pull from the guns. "Like that?"

**[Yes, it seems to be full of bullets now.]** Shin replied, looking at the guns through the screen.

"Okay, thanks for the help you two." He said, pocketing his guns before anyone else saw.

**[No problem.]**

**{Sure thing Vince-kun.}**

"Vince pay attention!" Rias called out to him.

"Pay attention to what? Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno are handling that Stray Devil." Vince replied, with a bored look on his face.

"How do you even know about Stray Devils Vince-kun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me, if I told you I read it in a fortune cookie?" He asked, with a smirk.

"No."

"Okay, not my problem then." Vince replied, nonchalant.

"Eto... Stray Devils?" Issei asked, looking confused.

"I'll explain, after I finish talking about the Evil Pieces." Rias told, him.

Vince just leaned against a wall on the building, ignoring what Rias is explaining. _(Tch. She just loves to hear herself talk doesn't she? What a pain in my ass, I can't believe, I have to put up with that for who knows who long. Well the sooner, I research the Devil's culture the sooner I can find a way to get out of her Peerage with being hunted for being classified as a Stray Devil.)_

**[Vince be on guard. I detect a Boss Noise in the area, it's very faint and I can't pin point it's exact location, but it's near.]** Shin warned him, seriously.

**{It also doesn't help that Stray Devil Viser is letting off a huge amount of negative emotions. It's like throwing yourself in shark tank holding a bunch of fish.}** Amaya added.

"Yeah... I don't think that's a smart move." He replied, with a deadpan look on his face.

**{Vince-kun, look! at Viser!} **Amaya said, pointing at it.

Vince's eyes widened when he saw a blue Noise Tattoo on Viser. "Shit!" He ran as fast as he could, grabbing Rias and Akeno by the waist, and jumped back as far as he could.

Everyone's eyes widened, when black goo came out of the tattoo and started devouring Viser. It let out a inhumain wail, thrashing around. Until, it stopped moving after being consumed.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Issei shouted, completely shocked at what just happened.

"Shin, Amaya. Was that what I think it was?" He asked, a little bit shaked up from what just happened.

**[Yes, that's what happens when a Noise, devours something.]** Shin said, looking at the scene.

**{Yeah although, I'm a bit surprised that the Stray Devil. Didn't call out for help like it was...}** Amaya trailed off.

"Expecting it." Vince answered, with a scowl on his face.

"Moving on. Rias, Akeno are you two okay?" He asked, letting go of them.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you Vince-kun." Rias replied, with a small blush.

"Ara, that was very heroic of you Vince-kun." Akeno teased, with a small blush.

**(Play Persona 4 Ost: Edge of Madness)**

"...Moving." Koneko said, pointing to the black goo, that's now forming.

"Damn, this doesn't look good..." Vince said, grimacing on how it's forming.

"I think, I'm going to be sick..." Issei said, turning a little green.

The black goo, stopped forming and out it came out a black-ink centuar, with two blood red horns sticking out of it's head, it's eyes are blood shot red, in the center of his body blue Noise Tattoos appeared. The creature spasmed a bit and two black-ink arms came out of it's body, drenched in blood. The Noise let out a ear piercing screech that sent Vince and Issei down to their knees gasping for air.

"Buchou, what are your orders?" Akeno asked, with a serious expression.

"We have to destroy it. We can't let such a thing run rampant." Rias answered, seriously.

_(We have to fight that?! What the hell Rias?! I can feel it's power, it's like suffocating me... Argh! What do I do?! Dammit!)_ He thought, gasping for air.

Vince started shaking in fear, until he felt to hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see Akeno and Kiba smiling at him.

"It's okay Reinhart-kun, you and Issei-kun stand back we'll handle this." Kiba stated, smiling at them.

"Kiba-kun, is right both of you stay back and let us handle this. You two don't have to fight." Akeno reassured the two with a smile.

**(Play Star Ocean 3 Ost: Collaspse of Frailty)**

Vince's eyes widened and then he stopped shaking, _(I-I have to fight too. I won't let my fear get the better of me. And I made Holy Buster, incase something like this would happen. Hopefully, that and those guns I found will destroy it.)_ He thought, getting up.

"Reinhart-kun? What are you doing?" Kiba asked, after seeing him get up.

"I'm fighting too."

"You don't have to force yourself Vince-kun." Akeno told him.

"Why are you going to fight that thing?!" Issei asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to let my fear get the better of me, and if we don't destroy it here and now, it'll grow stronger and cause alot of deaths. I won't let that happen!" Vince declared, with a fierce look of determination.

Issei's eyes widened and stayed silent, for a few seconds. He got up and nodded, "Your right Vince, we have to destroy it. If we don't, it'll kill my chances of being a harem king!"

**(Persona 3 Ost: That Which Escaped the Darkness)**

Before anyone could comment. Vince spoke up, "Shin, Amaya can you give me scan the target?"

**[Give us some time Vince, so we can do a full one. All we know at the moment is that. It's a Boss Noise that devoured Viser.] ** Shin answered.

"Devoured? It looks more like it mutated with it." He replied, looking at the Noise.

"Vince-kun, what are your thoughts on the Noise?" Rias asked, surprising everyone.

"Until, Shin and Amaya are finished analyzing the Noise. We'll have to be on the defensive, while attacking mostly from mid to long range. Only using close range attacks when there's an opening. I'd rather not find out what it could do up close. Luckily, for me I'm equipped." Vince answered, taking out the guns he found earlier.

"Ara, where did you get those guns?" Akeno asked, looking at them.

"I found them on the way here." He replied.

"Right..." Issei said, not really believing him.

"Well it is true, I found them over there." Vince replied, pointing to the spot where he found them.

"Anyway, Kiba, Issei, Koneko, be on the defensive and don't get too close unless there's an opening. Vince, Akeno! you're with me on long range attacks. Go!" Rias ordered firing a crimson sphere at it.

"Yes, Buchou!" Everyone expect Vince shouted.

**(Play Persona 3 Fes Ost: Darkness) **

**[Vince you're too tense. Calm down and procide accordlingly.]** Shin advised.

"Understood." He replied, firing four bullets hitting it in the right eye.

The Noise roared in pain and charged at Vince. He quickly slid underneath it and fired a bunch of bullets as he slid underneath it. Causing it to howl in pain, it tried to impale him with it's left arm but was sliced off by Kiba.

"Are you okay Reinhart-kun?" He asked, looking at the Noise.

"Yeah thanks." Vince replied shooting two bullets hitting it in the left horn. He then jumped back to avoid getting crushed by it's foot and jumped on top it's back firing more bullets into it's spine.

Akeno saw this and fired a lighting bolt hitting the Noise in the stomach causing it to charge at her, but Koneko and Issei punched it, slamming it into a wall.

Rias took advantage of this and fired two crimson sphere's at it's legs causing the Noise to howl in pain. "Vince-kun, is the scan complete?"

"Shin, Amaya?"

**{...There the scan is complete.} **Amaya said, to him.

**[It has a high endurance and when it's desperate it will charge up a powerful attack, that will pretty much destroy everything in it's way. It's weakness, is holy based attacks.]** Shin answered.

Vince noticed Akeno flinched at the moment Shin said it's weakness, but shrugged not really caring.

"Buchou! Look!" Issei shouted, pointing to the Noise.

The Noise stood completely still, but started forming a black and red sphere with it's mouth.

**[Vince. That's the attack! disrupts it's concentration by attacking it.]** Shin advised, him.

"Rias."

"I know, I heard. Kiba, Koneko, Issei go in close and attack it. But be sure to be careful along the way. Akeno, Vince! Continue attacking at long range." She ordered firing a crimson sphere at it, hitting it in the face.

"Yes, Buchou!" Everyone excepted Vince shouted.

"Akeno give me a jolt!" Vince said, firing ten bullets at the Noise.

Akeno nodded and fired a lighting bolt covering the ten bullets in electricity. The bullets hitted the Noise in the right eye, discharging a huge amount of electricity causing, it to wail in pain.

It then punched the ground causing a huge shockwave. Kiba jumped over it, Koneko brought up her arms to block it. She was pushed back a few inches and her sleeves from her uniform were cut up, but she shrugged it off and sprinted trying to close the distance. Issei couldn't block in time and got slammed into a wall groaning in pain.

"Rias, Akeno. Don't worry about Issei, I'll heal him." Vince called out to them, as he ran towards Issei.

The two nodded and they each launched a big crimson sphere and a lighting blast, each hitting it's right arm destroying it. Kiba slashed it across the chest, while Koneko punched the area where Kiba just slashed causing it to roar in pain.

Vince made it to Issei, who was still groaning in pain. He quickly took out a orange soda can and put it in his mouth. "This should help, Issei drink."

A few seconds later, Issei got up completely healed. "Whoa! That's amazing, I don't feel any pain at all, thanks Vince!"

"No problem."

**[Uh, guys we have a problem. That Noise's attack is almost complete. You need something with enough force to stop it's concentration.]** Shin warned, the two.

Vince and Issei's eyes widened at hearing that. They looked at the Noise and noticed the sphere grew twice as big.

"Issei, I got an idea how to stop it." Vince said, to him.

"How?"

"I'll take you but the legs spin, you fast enough then, I toss you at the Noise where you use the momentum of the spin and punch it, in the face disrupting it's attack." Vince explained, firing two bullets at it.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm doing that!" Issei yelled, at him.

**{Just do it, Issei! If you don't do it. You won't ever be a harem king!} ** Amaya shouted, at him.

His eyes widenedn and nodded, "Toss me Vince!"

He sweatdroped at his sudden change and nodded, "Get ready Issei."

Vince picked up Issei by the legs, and started swinging him. He kept swinging him and tosses him at the Noise, after building up the momentum.

"Take this!" Issei exclaimed, punching the Noise in the left eye.

It roared in pain and the sphere shattered. Everyone noticed it, tried to move but couldn't.

"It can't move... Everyone attack!" Rias shouted firing two crimson spheres hitting it in the stomach. Akeno constantly started firing lighting blasts, and thunderbolts, each hitting the Noise in the stomach. Kiba kept slashing it in the face. While Issei, and Koneko started punching it in the legs to prevent it from moving.

_(I think, I should use Holy Buster now... It's taking to long to destory it, and I don't want to see what happens when it recovers. Hmm... one charge shot should be enough. Okay then... Here we go!)_ Vince thought to himself.

"Vince-kun, why aren't you attacking?!" Rias asked, surprised after seeing him not moving.

"Holy Buster!"

Rias' eyes widened when his arm changed unti a sliver arm cannon.

"Get the others out of there, if it hits them they will die." Vince stated, seriously.

She nodded and at hearing that, " Everyone get out of the way!"

They turned around and their eyes widened, when they saw Vince's arm changed into an arm cannon and could feel holy energy coming from it. They quickly stopped attacking the Noise, and went to a safe distance.

Vince's arm cannon continued glowing, and smoke started coming out of it. _(Almost there! Just a little more... Come on! Come on!)_

**[Vince release that energy now! Your body is starting to break down!] **Shin shouted, at him.

"Energy Release!" He exclamed, as a large sliver-white energy shot came out of his arm cannon. The charged energy shot blasted the Noise destroying it.

**(Play Clannad Ost: Town, Flow of Time, People)**

_(That... Should do it...Damn...)_ Vince thought, until he collasped falling face down on the floor.

Everyone quickly rushed to him after seeing him collaspe on the floor, each one having worried looks on their faces.

"Is Vince..." Issei trailed off.

**{...No. Vince-kun, is not dead he just collasped, from using putting too much energy into that attack.}** Amaya, explained with a small sigh of relief.

**[But his arm needs medical attention look.] **Shin added, grimacing a little.

Everyone held back a wince, when they saw his arm's skin. Most of the layers of the skin was burned off, with blisters forming and a small amount of smoke coming out of it.

Rias sighed at this but nodded, knowing that his was his first time using light attacks.

"Kiba, Koneko, Issei. Go home and rest up, Akeno take Vince to his home and heal his arm." She told them.

Everyone nodded and left, but not before taking one last look at Vince. Akeno picked him up, gently trying not to aggravate the burn.

Shin and Amaya said nothing only looking at Vince's arm worried at how much damage it caused to him.

"Buchou..."

"I know, Akeno. I know."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Now then, to answer some questions people might be asking. First off, as you can see Vince isn't the type of person that'll trust someone off the bat like that. To make it clear, at the moment he does not trust anyone in the Occult Research Club, and he won't for a little bit. Vince doesn't like Rias and Akeno at the moment, but that will change in the later chapters. As for Shin and Amaya, despite them being in Vince since he was born due to the Sacred Gears and all, he's netural towards them. And like I said in the last chapter, until Vince devolpes his light resistance. He will get a good amount of recoil damage like you saw with his Holy Buster pin. **

**As for the guns, eh. Let's just say he got lucky finding them. And for those of you wondering, Vince will not be limited to just his pins and guns. After all if someone knocks away his pins or his guns he's pretty much screwed. Vince will be very verstaile in the future. As for the harem, I'll be keeping that little secret for a little bit. But I'll make sure you notice the signs when he starts to be attracted towards them.**

**Oh and for Stray Devil Viser, incase your having trouble picturing her. She looks like Erebus from Persona 3 Fes, only she looks like a centuar with blood red horns, and blood shot eyes, with blue Noise Tattoos on the stomach. **

**One last thing, incase your wondering Holy Buster does look like Megaman X's X buster only difference it's colored sliver, if I'm correct. I think I'm the first guy to make a Megaman reference in a Highschool DxD fanfic. Anyway, here are the list of the OC pins I made up until now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, Later!**

**Memory Viewer: Also the user to store a memory of there past into the pin. Turns red when there's a memory stored, white when it's empty. Has a picture of a card on the pin (Looks like the card from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.)**

**Chain Pain: Creates a silver metal chain that contricts or strangles the enemy depending on what the user wants it to do. (Has a picture of a metal chain across the pin.)**

**Teleportal: Creates a dark purple corridor, that used for quick escapes or to get faster to your destination. (Has a picture of a Dark corridor from the Kingdom Hearts Series.)**

**Holy Buster: When used, it will transform the user's arm into a sliver arm cannon. That fires holy shots and can be charged to use charge attacks. (Has a picture of a sliver arm cannon on it. Looks like the X Buster only colored sliver.)**


	8. Chapter VI: The First Contract

**Author's Note: Hey, here's chapter six, now then hopefully, you'll enjoy the chapter. It's a bit hard trying to add some stuff without making it like a copycat of cannon. Or being to far off from it. As for the battle scene last chapter thanks. I find it a relief that, my writing in that area is improving a little.**

**AstrealJean: Thanks, I try my best to tie everything together. Even if the explanations are a bit lengthy...**

**Irishmac: Thanks for the input, the honorific problem should be solved this chapter. As for the suggestion it sounds nice. I'll have to look more into it and see if I can make it work.**

**MikeAlek: Ah, yeah the Organization long coat will come in a little later. But it there is no devil side, angel side, clothes for him.**

**ashmen: I fixed it this chapter thanks, for the input.**

**jaren: Uh, his name isn't Naruto, it's Vince. Just sayin...**

**Chamelion14: Despite Vince being anti-social and all, he's still a teenager with hormones.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You. Or any other references or elements I might put in the story, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own my Oc.**

**xXxXxXxXxX **

**(Play: Fate/Extra Ost: Down to Dawn)**

_(Zzz...Hmm? What happened?) _Vince thought groggily. He turned around to see Akeno, sleeping next to him clinging to his right arm... naked.

_(Again?! You have to got to be kidding me... This is getting ridiculous! I can't even sleep by myself anymore. Dammit it all!) _ He ranted, in his head as his eye twitched.

_(Tch, I need to calm down and think what happened last night. Okay, I remember about the Stray Devil and the Noise... Hmm, what else am I missing... Wait, that's it! I remember, I used Holy Buster and collasped, and Akeno was probably ordered by Rias to heal my right arm. Ugh, I'd better prepared for a quick get away, incase they start nagging, after all I'd rather not be lectured by people I don't trust.)_ Vince thought with a scowl.

He got up from the bed, silently and covered Akeno in a blanket. _(Even if you were ordered thanks for healing me.)_

He quickly left the room and went into the bathroom, to get ready for school.

Unbeknown to him, Akeno was up the entire time, with a small smile on her face, _(Ara, Vince-kun didn't even stare at me. All he did was cover me up.)_

Vince got out of the bathroom, dressed in his Kuoh uniform. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Akeno get out of the bed stretching.

"Morning Akeno. The bathroom is all yours." He stated, trying not to stare at her.

"Morning Vince-kun, how's your arm?" She asked, getting out of the bed.

"It's good thanks, Akeno." He replied stretching his arm.

"You really worried us yesterday, using that much holy energy like that." Akeno said, frowning a little.

"I had to do it Akeno, it needed to be destroyed as quickly as possible. Besides, it was only an arm and nobody died." He replied nonchalant.

"Don't ever do something so reckless like that again. I thought you almost died , in front of me again." Akeno said, pulling him into a hug.

Vince's eyes widened and nodded, _(Akeno...)_

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time Akeno." He replied, returning the hug.

Vince then stopped hugging Akeno, with a small blush on his face.

"Ara, why did you stop hugging me Vince-kun?" Is it because, you're trying to control your carnal lust over me? Ufufu." She teased, while putting a hand over her mouth covering it.

"Yeah... Keep telling yourself that Sparky." He retorted, with a small smirk.

"Ara ara, if you keep calling me that, my sparks might accidently hit you." Akeno replied, as her hand surged with electricity.

Vince just chuckled, "Right. Anyway, I'll be leaving now."

"Did you eat breakfest?" She asked, going into the bathroom.

He shook his head, "I'm not hungry Akeno. By the way, where is Shin and Amaya?"

"There at the table, they fell asleep worrying about you." She answered from the bathroom/

"And the guns, I found last night?" Vince asked, as he fixed the bed.

"You're not getting them, until you eat and no ramen or pizza." Akeno said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in her Kuoh uniform.

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Calling)**

"That's extortion." He replied, as his eye twitched.

"Ufufu, I like to call it motivation." She replied, with a smile.

"Your motivation sucks."

"Ara, if you keep saying things like that, I'll have to educate you." Akeno said, as both of her hands were enveloped with electricity.

Vince just shrugged not really caring, " Yeah, yeah."

He opened the door and saw on the table, his PET. Vince checked the screen and noticed they were sleeping side-by-side. He let out a small smile, but stopped when Akeno came out of the door. _(Don't need her teasing about me...)_

"Shin, Amaya, are you two awake?" He asked, looking at the screen.

**[How do you feel Vince?] **Shin asked, calmly.

**{Vince-kun! How's your arm?!} **Amaya asked, looking a bit frantic.

"Relax. I'm good, and good morning." Vince greeted to them.

**[Good Morning}** The pair greeted in unison.

"Breakfest, will be ready soon." Akeno called out, from the kitchen.

"Your cooking why?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's so I can see you eat a proper meal." She responded, opening the refrigerator.

"Moving on. Shin, Amaya can you tell me about Holy Buster and Cure Drink?" He asked, looking at the pins.

**[Cure Drink is mastered, you can now heal three times per battle. As for Holy Buster, it's not close to being mastered, but the shots are now stronger than before.]** Shin explained, after looking over the data.

Vince nodded and when to help Akeno set-up the table, after finishing the two sat down. He took a bite of the food and his eyes widened slightly, "It's very good Akeno."

"Thank you Vince-kun." She replied, with a smile.

The pair said nothing else and continued to eat in silence, after finishing they picked up the plates, and washed the dishes.

"Here are your guns, Vince-kun." Akeno said, giving him his guns.

"Thanks."

**[What are you going to name the guns Vince?]** Shin asked, him.

"They don't have a name?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

**{Nope, no name Vince-kun.}** Amaya answered, shaking her head.

"...The names are, White Angel and Black Devil." Vince said, looking at the guns.

"Ara, how fitting." Akeno commented, with a smile.

"Anyway, let's go. We're going to be late, if we stay here any longer." He stated, opening the door.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(After School- ORC Clubroom) (Play The World Ends With You Ost: Game Over)**

Vince came in to see, Rias lecturing Issei about the church. He just shrugged and tuned her out not really caring, what she said. _(Those, guns... I'll need to train so I can use them properly. Hmm, White Angel and Black Devil, pretty good names.)_

"Vince, I need to talk to you." Rias said, looking at him seriously.

_(At least, she's not using the kun honorific. At first, I didn't really mind but, I don't know. Now that I think about it. It's kinda creepy her using it on me...)_ He thought, to himself.

"Why did you use a holy attack on that Noise last night?! Your body almost broke down from the strain and most of your right arm was severly burned!" Rias asked him.

Vince sighed, took out a piece a paper and wrote on it. Afterwards, he spoke up, "Did you forgot that it was dangerous and it's weakness is holy attacks?"

"I know that I was there Vince, but you almost died yesterday. I won't let my servant indanger his life like that." She retorted, frowning.

Vince said nothing in responce, he got up gave Akeno the letter and opened the door.

"Where are you going?! We're not do-"

He ignored her and quickly slammed the door, before she finished.

**'Slam'**

Vince walked out of the clubroom, with a furious expression on his face. _(I saved everyone's asses and I get bitched at! Not to mention, she called me a servant. Screw her! I don't give a damn if it's Devil's customs or not. Anyway, I need to train my light resistance it's too low. It's a good thing I made that letter to Akeno. Regardless, just like the letter said, I'll pass out the leaflets for the contracts then I'll train.)_

**{Vince-kun you have to calm down, you're letting out alot of negative emotions and you won't be able to pass out leaflets like that.}** Amaya warned, with a worried expression.

**[Amaya is right Vince, not only that you're letting out a bit of demonic energy and holy energy. If this keeps up you'll attract unwanted attention.]** Shin added.

His eyes widened and then nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Like that?"

**[Yes, it's much better.]** Shin answered.

_(Okay, I better pass out the leaflets now. After all, I have more important things to do.)_ Vince thought, with a sigh.

"Interesting... Not only does he have two Sacred Gears, he also let's out the same holy energy as Angels do. Despite him being a Devil.

After passing out all of the leaflets he sat on a bench taking a break. _(Finally! Geez, passing them out was a pain in my ass!)_

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Despair)**

**[Vince there's a problem, a Noise has appeared and it's attracting the other Noise. Thankfully, none of them are Boss or Taboo Noise.]** Shin explained.

"Are they near?" He asked, swapping his Cure Drink pin for his Pyrokinesis pin.

**{Yeah check the radar.} **Amaya said, putting the radar on the screen.

"I see... Four Noise symbols. One attracting them, the other three guarding it." Vince stated, chaining the four Noise symbols on the screen.

**[Don't get careless, Vince you almost died twice yesterday.]** Shin warned him.

**(Play Devil May Cry 3 Ost: Taste the Blood)**

"I know, but not today!" He replied, taking out his guns.

Two red kangaroo's with purple tattoos for it's hind legs appeared right in front of him.

Vince jumped back and shot two bullets at the Noise, hitting it in the arms. The other Noise leaned backwards with both hind legs in front of it and charged forward. He quickly rolled out of the way and shot two bullets at it's tail.

Vince's eyes widened when he saw the other Noise jump in the air, "Shit!" He did a backflip to avoid being crushed by the Noise and quickly used his pyrokinesis pin to burn it, with a trail of fire. Seeing it stunned by the fire, Vince sprinted to the Noise, used it's face as a footstool and landed on it's back while shooting it, at it's stomach. The other Noise tried to jump, but Vince kicked it into the ground jumped over it and fired downwards each bullet hitting it in the spine destroying it.

He smirked a little, at the spot where the Noise was destroyed, "So. Who's next?"

Three blue ravens with blue tattoos on it's wings appeared from the sky and dived down at him, thinking quickly he used his pyrokinesis pin to make a trail of fire appear in front of him and the last minute burning the three Noise. Vince quickly jumped into the air and kicked one of the Noise sending it into the ground and fired at it's beak and head destroying it. The two Noise quickly flied into the air and dived at him again.

"Tch, again? Pitiful." Vince commented, as he shot at the beaks of the Noise. He kept firing at it until it was destroyed. The last Noise almost impaled him with it's beak but was stopped by a trail of fire. Before it could fly up again he smashed one his guns into the Noise's head sending it into the ground. He quickly stepped on it's wings and fired at it's stomach until it is destroyed.

"That's it?" He said, cracking his neck.

A dark blue rhino, with orange-red tattoos on it's body appeared.

**{Vince-kun, be careful this Noise is stronger than the the others!}** Amaya warned.

**[Stay calm and don't rush Vince.]** Shin advised.

"Okay, I got it."

**(Play Devil May Cry Ost: Lock and Load)**

The Noise charged at Vince, but he rolled out of the way and fired a few bullets at it's face. His eyes widened when it didn't even flinch. "What?!" It then stomped on the ground and created a shockwave. He put up his arms in defense and skidded a few inches back. _(Dammit! Doing that was hurted alot! Moving on, that Noise is immune to frontal attacks, maybe it takes damage in the back?)_ He thought, as he used his pyrokinesis pin to burn it's back with a trail of fire. "Jackpot."

The Noise roared in pain and charged at Vince, but he smirked and rolled out the way. He sprinted to the Noise kicked it sending it into a tree and fired at it's side.

He quickly shot at the tree, and kicked it as hard as he could which caused it to break and fall on top of the Noise destroying it. "Heh."

_(I better reload, I think I'm almost out of ammo...)_ Vince thought, as he reloaded his guns using his energy.

A woolly mammoth appeared, with blue tattoos on it's hind legs and burgundy tattoos on it's trunk.

_(Oh Come on! I have to fight a woolly mamoth?! I better hurry up and destroy it. I'm starting to feel tired from the earlier battles.)_ Vince thought, using his pyrokinesis pin to make a trail of fire burning the Noise.

It thrashed in pain and tried to slam Vince, with it's trunk, but he slid underneath the Noise and started firing. It tried to stomp the ground but, Vince quickly delievered two brutal kicks to both of it's hind legs causing the Noise to tip and fall on it's right side causing a mini-shockwave due to it's weight. He quickly brought up his hands to block it as best as he could and cringed in pain. He glared at the downed Noise and then smirked, "Lights out!" Vince said, as he fired shots from his guns and burned the Noise with his pyrokinesis pin, each attack on it's face.

His eyes narrowed when it wasn't destroyed, _(Better use Holy Buster, I'm not doing a Charge Shot though.) _He thought, as his arm changed into a sliver arm-cannon.

Vince fired four holy shots from his arm cannon each shot blasting it in the face, destorying it.

"Huah... I did it!" He said, as his arm changed back to normal, with some sweat on his face.

**[Pretty good Vince.] **Shin said.

**{Yeah, not bad Vince-kun.} ** Amaya added.

**(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 Ost: Organization 13)**

**'Clap Clap'**

"I have to agree with them, that was pretty good. Battling four times non-stop, and even using holy energy. I gotta say kid you'll be a force to be reckoned with in the future."

Vince eyes widened and turned around to see, a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. He quickly pointed his guns at him. "Who are you?"

"Whoa! Take it easy kid, I'm not here for a fight. I'm just trying to investigate, why you can use holy energy when your a Devil, and the name is Azazel, kid." The man said, introducing himself.

Vince eyed the guy suspiciously, for a few seconds and then put his guns away. "My name is, Reinhart Vince."

**[Wait, so your saying you're the Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels?]** Shin asked, sceptical.

"The one and only, I take it you two are the spirits of his Sacred Gears?" Azazel asked, looking at the screen.

**[Yes, I'm Narukami, Shin.]** He said, introducing himself.

**{And I'm his wife Narukami, Amaya.}** She said, also introducing herself.

"So then Vince can you explain how you can use holy energy?" Azazel asked, taking a seat on a bench.

"If I tell you, can you answer one of my questions?" Vince asked, taking a seat in another bench.

"Fair enough, as long as it's nothing like Grigori's secrets." Azazel replied.

"Why did you order one of your subordinates, Raynare to try to kill me along with a guy named Hyoudou Issei?" He asked, clenching his fist.

"I didn't , I only ordered her to watch over Issei, not kill anyone." Azazel stated, seriously.

Vince's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Because of her she lead a Taboo Noise that killed both of us..."

"Wait, so she didn't kill you two?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It was a Taboo Noise that stalked her, from what Issei told me she fled, he tried to do the same but it killed him. Next day, the same thing happened to me, but I told Raynare to trap it and flee so I can kill it. I killed it, but I died afterwards because I got impaled by two light lances." Vince explained, wincing a little at the memory.

"You killed a Taboo Noise how?" Azazel asked, a bit sceptical.

"One of my Sacred Gears, partically awakened when, I arrived to Japan. I basically caught it off guard and took advantage of it." He explained, with a shrug.

**[He grabbed the Noise by the head, smashed it into concrete and fired magic bullets at it's head from point blank range.]** Shin added, also shrugging.

Azazel let out a low whistle, "Now that's brutal."

"Yeah, and I got reincarnated by Rias as a result." Vince said, with disdain.

"You don't like being her servant?" Azazel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like being anyone's servant in general. It also doesn't help I don't like her." Vince commented.

"Ouch, I don't think I've ever seens a servant of Gremory openly admit that before." Azazel replied, with a chuckle.

"What?"

"In the Underworld, the Gremory Clan are popular to low class Devils and reincarnated Devils because, they are beings with extraordinary affection and they do not discriminate themselves with their servants." He explained, to him.

"I could care less about that, Rias is too clingy and bossy for me. Not to mention she's a bit of a spoiled brat from my point of view. Vince replied, with a scowl.

**(Play Legend of the Dragoon Ost: Uneasy State -Extended)**

"I see... Say Vince what's your standing on the Three Factions?" Azazel asked, curiosly.

"I'm neutral why?"

"I'll tell you later, but first can you explain how you can use holy energy?" He asked.

"Oh right. I almost forgot, the reason why I can, is because it's a side effect from one of my Sacred Gears, being reincarnated speed up the process greatly." Vince explained, getting up from a bench.

"Interesting... But holy energy is still a poison to Devils. What's the name of your Sacred Gear?" Azazel, asked looking at his bracelet.

"Are you like some kind of Sacred Gear researcher or something?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I research Sacred Gears and just seeing one that makes a Devil uses holy energy is very interesting." He replied, to him.

_(I think I should tell him. He may provide a way for me to get out of her peerage if I cooperate with him. I'll do it, but I'l have tol be cautious. After all, I don't know is true agenda and it make be bad for me if I get caught up in it.) _Vince thought to himself.

He clicked his hands and Angel/Devil appeared next to him, "This is one of my Sacred Gears, it's mostly used for transportation, but it can also attack." It's the Sacred Gear that gave me this side effect. It's name is Angel/Devil." As Vince said this his wings appeared.

"You're half-angel, half-devil?! I see, so that's how you can use holy energy but isn't there a recoil from using it?"

"Yeah, you're right I do suffer recoil, but that will lessen if I build up my light resistance." Vince explained to him.

"This is the first, I've ever seen a half-angel, half-devil." Azazel said, examing his wings.

Vince put away his wings and shrugged, "Anyway, why did you ask me about my standing with the Three Factions?"

Azazel chuckled in responce, "Because, I want to make a contract with you."

His eyes widened at hearing that, "A contract?! Is that even possible? And how will you even hide your identity?"

"Yes, it's possible. As for hiding my identity. Rule number sixty-six, in the rulebook of the Devil's contract. If the client wishes to, he or she may keep their identities a secret, to anyone but the Devil that has a contract with said client." He explained, with a small smirk.

Vince blinked twice and then smirked, " I see... With that it'll stop anyone even Rias, from asking your identity. And if she tries, it'll make her and the Gremory clan look bad for breaking an important rule."

"Exactly, you catch on fast Vince." Azazel replied, with a small smirk.

Vince nodded and then turned serious, "What's the mission Azazel?"

"There are four fallen angels here, there names are Raynare, Kalawarner, Donaseek, and Mitlett. Stop them from doing whatever they are doing, and tell them to return effective immediately, to be punished for disobeying orders." He explained, showing the pictures of each of them.

"Understood, but how will I get them to believe me, and how come you're not sending another fallen angel to take care of this?" Vince asked, a little confused.

Azazel sighed and gave Vince a blue cellphone, "Having one more fallen angel here could spark a war, just me being here is already dangerous, and here just use this cellphone. Just dial the phone and it will automatically connect them to me."

"Looks like my time is up, good luck Vince." Azazel said, disappearing without a trace.

_(My first contract... Hmm, I better look for them now. The sooner I get this done the better and I have a feeling they're going to do something stupid.)_ He thought, pocketing the cellphone.

**(Play Fate/Extra Ost: ****You, And The Enemy - Canal_to_Terminal)**

_(Damn, where the hell am I suppose to find the four idiots? Tch, I'm wasting to much energy running, I better stop for now. Also I need to ask about my pins progress.)_ Vince thought, as he stopped running.

"Shin, Amaya can you tell me about my progress with my pins?" He asked, looking at his PET.

**[The Pyrokinesis pin is mastered, the flames from it are now stronger than before.]** Shin explained, after looking through the data.

**{Also, you're close to increasing your Pin capacity, and you unlocked a new feature for PET. We can now switch your pins for you.}** Amaya said, with a smile.

"That'll come in handy..." He replied, swapping his Pyrokinesis pin for his Psychokinesis pin.

"Reinhart-kun!"

Vince turned around to see Kiba running towards him, _(Tch, so much for tracking down the idiotic four. I just hope this is good.)_

"What is it Yuuto-san?" He asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Buchou wants to talk to you Reinhart-kun." Kiba answered, him.

Vince rolled his eyes but nodded, " Lead the way, the sooner I get this done the better for me."

Kiba frowned a little at his attitude but nodded, "Follow me."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(ORC Clubroom) (Play Persona 3 Ost: Living with Determination)**

Vince walked into the room and leaned against the wall, while Kiba took a seat. "Where's Issei?"

"He's doing a contract right now, did you pass out all of the leaflets?" She asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes."

Rias nodded and then looked at Vince with a frown, "Good. Now then, can you explain to me why you fought the Noise alone?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and stopped leaning against the wall, "Why are we talking about this?! I passed out the leaflets, and when I finished I fought them because I wanted to practice on my free time!"

"That's besides the point! You put yourself in danger, you could have died again!" She shouted at him.

"Oh get over it you drama queen, I fought I won and I didn't die. That's all there is to it." Vince retorted, with a scowl.

"I am not a drama queen! And I won't let you risk your life like that!" Rias yelled at him.

"Why?!"

"Because your my servant!"

"Ugh, you talk so much shit, I don't know whether to give you a breath mint or toilet paper!" Vince yelled at her.

"What?!"

Vince and Rias glared at each other, while slowly letting out their demonic energy. Kiba and Koneko's eyes widen when they started to feel holy energy coming from Vince.

Akeno then came in the room with a serious look on her face, "Buchou we have a problem."

Rias stopped glaring at Vince and turned to her, "What's wrong Akeno?"

"The client that Issei went to was killed by a Exorcist." She answered her.

Everyone's eyes widened and then turned to Rias, Vince just shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Everyone, let's go save him, and Vince we're not finished talking." Rias said, getting up from her seat.

"Oh joy. I get to hear you talk even more than the fools, I used to have have the displeasure of hearing in America." Vince replied, sarcastically.

Rias glared at Vince for the comment, but he just ignored her glare and stopped leaning against the wall.

"Stop fighting." Koneko told him.

"Whatever." He replied, putting on his headphones ignoring her.

Everyone frowned at him for his attitude, but Vince just shrugged. "Can we go already?"

"The transportation circle is ready Buchou." Akeno said, to her.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play Tales of Vesperia Ost: Distorted Sword Light)**

Kiba quickly moved in and blocked an attack with his sword, "We're here to rescue you Issei-kun."

"Ara, this is awful!" Akeno said, looking at Issei.

Vince just walked and ignored the state the place was in and walked towards Issei, "Shin swap the buster for Cure Drink."

**[...Done]**

He nodded in thanks and took out a orange soda can, "Drink, Issei."

Issei nodded and drank the soda, healing most of his wounds, "Thanks Vince."

"What?! A Devil that can heal other ones that quickly! Hahaha! I'll enjoy cutting you up!" The exorcist said, running towards him with a light sword.

**'Klang'**

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba said, blocking the exorcist's sword.

"So... Who are you?" Vince asked, while keeping an eye on his light sword.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I bel-"

"What kind of name is Fred?" He asked, rudely interrupting him.

"My name is Freed! Not Fred you shitty Devil!" He shouted at him.

'"Coming from a guy that bleaches his hair white, and shouts like a four year old, I'm not insulted." Vince retorted, smirking at his aggravation.

"What are you doing Reinhart-kun?" Kiba whispered, to him.

"Just watch, you'll see why in a minute, and thanks for blocking the attack...Kiba." He whispered, back to him.

"No problem...Vince-kun."

"Shut up and die you shitty Devil!" Freed yelled, running to him with his light sword in hand."

Vince's hand glowed green and stopped Freed from moving. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing this, "I hope you don't mind but, I'll be taking your sword and gun. I kinda like it." He waved his hand and Freed was slammed into a wall, landing on top of the corpse. His other hand glowed green and the gun and light sword came to him.

"Gah! Give my back my sword and gun!" Freed shouted, getting up covered in blood.

"You forgot to say please bleach boy." Vince said, with a smirk.

"Don't call me bleach boy you shitty Devil!" He yelled at him.

"Good work Vince." Rias spoke, and then turned to Issei and looked apologetic, "Issei. I'm sorry, I never expected an Exorcist will visit this client's house."

"Tell me about it, you really fucked up this time Rias." Vince spoke up, with a smirk.

Rias' eye twitched at the jab but continued, "Issei before Vince healed most of your wounds, where did he injure you?"

"He shot me, but I punched him back." Issei answered, sadly.

Rias glared at Freed, while slowly releasing her demonic energy, "Looks like you have been playing with my servant?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body and take his cool stuff, but he broke my ribs and I was interrupted, But hey! At least, now I have something I really want to cut up now! Freed replied, looking at Vince with a demented smile.

"Heh, you make it seem like you can keep up with me bleach boy." He replied, with a demonic looking smirk.

Before Freed could reply, Rias fired a crimson sphere, blowing up a sofa. "I will never forgive those who harms my servants. I espically can't forgive a lowlife like you for damaging my personal possesions, or targeting them."

_(What?! There is no way in hell, I'm anyone's possession! Tch, talking about me like I'm a object. You disgust me Rias.)_ Vince thought, clenching his fist.

"Buchou! A group of Fallen Angels will be here soon. We should leave or we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno informed her.

"...Akeno, retrieve Issei and prepare the transport. We will go back to our headquarters."

_(Hold up a sec, a group of Fallen Angel could it be the ones Azazel mentioned?)_ Vince thought, deep in thought.

Kiba noticed Vince wasn't moving and tapped on his shoulder getting his attention, "Vince-kun we have to go now!"

"...One sec. Hey bleach boy! Thanks for the weapons, let me pay you back." Vince said, using the gun he stole to shoot two bullets hitting him in both knee caps.

"Gaaargh!"

Vince disappeared with a smirk on his face, "See ya, bleach boy!"

Freed only glared at the spot where they disappeared, "Damn you!"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(ORC Clubroom) (Play ****Persona 3 Ost: Iwatodai Station)**

Vince and the others appeared in the clubroom, he noticed Issei was sitting and a sofa and held back a smirk. _(Time for payback, he'll pay for screaming that nun's name right next to me. I was so close in deciding what to do and he ruined it.)_

"Hey Issei?"

"Yeah?"

Vince slapped him upside the head hard enough for Issei to fall out of the sofa and land flat on his face.

He quickly got up and glared at Vince rubbing his head in pain, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For screaming that nun's name in my damn ear!" Vince replied, also glaring at him.

Before a fight could start Akeno spoke up, "Vince-kun, what pin did you use to steal that stray exorcist's weapons?"

"This is a Psychokinesis pin. The name itself should be self explanatory." He answered, as he swapped his Psychokinesis pin for his Teleportal pin.

"You can use Psychokinesis now? Interesting..." Rias commented.

Vince then smirked a little and his hand glowed green, _(Heheheh, this is so gonna be worth it.)_

" Yup, let me show you in further detail Rias." Vince replied, as he used his pin causing Rias to float up until she was at the ceiling.

"Hey! Put me down!" She shouted, at him.

"Be careful what you wish for..." As Vince said this he dropped her causing her to land on her butt. "You might just get it."

"Ow!"

"I have to say Rias you're pretty heavy to lift. You might need to take care of that." He commented creating a portal.

"Bye-bye, Tomato-tan. Oh and checkmate." Vince taunted, jumping into the portal quickly disappearing leaving no trace.

Rias quickly got up completely red in the face, with a red aura enveloping her body.

**"VINCE!"**

"Ara ara, he's cunning and mischievous as a fox." Akeno said, with a smile.

Her eye twitched and glared at Akeno, "Who's side are you on?!"

"That would be your side Rias, ufufu." Akeno replied, without missing a beat.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Home) (Play Final Fantasy X: Ost Tidus' Theme)**

Vince jumped out of the portal laughing with a smile on his face, "Hahaha, that was so much fun. She totally had it coming.

_(I better hide the light sword and that stray exorcist's gun, so no one takes them. Who knows maybe I can even ask Azazel to intergrate the light properties into my guns after I finish the mission.)_ Vince thought to himself.

**[Hey Vince, why did you do that to Rias?]** Shin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What she said over there about being a personal possession..." Vince replied trailing off.

**{You really hate being called one don't you?}** Amaya asked, frowning a little.

"Of course I hate it, being called a possession, a servant. It's just plain wrong, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she's probably planning to brainwash me or something." He replied, going into a room and closing it.

Fifthteen minutes later, Vince came out of the shower and went to his futon._(This is getting out of hand, all of this. ...I can't even live a normal life, well as much as I want to complain about it, I can't it. I have to stay strong, be cautious and plan accordingly. I can't transfer out because that would not only raise a bit of questions. The only good side is that I stole some weapons and I'm sleeping alone tonight.)_

"Goodnight. Shin, Amaya." He said, closing his eyes.

**[Goodnight.}** The pair said, in unison.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Now then, to answer some questions, you guys might be asking. For the first one, yes Vince knows more about the Devil world. Mainly because, he's been researching on it, in his free time. So yes, he knows Freed is a stray exorcist.**

**The Noise fights, well I wanted to practice a bit on my fighting scenes and it was a good way for Azazel to appear, because Vince was using Holy Buster and letting out some holy energy. Nothing big, but just enough to be noticeable.**

**About Azazel, I wanted to introduce him a bit early, and the contract. I wanted to give Vince a good reason to keep the four fallen angels alive. I won't say much but Vince's contracts won't be like Issei's or the others. I'm not sure if Azazel, can even do contracts before the treaty or if he even could but eh, why not? Oh and let me know if he's OOC. As for the rule, I'm not sure if that rule actually exists, but I made it up just for fun. Afterall, I can think of the possibilities Vince can do with the rule to troll the others with.**

**As for the fight with Rias, Vince isn't the type that likes to be ordered around without a good reason, it also doesn't help that his opnion on her isn't very high. It definitely took a nose dive after him hearing her call him a servant and a personal possession. I don't speak for most people, but I kinda think a person calling another one that will make the person think bad about the other one, Devil customs or not.**

**As for Freed, the only reason why he was able to do that to him is pretty simple, he taunted Freed to lower his guard and attack him, and he caught him off guard with his psychokinesis pin. It also helps that Issei punched him earlier hard. **

**That's it for the explanation's now then, tell me what do you think Vince's interactions with Rias and Freed so far? For those of you who played Tales of Vesperia, Freed will be like a Zagi to Vince.**

**Also, just a word of warning, My updates will be a bit slower, mainly due to the fact that, I'll be a bit busy for a bit. I'm not abaddoning the fic or putting it on hiatus. I'm just letting you know so you don't think otherwise. That's all I have to say for now, later.**


	9. Chapter VII: The Abandoned Church

**Authors Note: I'm back, I said I was going to be busy but I took longer than I expected in writing this chapter. I had alot of writer's block in this chapter, but I made this chapter longer than what I orginally intended as a way of saying sorry for taking so long. I won't go much into details, but this chapter will finish the arc. This is actually the longest chapter I've written up to date.**

**enigma95: Thanks, but to answer your question. Just saying the problem, won't solve everything. In Vince's perspective, even if he tells her, he thinks she won't take it very seriously.**

**MagicBlessing: True. You do have a point, he's just sticking around since he doesn't want to cause that type of problem.**

**lurain41: That won't happen at the very least until after the Kuoh Treaty arc. I'm pretty sure if an Angel snuck around like Azazel did, there's a chance they might fall.**

**oroburos: Thanks.**

**AstralJean: Yeah, I tried my best to make sure the conclusion of the arc is unique.**

**phin: Gabriel? Well, I'm not too sure, if they did meet before the Kuoh Treaty Arc. It would have to be away from Kuoh, since it's considered Devil's territory.**

**decendent: From Vince's point of view, he thinks that he doesn't owe Rias after saving her when she got cocky with the Taboo Noise, and again along with everyone else with the mutated Viser.**

**WildHeartEcho: You'll see...**

**Irishmac: Same here, I had fun writing that.**

**birk: Yup.**

**MikeAlek: You'll find out.**

**EdminReb: Pretty much. I guess your looking forward to that arc.**

**LordFic: Thanks, I try my best not to make it exactly like canon.**

**EternityDragon2610: Heh, thanks. You'll see more of how he'll take matters into his own hands in this chapter.**

**Now then. Here is the chapter, enjoy.**

**Speaking: "**Hello**"**

**Thinking: (**_What a Moron..._**)**

**Sacred Gear: [Not Bad for you.]**

**Disclamier: I do not own Highschool DxD, The World Ends With You. Or any other references or elements I might put in the story, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own my Oc.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Calling)**

**{Vince-kun, it's time to get up.} Amaya called out.**

Vince opened his eyes and got up, _(Already? Man, I'm really not a morning person. Oh well, at least I woke up without Rias and Akeno. Afterall, I would like to have one morning when I wake up alone without them next to me, it also doesn't help that I don't know what they're really after...)_

"Good Morning. Shin, Amaya."

**[Good morning.}** The two greeted in unison.

He nodded with a small smile and then turned serious, "After breakfast, we need to talk. After what happened last night, we need to discuss about training."

Shin and Amaya nodded in agreement, knowing that thing are going to soon escalate.

"Also, I'm ditching school today." Vince said as he, walked into the bathroom.

After coming out of the bathroom, Vince changed into a dark grey sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black athletic pants. He walked into the kitchen, took out a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and a gallon of milk. After he finished eating, Vince put everything away and sat down on a chair, looking at the screen of his PET. "Now then, we all know that things are going to get hectic soon, if yesterday was any indication. I need to get stronger, it's also why I'm not going to school today."

**(Play The World Ends With You Ost: Three Minutes Clapping)**

**{Don't worry we understand, survival takes top priority, but..}** Amaya trailed off.

**[What about your school work and Rias when she finds out?] ** Shin added.

"I'll make it up, if I have free time. As for Rias, my opinion of her isn't high enough for me to care what she says." He replied harshly.

**[...Alright then, what type of training do you have in mind?] **Shin asked, curiously.

"I want to focus on developing at one spell, with my guns and try to get some experience in using that light sword I stole." Vince explained, taking out his guns and the light sword.

**{Okay but be careful, that light sword might hurt you.} **Amaya warned him seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He reassured her.

**[Do you even know what spell you'll try to learn?]** Shin asked a bit sceptical.

"Yes, I actually do and I understand the mechanics of the spell, but I want to learn how to use it properly." Vince answered with a shrug.

**[Is it from the anime and games you like to watch?] **He asked him.

"Yes."

Shin nodded at the answer, **[As long, as it you understand the mechanics and it's helpful I don't mind.]**

**{What about the exorcist gun you stole?}** Amaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No point in using it. I'll just store it until I finish my contract. Hopefully, my client can intergrate the light properties into my guns or something along those lines." Vince said, nonchalant.

**{By the way Vince-kun, your demonic energy should be a little bit easier to use now. Your holy energy, well you can only tap into it while using Holy Buster or using a holy pin.} ** Amaya said to him.

He raised an eyebrow after hearing that, "Wait... Are you talking about the pins, I've been using?

**{Yeah, because you need to use your energy to use them. Not to mention, you guns also need your energy for ammo so, drawing out your energy should be easier for you, since your body seems to be getting used to it and you have a better concept on how to draw out your energy.} **Amaya explained with a shrug.

"I see..."

**[Regardless, let's go find a place and get started.] We're already wasting time besides, right now it's...]** Shin trailed off...

"...The calm before the storm." Vince added, in a slightly irrated tone.

**[Exactly.]**

Vince nodded and got up, _(Shin's right this does feel like the calm before the storm... I better make this training day count!)_

"Amaya can you remind me what pins I'm currently have with me?" He asked her,.

**{Psychokinesis and Teleportal, why?}**

"Just making sure. Anyway, I better go now." Vince said grabbing everything he needed.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Abandoned Parking Lot (Play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Ost: Sacred Distance)**

**[Alright then, you know what to do right?] **Shin asked him.

"Got it."

**{Don't over do it or else you won't have the energy to do the other part of your training.}** Amaya warned seriously.

"Yeah I understand, I won't over do it." He answered her.

Vince close his eyes and began to concentrate, _(Okay, this should work... Yeah, I think I got it. I can feel my demonic energy flowing... I think that's enough for now, I'll just redirect the flow of energy to my guns and try to use that spell from that anime I saw.)_ He then opened his eyes and whispered, **"Dagger Blade."**

Two energy blades extended from the two guns barrel, the blade itself is about the size of a large knife. _(Damn... I actually got it. Amaya wasn't kidding about this being a bit easier. I better check if I can eject the blades from gun's barrel.)_

Vince then pressed the trigger causing the blades to be shot out of the guns barrel. His eyes widened when it pierced two light posts and a brickwall. _(Holy shit! I'm a bit surprised it can pierce through metal and concrete that easily. I need to get a good handle on the spell though, it was pretty hard trying to control it.)_

**{Pretty good Vince-kun. The spell itself looks pretty useful, it will give you more options with your guns and it has a decent amount of tearing and piercing power, and it can also be used as projectiles. But you need to work more on them.}** Amaya commented, with a nod.

**[Amaya is right Vince, you need to get used to using the spell, it was pretty noticeable you were having a hard time controlling it. For now, just use the spell more and try to get a handle of it. The more you use it, the better your control will be, and you'll also be able to use the spell faster.]** Shin explained seriously.

"Alright then, I'll work on it now." He replied, as he used the spell again.

**[Okay Vince that's enough, take a five minute break.]** Shin said to him.

Vince nodded and sat down gasping for air, _(Finally a break! Still... At least now I got the hang of it, then again using Dagger Blade for two hourse straight will get you some good progress. Or any other spell for that matter. Anyway, I better start with the light sword I stole.) _He then lied down on the floor and stared at the sky with an unreadable look on his face, _(Why did I have to be chosen as a Sacred Gear wielder? Because of this, I've been dragged into this living hellhole. Being a pawn, a servant, and a half-Angel/Devil, having to fight to survive I hate this.)_

**{Break's over Vince-kun, get ready to use the light sword.} **Amaya called out to him.

"Okay."

**[Let us know if you feel anything. This has never been done before so we don't know what will happen if you try to use it.]** Shin spoke seriously.

Vince nodded and took out the light sword, he held it in his hand and his eyes slightly widened, "It burns holding it, yet it feels like my body is trying to adjust...Ouch."

Shin nodded at his words, **[I see... it seems your holy powers are reacting to the light sword. From what you just said, it seems like it's trying to absorb the attributes of the light sword to increase your light resistance.]**

He then fell on the floor convulsing in pain, "Argh! It burns all over... It's like someone lit me on fire. GAH!"

**{Hang on Vince-kun, you're almost done!} **Amaya called out to him.

"AGH!"

A crack appeared on the light sword and then broke into pieces, Vince then stopped convulsing and got up staggering, _(Ugh... I don't feel so good...)_

He then walked next to a tree and started vomiting blood. After Vince finished he turned around to see Akeno with a worried look on her face, "So... How was school?"

Shin and Amaya facepalmed at the answer while, Akeno gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"Anyway, I'm better now so don't worry about it." He said nonchalant.

"Ara, you convulsed in pain, vomit blood, and you expect me to forget about it just like that?" She asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes. After you say, 'Ara.' and giggle like a little school girl." Vince replied with a smirk.

Akeno's eye twitched at the jab but ignored it,"Nice try Vince-kun, but that won't work on me like it did with Rias."

His eyes slightly widened and tried walk away but was stopped when Akeno grabbed his arm, "You mind, letting go?"

"Ufufu, I might if you tell me why you skipped school and why you convulsed in pain." She replied with a smile.

Vince gave her a blank look, "I'm a delinquent trying to cause collateral damage by damaging abadoned parking lots and vomit blood, for fun... Ow! What the hell?!"

The hand she was holding was then shocked by electricity, "Ufufu, that's what you get for lying. Now tell me before I educate you."

**{Vince-kun, I think you should tell her at least.} **Amaya spoke with a sigh.

"I don't know..."

Shin just shook his head, **[She came all of the way from school, and she saw you convulsing in pain, along with you vomiting blood. You should at least tell her.]**

Vince just shrugged and poked Akeno in the forehead with his index and middle finger causing her to let go and rub her forehead, "Payback."

"Itai! you're mean Vince-kun." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Heh."

He continued to smirk and then he shook his head, "I skipped school to learn a new spell and train with the light sword. Unfortunately, my holy powers reacted to it and I absorbed all of the powers of the light sword."

Akeno only shook her head, "Trying to use the light sword with anyone one of was watching you, was reckless Vince-kun. You could have died from light poisoning."

"I don't care."

Akeno frowned at his responce, "Why didn't you ask? We could have started on your training."

"I don't have time for that besides, I prefer to train alone with only Shin and Amaya there to guide me." He replied shrugging.

She sighed at his stubborness, "What was the spell you learned?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's not nice to keep secrets Vince-kun." She replied, taking his arm and putting it between her breasts.

He blushed at the sudden contact, _(So soft... Tch. Dammit Akeno!)_

"Ara ara, your blushing kawaii." Akeno said smiling.

Vince quickly got his arm out with a small blush on his face, "Anyway, I'll explain the spell if I use it. I'm leaving, I need to take a nap I'm very exhausted." He said using his Teleportal pin to create a portal and walking through it.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Home) (Play Gran Turismo 5 Ost: Evening Haze- KEMMEI ADACHI- Lounge Music)**

Vince staggered out of the portal, he sat down on a chair gasping for air, _(Using Teleportal like that probably wasn't a good idea. I don't have much energy left in me... Oh well, at least I learned how to use Dagger Blade, properly and my light resistance improved a bit.)_

He then got up from his seat and went to take a shower. After finishing he came out dressed in his night clothes and went to his futon, "Good night. Also please don't wake me up unless it's an emergency."

**[Will do.]**

**{Good night Vince-kun.}**

"Night."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Six hours later, Night time.)**

**{Vince, wake up.}** Shin called out to him.

Vince got up immediately from his futon and quickly took out his guns looking at the room, _(There's no enemy near...Ugh, I think, I'm starting to get paranoid if I have to sleep next to my guns and take them out after I wake up.)_ He put his guns on a table and sighed, "Why did you wake me up?"

**[Take it easy Vince. We just got you up because the contract you made yesterday remember? Considering who the client is, it would be best to finish it as quickly as possible.] **Shin explained to him.

"You do have a point. I should go soon, I have a feeling something big is going to happen tonight and it involves those four." He said as he got out of his night clothes.

A few minutes later Vince got out of his room, dressed in a long black and silver coat, with a dark blue muscle-shirt, dark blue pants, and a pair of metalic black sneakers. "Shin, Amaya. You two ready to go?"

**[Yes.]**

**{Yeah.}**

"Okay, then I'll start the search looking at that church, I thi-"

**'Knock Knock'**

Vince just facepalmed, _(Dammit all to hell! Can't they leave me alone for a damn day!)_

**[Vince...]**

"I know, Shin."

"What do you want Rias?" He asked opening the door in a irrated tone.

"We need to talk Vince." She replied frowning at his response and raising an eyebrow at what he's wearing.

"Make it quick, I have work to do." Vince said with a sigh.

Rias nodded and walked in, "Can you explain why you not only acted like that yesterday, you also decided skip school to train on your own and risked your life, absorbing the light sword?"

Vince rolled his eyes and spoke in a nonchalant tone, "I was bored."

Her eye twitched in irritation at his answer, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Nope. You said to explain why I did that, you never said anything about giving you a believable answer." He retorted with a small smirk.

Rias gained a tickmark and spoke in a irritated voice, "Don't get smart with me Vince."

"And your point is? Regardless, I still gave you an answer even if it was half-assed, I still answered it." Vince said with a shrug, as he headed towards the door.

"You really are a rebellious servant Vince, you should learn some manners." She commented with a frown.

"And not only are you a pain in my ass, your also a stalker for not leaving me alone and asking Akeno to stalk for you." He retorted glaring at her.

"How rude! I'm a not a pain the ass and I am not a stalker!" Rias yelled back at him.

Akeno walked in with a serious expression, "Buchou, Vince-kun. Now's not the time to fight with each other."

Rias nodded and calmed herself down, "Your right Akeno. Now's not the time."

Vince however narrowed his eyes at the two, "Alright, is there another reason why you two are here? If not, then get out. I have work to do and you two are getting in my way."

Rias and Akeno frowned at his harsh responce, while Vince just kept glaring at them. _(Tch. Don't have any better to do than to bug me?! I have to finish my contract as quickly as possible, and these two showing up here isn't helping me.)_

Rias sighed and then began to explain to Vince about what happened earlier today. About how Issei encountered the nun from last night, the Fallen Angel that kidnapped her, and how Issei, Kiba, and Koneko are now on their way to the church.

Vince raised an eyebrow after hearing that,_ (Damn. So much for doing this quitely. For now, I'll pretend not to care. So I can get them to try to convince me to go and then work from there.) _He then shrugged, "I don't care, there's already enough people to ensure they survive. It has nothing to do with me, besides I'm just a Pawn. It won't make much of a difference."

"But Vince-kun, they're going to a church. They need all of the help they can get." Akeno told him.

"And remember Vince a Pawn's ability to promotion, which you have permission to do at the church. Also this does concern you, I'm getting involved too, and your my servant. It automatically concerns you." Rias added.

Vince's eye twitched after hearing that but sighed, "I'll help on the condition no one kills any Fallen Angels we encounter."

Rias' eyes widened and then narrowed, "Why would you want to spare them? They're out enemies."

Vince just snorted in response, "Don't lump me in with you people, I may be bounded by you due to the Evil Pieces, but that doesn't mean I have to think like you."

"But Vince-kun, a Fallen Angel nearly killed you." Akeno said shaking her head a little.

"She didn't, a Taboo Noise did. Fallen Angels are neutral to me at best. And I have a contract to stop and apprehend them alive." He explained to them a little irritated.

"A contract? Who is the client? And why didn't you tell me earlier Vince?" Rias asked suspiciously.

Vince just smirked at her, "I'm not telling, the client invoked rule number sixty-six of the Devil's contract rule book. As for why I didn't tell you, it must have slipped my mind."

She gained a tickmark after hearing that, "It slipped your mind?! How can you forget to tell me something that important?!"

"Oops. So... are you going to keep the alive or what?" He replied nonchalant.

"Yes. It would look bad if you failed the contract. But you have to go to the church and help the others." Rias responded looking at him in the eye.

**(Play Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Ost: Ungravitify)**

"Yeah, yeah."

Vince opened the door and summoned Angel/Devil and jumped on it, "Amaya, I'm using Gear Change to get there faster."

**{Okay, just know that because your holy powers and demonic powers are more balanced now. Using Gear Change won't be random anymore.}** Amaya explained to him.

Vince nodded at the explanation, "Got it. Gear Change Devil mode!" He turned to Rias and Akeno. "I'll see you two at the church, later."

He took off at highspeeds with small trails of blue electricity emiting from the hoverboard.

"Ara, that Sacred Gear of his is really interesting." Akeno commented with a smile.

Rias nodded at that, "Yes. I've never seen or heard of a Sacred Gear that has the abilities it has. Anyway, let's go Akeno we have to do our part too."

"Yes, Buchou."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(In the air)**

**{Vince-kun, do you have a plan to stop them?}** Amaya asked a little concerned.

"Yes I do. I'll give them one chance to come peacefully, if they refuse or try to go back on the deal. I'll personally beat the living hell out of them until they understand." He replied with a smirk.

**[Heh. Now that's a plan we can both agree on.]** Shin replied with a smirk.

Amaya sweatdropped at the violent plan, **{Are you going to use promotion at the church?}**

"No."

Shin raised and eyebrow after hearing that.** [Why? It will give you a good advantage for the upcoming fight.] **

Vince only shook his head, "To me, using Promotion means I accept being a servant and accept her calling me a one and a personal possession. I refuse to be a servant or be called one, I'm no ones property."

**[I can see where your coming with this just be careful, Vince.]** Shin warned him seriously.

He only sighed and nodded. "I know, I can't afford to do anything stupid until I know I'm safe. Especially from the other two factions. Azazel I have to be careful with, despite him being laid back he's not an idiot, he knows what he's doing. As for the Angel faction, they and the church might try to kill me for being half-angel and half-devil. Anyway, Shin can you swap my Teleportal pin for my Force Round pin?"

**[...Done.]**

"Thanks."

**(Play Persona 3 Ost: Tartarus Block 1)**

**{Vince-kun, we're very close to the church.}** Amaya informed him.

Vince nodded and jumped out of Angel/Devil he grabbed on to a tree branch and jumped off of it. Landing on the ground he quickly called back Angel/Devil and it went back into it's bracelet form on his wrist, _(I guess this is one of the few advantages of no longer being human. I never would have done that, I would have broken or spraned a few bones doing that. I need to work on this body later on, so I can have a good idea what it can do, I'd rather not do everything instinctively...)_

Vince checked the area and noticed he couldn't see Issei, Koneko, or Kiba. _(Hmmm. I think I came here early then them. Then again, I used a hoverboard and flew here really fast. Especially after using Devil mode.)_

**[Vince be careful, there's a Taboo Noise in the church. I can't find it's exact location with the radar though.] **Shin informed him.

Vince's eyes narrowed and he quickly checked the screen on his PET. _(Well shit. This just made things harder. Things are going to go to hell soon, in a church... How ironic.)_

"Vince! What are you doing here?!" Issei asked a bit shocked seeing him.

"Quiet Issei, we're in enemy territory, don't talk so damn loud. As for why I'm here, I was asked by some annoying people to come here." He explained to them.

Before anyone could comment Vince spoke up, "Also. We'll have to be careful, there's a Taboo Noise in the church. Unfortunately, I can't tell where exactly it's located."

There eyes widened after hearing that and then nodded seriously.

Vince walked towards the door and smirked, he raised his foot and kicked the door as hard as he could. Causing the hinges of the door to snap and the door to be sent into a pew causing a loud noise. "Anyone home?"

Issei looked at Vince surprised, "Why did you do that?! You just said to me not to be loud because we're in enemy territory!"

"They already know we're here besides, this is probably the only time I can do this without the fear of getting arrested for vandalizing a church." He answered nonchalant, causing Issei, Kiba, and Koneko to look at him in disbelief.

Vince just shrugged not really caring and walked in, _(Hmmm... Where could that Taboo Noise be? Or those Fallen Angels. Meh, I'll find them sooner or later here. I just hope that Taboo Noise doesn't devour anyone. It would be a pain in the ass to deal with.)_

**'Clap Clap.'**

Everyone turned to see Freed looking at them with a demented smile, "Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

Vince ignored him and kept walking ignoring him, he looked a little closer and noticed a safe on the otherside of a church. _(Huh? Is that a safe over there? I better check it out. It might be worth something good.)_

He was about to walk towards the safe until he heard Freed yelling at him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me you shitty devil! You'll pay for what you did last night! I'm gonna kill you, and carve my name into your blood!"

"Yeaah... That's pretty disgusting." Vince then turned to the three, "Can we deal with him or something? I don't want to be waste anymore time with this idiot."

"Yeah, we still have to rescue Asia. Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted as a red gaunlet appeared on his arm.

"You do have a point Vince-kun, we can't waste anymore time on him." Kiba said taking out his sword from his sheath.

"Agreed." Koneko spoke with a nod.

**(Play Tales of Vesperia Ost: Distorted Sword Light)**

"How dare you, ignore me you shitty Devil! Die!" Freed shouted as he fired light bullets at Vince.

Vince brought up his palm and fired bullets destroying the light bullets before they reached him, "Shut it. You're too noisy." He fired more bullets from his palm using his Force Round pin.

"...Get smashed." Koneko said throwing a pew at him.

Freed was forced to dodge again after he tried to fire again. He fired another round of light bullets, but Vince quickly countered by firing more bullets from his palm.

"There." Kiba spoke, running at highspeeds towards Freed and clashed blades with him.

**'Klang Klang'**

_(Huh, so that's how Holy-Eraser devours holy energy, looks a little weird...)_ Vince thought to himself.

Issei smirked and charged towards Freed, "Activate Sacred Gear!"

**[Boost!]**

Freed pointed his gun at him, but Vince's glowed green and the gun floated towards him. Issei now!"

"Promotion Rook!"

"Promotion!? A Pawn?!" Freed spoke shocked.

Issei then punched Freed in the face, sending him into the pews. "That's for hurting Asia that time and for shooting me."

Freed got up slowly and spat out blood, but let out a sharp cry of pain as a light bullet pierced his ribs. He held his wound with his hand and glared at Vince, "Damn you!"

Vince however twirled the gun he stole and smirked, "Sorry about that my hand just slipped. Next time I'll aim for your kidney."

Freed got up staggering and glared at the four, "Don't fuck with me! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! I'm going to cut you all of you to pieces!"

Vince however just put the gun he stole away and tapped his foot waiting impatiently. _(Hurry the hell up already! I have more important things to do than to here you whine like a little bitch.)_

"I think it's time I take you out, we don't have time to waste on you." Vince said, pointing the gun he stole at him.

Freed however smirked and took out a small black ball, he smashed it into the ground causing a large smokescreen. No one could see him anymore but his voice could still be heard, "Hey. You two grunt Devils there... I think your name was Ise-kun and Vince-kun? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you two. So I will kill you two."

Before Freed could continue Vince interrupted him, "Could you jump off a cliff and die? I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Not to mention I don't swing that way."

The exiled exorcist just chuckled, "I will definitely enjoy killing you and Ise-kun. I won't forgive two shitty Devils who punched me, gave me a lecture, and for shooting and stealing from me, okay? Then bye-bye."

**(Play Devil May Cry 3 Ost: Demon World)**

The four looked around looked around, once the smoke cleared up only to find him gone.

"Let's go now. We don't have any more time to waste." Vince said walking to the stairs underneath the altar. The three nodded and followed him as he calmly walked down the stairs.

As the four walked through a passage, Vince took out his PET. He checked the screen and his eyes narrowed when he still couldn't see the Noise symbol on the screen and could only see static. _(Well...Shit. I still can't find out it's exact location. This isn't getting easier for me. The Stray Exorcists, the four Fallen Angels here somewhere, and the Taboo Noise. Not to mention that Asia girl, Issei is trying to rescue.)_

Koneko noticed Vince was spacing out so she tapped him on the back, "...Pay attention."

"Huh? Oh right."

"I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Kiba asked everyone.

Issei and Koneko nodded while Vince just kicked open the door hard causing the hinges to break and the door to be sent into an unexpected exorcist.

"Ow..." He said before falling unconcious.

"Welcome Devils... You again?!" Raynare shouted surprised after seeing Vince.

"Err... Do I know you?" He asked tilting his head a little.

Raynare's eye twitched in annoyance, "I almost killed you three days ago and you forgot about me?!"

Vince just shurgged at her outburst, "If I forgot about you, then that means weren't very memorable to me."

Before Raynare could comment Issei stepped forward and shouted, "Asiaaaa!"

"...Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you Asia!" Issei said with a smile.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Raynare spoke with a sneer.

Vince's eye narrowed when he saw Asia's body glow before she started to scream in agonizing pain, _(Azazel said to keep her alive. I hope he doesn't mind me turning her in with a few bruises or broken bones.)_

"Asia!" Issei shouted, he tried to run but was surrounded by Exorcists.

"I won't let you interfe- **Gawargh!**"

"I will destroy you Devi- **GAH!**"

"Shut up! You two are in the way." Vince said putting his gun away.

"Are they...?" Issei asked trailing off.

"No they're not dead, I just shot at their kneecaps. They couldn't take the pain and fainted from shock." He said pointing to the kneecaps.

As Vince and Issei ran to get closer to Asia, two exorcists tried to stop them but they were respectively slashed and punched out of the way by Kiba and Koneko.

"Thanks, you two!" Issei spoke as he reached Asia, he quickly untied her from the cross and held her in his arms.

Vince raised an eyebrow when Raynare caught two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring, inside a translucent light green orb and absorbed it. _(I see. Then the reason why they targeted her was because of she holds a Sacred Gear. And since it's extracted then that means she'll die soon... Yeah, I'm gonna make sure she feels a good amount of pain.)_

"It's futile." Raynare spoke with a sneer, unaware of the smirk on Vince's face.

Kiba came over to Issei and spoke in a somber tone, "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die."

"Then... Raynare, give the Sacred Gear back!" Issei shouted at her.

Raynare just scoffed at the request, "There's no way in hell, I'm giving this back. This is all part of the plan. I will kill all of yo-"

"You kill us? Get real, the fact that you have to extract a Sacred Gear from a nun, just to get more power proves how weak you are." Vince interrupted with a smirk.

Raynare's face turned red from anger and she started shaking, "You... I'll show you, you low-class Devil! I will kill you!"

Kiba blinked twice after hearing that. "Ouch, Vince-kun really does know how to upset an enemy."

"...Effective." Koneko added.

"Yeah, I didn't think Vince would get her that angry." Issei said, a little surprised.

"Kill all of them expect for that Devil, tie him up. I will personally kill him myself." Raynare spoke darkly, as she glared at Vince.

**(Play Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Ost: Normal Battle)**

"Yes, Raynare-sama!" The exorcists said in unison.

Kiba then stood in front of Vince and Issei, "Koneko-chan! We will make an escape path for Vince-kun and Hyoudou-kun!"

"...Affirmative." The two of them, then started to take down the exorcists who tried to get close to Vince and Issei.

Vince kicked an exorcist that got close to him and tried to slash him with a light sword. After kicking the exorcist away he took out White Angel and Black Devil, and fired at him, each bullet piercing his arms and legs. "Keep your toys to yourself." Vince quickly ran and joined Issei.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" Issei called as he and Vince reached the doorway. An exorcist almost got close to them but Vince fired a bullet piercing him in the throat causing him to let out a gurggled scream as blood poured out his mouth and throat, causing the two to flinch. But Vince shook his head and kick him away.

Kiba slashed an exorcist and turned to Issei and Vince, "You two go ahead! We will handle them here!"

"But!"

Koneko punched an exorcist into a brick wall and turned to Issei and Vince, "...Please go quickly."

"Issei if we stay here any longer, there's a chance Asia might get hit in the crossfire. Vince told him seriously.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When we get back call me Ise, we're comrades too." Issei shouted before leaving with Vince.

"Issei, you know she doesn't have much longer right?" Vince asked him.

"Don't say that Vince! And call me Ise, we're comrades too." He replied holding Asia, a little closer.

"That's not what I was trying to say Ise, I'm just saying that even if she dies. You can always ask Rias to use the Evil Pieces to revive her, I'm pretty sure she will want to reincarnate Asia for her healing powers once we get back her Sacred Gear." Vince explained to him as he, quickly close the door behind him.

Issei's eyes widened at hearing that, "Yeah! You're right! Buchou would be able too."

**(Play World's Most Emotional Music Ever: Fading Away)**

The two rushed up the stairs running as fast as they could. Issei then gently put Asia down on a pew, "Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia smiled after hearing him, she took one of Issei's hand and spoke slowly, "...I was happy... that I had a friend... even for a short while... If I were to be born again... will you become my friend once more?"

"What are you saying?! Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We'll go to Karaoke! Game Center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there...!" Issei said, tears falling freely as he continued. "We are friends! Oh yeah! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Defintely! We will have fun together!"

Asia closed her eyes and spoke weakly, "...You even cry for someone like me... now... I can..."

Her hand dropped slowly as she whispered her last words, "...Thank you..."

Vince stood there watching the whole scene and to his surprise tears started coming out, he quickly wiped them away. _(She's gone... Raynare is going to pay for this. I'll make sure of it.)_

**(Play Devil May Cry 4 Ost: Stage IV Church)**

"Huh? A Devil repenting and a another one crying in a place like this? Or were you two wishing for something?" The pair turned around to see Raynare standing there smirking with only a wound on her body.

"What the hell do you want?" Vince asked glaring at her.

"Look at this. This wound I got from the knight boy while I was coming here." Raynare said as she put her hand on the wound.

A shallow green light starts to heal her as she continued, "My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama... My power is all for you..."

"Like I care." Issei said glaring at Raynare.

Vince however just scoffed at the idea, _(As if. Azazel would... No scratch that, he'll flay your ass for doing this. Tch, why am I surrounded by delusional idiots?)_

Issei then continued, "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils... Those things had nothing to with this girl."

Raynare shook her head in response, "No, it did. She was a human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"...Even so, she could have lived quitely. She could have lived normally." Issei said clenching his fist.

"No. That's not true Ise, just look at our case. We both got dragged into this because of our Sacred Gear. As cruel as it is, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Vince replied in a disgusted tone.

"..."

"But even if she can't have a regular life... What gives you the damn right to take her life, just for a stupid Sacred Gear?!" Vince yelled at her, glaring at her hatefully.

Issei's eyes widened when he heard his outburst, "Vince..."

Raynare started laughing and then sneered at them, "Ahahaha! A right?! Don't be stupid! I don't need a right to take her Twilight Healing. You two really are weird! It's so amusing!"

"It's people like you..." Vince said before he was interrupted.

"Give her back!" Issei shouted at her.

_(What the? I can feel Ise's power... It's like a river trying to break through a dam. And it's increases the more time passes...)_ Vince thought to himself.

"Give Asia baaaack!"

**[Dragon Booster!]**

Issei's Sacred Gear responded to the shout. The jewel in the gauntlet shone brightly and a mysterious mark appeared on the gauntlet.

Vince scowled when he saw a black ink humanoid with, two pitch black wings, with grey tattoos on the wings, and a glowing eye appeared behind Issei, but he used his Force Round pin, to fire bullets from his palm causing it to dodge. "Don't think so!"

"Thanks, Vince!" Issei, thanked him.

Vince nodded and turned to him, "Ise, I'll take out the Taboo Noise. Take down that shitty Fallen Angel."

"Yeah! I'm gonna to bash this Shitty Fallen Angel!" Issei said to him.

Raynare scowled at what Vince said, "Shitty Fallen Angel?! I'm a superior being, that has the ultimate healing power! You are just a low class Devil!"

Vince flipped her the bird in response, "You're just a third rate, fallen pile of garbage." He then turned to Issei. "Trash her."

"Oh, I will!"

Vince took out his guns and went after the Noise.

"Third rate fallen garbage?! I'll show you!" Raynare yelled as she made a large light spear and tried to throw it, but dodged when Issei charged and tried to punch her.

"Your fight is with me!" Issei said, glaring at her.

**(Play Mana Khemia 2 Fall of Alchemy Ost: Roar of Delirium)**

The Noise stopped running and turned to Vince, **"...I will devour everyone!" **It, threw a light spear at him.

"Over your dead body!" He replied as he dodged and quickly fired from his guns.

The Noise threw a bigger light spear at him, but Vince used his Psychokinesis pin to lift a pew and have it moved in front of him. The light spear impaled the pew and Vince threw the half broken pew at the Noise. It fired a large light lance at him, Vince quickly rolled out of the way barely dodging it. The light lance pierced through the walls of the church until it there was a gaping hole on the church wall. _(Damn... That was more powerful than the other light lance I saw. This Taboo Noise is obviously more powerful than the one I destroyed, before I got reincarnated. I better get in close and use Dagger Blade, it seems that it will counter any mid range and long range attacks I might use.)_

The Noise quickly threw a light spear Vince, but he quickly fired from his guns and destroyed the light spear. Vince quickly jumped and hid behind a pew, he used his Psychokinesis pin, to lift and throw a bible at it. The Noise destroyed the bible easily by firing a light spear. Vince used his Psychokinesis pin again, to throw a pew at it, and the Noise fired a light lance at the pew destroying it, and leaving another gaping hole on the wall as a result.

_(Now's my chance!)_ Vince thought as he charged at the Noise. It noticed him and fired two light spears at him.

Vince quickly dodged the first light spear barely dodging it, but got impaled by the other one in ribs. He cringed in pain but kept running, _(Dammit! I need to move faster! Come on...Now!)_

Vince got close and tackled the Noise into a wall, **"Dagger Blade!"** As he said that, two energy blades came out of his guns barrel. Vince quickly stabbed the Noise with the energy blades in the face. It wailed in pain, and tried to move but Vince took out the blades and stabbed it in the face again. He quickly moved the blades down on it's body, "Jackpot!"

The Noise was brutally ripped in half and let out an inhumain wail before it slumped, and it's body disappeared in a black smoke.

**(Play The World Ends with You Ost: Shibuya)**

Vince grabbed the light spear that was impaled in his ribs and yanked it out causing the blood to flow out of his wound, "Argh! Dammit all that hurts!"

He was about to fall but was supported by Kiba who smiled at him and spoke, "Good job, Vince-kun. You destroyed that Taboo Noise by yourself."

"You sure took your time Kiba, was the traffic on the way here that bad?" He replied chuckling a little.

"Hahaha, first Ise-kun now you. We wanted to help you but, he wanted asked us not to interfere. The same way Buchou told me not to interfere with his fight." Kiba said, helping Vince up who staggered a little and almost fell again.

He got again staggering a little and turned to the others watching. "Looks like we won our fights, Ise."

"Hahaha, yeah I won somehow..." Issei said, with a sheepish smile.

Rias walked up to Vince with a smile and spoke, "Fufufu, perfect. You didn't even used Promotion, and you used a spell you just learned how to use today. As expected from my servant." She tried to tap his nose, but he moved away from her to avoid contact.

Ignoring the small look of hurt on her face, he asked. " Did you keep them alive?"

"Yes, they're alive but that Fallen Angel Raynare, refuses to give up Twilight Healing." Rias said in a slightly irrated tone.

Vince took out a piece of paper and a pen wrote on it, handed it to Akeno, "Just like on our agreement Akeno. I explained the spell and it's name on that paper."

"Thank you." Akeno replied taking the paper.

Vince walked to the Fallen Angels with a sadistic smirk on his face, "I'll make her cough it up."

"Ufufu, I can't wait to see Vince-kun's sadistic side." Akeno spoke smiling sadistically.

"Whatever Vince does to her, servers her right." Issei said a little bitterly.

"I wonder what Vince-kun will do." Kiba spoke with a smile.

"...Starting." Koneko said speaking up.

"This will be interesting..." Rias said looking at them.

Vince walked up to Raynare and spoke, "I'll ask you once nicely, return Asia's Twilight Healing peacefully, or else."

"Or what? Kill me? You can't do that, not even your master could." Raynare said scoffing.

**(Play Sonic 06 Ost: Mephiles Whisper)**

"True. I can't kill you but remember, you have Twilight Healing. The ultimate healing power was it? It can heal your wounds but not your pain, and as long as I don't aim at any vital organs that can cause instant death, or maim you of course." Vince explained with a sadistic smirk.

Raynare's face turned pale after hearing that, "Y-You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't think he's kidding around Raynare..." Mittelt warned, a little creeped out by his smirk.

"I can tell he means it." Kalawarner spoke up.

"I doubt it, he's bluffing. There's no way he would have the guts to, do that." Raynare said with a smirk.

"Is that what you think? Your about to find out how painfully wrong you are." He said as his hand glowed green.

Donaseek only shook his head, "Fool."

Vince used his Psychokinesis pin to lift up Raynare, and brutally slam her into the ceiling. "So tell me, do you think I'm bluffing now?!"

"GAH!"

He then waved his hand down causing her to be slammed into the concrete floor causing a few cracks, on where she landed. "You thought by taking what's not yours would make you a superior being?! You delusional idiot! You only proved that your a pathetic leech!"

"AGH!"

Vince waved his hand again and Raynare slided through the concrete floor and colided with a brick wall. He waved his hand again, and Raynare was constantly slammed into the brick wall, over and over again until he stopped using his Psychokinesis pin causing her to land on the floor harshly. "So. Are you going to give back Twilight Healing? Or should I slam you into a window next?"

Raynare looked at Vince and spoke weakly, "I-I'll give back, Twilight Healing..."

"Good. Now where is it, in your body?" He asked her.

She pointed to her chest. "There..."

"Stay still, open your mouth and don't move. If you do, my Psychokinesis might accidently pull out one of your organs instead." Vince told her seriously.

Raynare's eyes widened and then nodded weakly, she opened her mouth and stood still. To everyone's surprise, he put his hand on her chest. Everyone saw a green light on Raynare's chest and it slowly moved up, until it went out of her mouth.

Vince stopped grabbing her chest, took Twilight Healing and turned to the others. "Finished."

Rias blinked after seeing everything, "That was very effective... and brutal."

Akeno had a small blush on her while smiling sadistically, "Ufufu, watching that was fun."

"It serves her right after what she did to Asia." Issei said glaring at her.

"Hahaha. Well that's one way of doing it." Kiba commented with a smile.

"...Very brutal." Koneko spoke, looking at the damage done.

**(Play The World Ends With You: Game Over)**

Vince shrugged and gave Issei, Twilight Healing. "Anyway, I'll take these four to the basement and contact my client." He then dragged the four Fallen Angels to the basement and locked the door.

Vince took out a blue cellphone and dialed, "Yeah. It's me, I just finished. Uhuh, okay sure." Quick question, can you explain more about the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing and Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear?" He gave Azazel an explanation on what happened just now over the phone, "I see... So that's what they do. Okay, see you in a few minutes." Vince quickly turned off the phone and pocked it.

"W-Who did you call?" Mittelt asked him, confused.

"You'll find out soon, just note that the guy that I talked to is very pissed right now." He replied nonchalant.

A portal appeared in the room and Azazel came out looking furious, "You four are in alot of trouble."

The four Fallen Angels turned pale after seeing Azazel and tried to speak, but he spoke first. "Don't even bother. You four can explain later why you not only disobeyed my orders, and also why you extracted a Sacred Gear with a machine, I banned from using."

Azazel then turned to Vince, "Thanks, for the help Vince."

"No problem Azazel, but you mind if I ask you a question first?" He asked.

"Sure go ahead." Azazel said, to him.

Vince took out his guns and the exorcist guns, "Is it possible to intergrate the light properties of the exorcist guns into my own guns?"

"Yes, it should be possible too. I'll take a look at them when I head back." Azazel replied with a shrug.

Vince blinked twice at hearing that, "You don't mind doing that?"

Azazel chuckled a little, "Of course not, you stopped these four from causing anymore trouble and possibly started a war. It's the least I could do."

"Oh... Thanks." He replied handing the guns to Azazel.

Azazel then took out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Give it to Rias, it will prove that the contract is completed. Also, keep the phone so I can contact you when the guns are finished and incase I need to make another contract with you."

"Got it."

"I have to go back now, my time is almost up, later." Azazel said disappearing along with the four Fallen Angels.

**[Good job Vince, you completed your first contract.]** Shin spoke with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks... By the way, why didn't you two spoke up eariler?" He asked them a bit confused.

**{Well. with everything that was going on eariler we thought it, wasn't the right time to speak.} **Amaya said shrugging.

Vince nodded at that, "Fair enough. So have any changes happened? And are my pins mastered?"

**[Your pin capacity increased to three and your Force Round pin, and Psychokinesis pin are almost mastered.]** Shin explained to him.

**{Aside from the earlier change with Gear Change nothing else changed.}** Amaya said with a small sigh.

"Pretty good. Now all I have to do is give Rias the slip, crack open that safe and I can call it a night and go home." Vince said pressing a few buttons on his PET causing his Teleportal pin to pop out, he quickly pocketed it right after.

Amaya nodded at that,** {Yeah, I see what you mean. I am a bit curious about the safe. I mean, who leaves a safe there in a church. Especially, since this church is pretty much abandoned.}**

Shin just sighed, **[Just be careful, you could trigger an alarm from trying to break it.]**

"I will."

Vince started walking to leave until he noticed a small piece of paper on a corner of a brickwall that was cracked. He took out the paper looked at it and smirked, "Jackpot, I found a safe combination."

**[Not bad, but let's head back before they come here.]** Shin stated.

**(Play ****Gran Turismo 5 Soundtrack: Smoker's Lament - Ryo Sonoda Jazz)**

Vince nodded and quickly left the basement and made it to the top. He saw them noticed they looked at him a little worried, but he shrugged and gave Rias the paper, "The client said to give this to you, here."

"Fufufu. Good job Vince, you completed your first contract." Rias said as she, tried to pat him on the head but he moved away avoiding any contact.

Ignoring the small look of hurt on her face again, he turned to Asia. "I'm Reinhart Vince, it's nice to meet you."

"O-Oh! My name is Argento Asia, it's nice to meet you too Vince-san." She introduced herself with a bow.

Vince nodded to her and walked towards the safe. He quickly put in the combination and opened the safe. Vince looked inside and saw a small book and a piece of paper his eyes widened after reading the title of the book and pocketed it along with the paper, _(Damn, I can't believe I found a book like that, and that piece of paper probably has something to do with it.)_

"Ara, Vince-kun what was in that safe?" Akeno asked curiously.

"A book and a piece of paper." He replied nonchalant.

"Then why did your eyes widened when you saw the title Vince?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

"The title was a book on holy abilities, I was surprised I found that in their." Vince answered, lying smoothly.

Rias narrowed her eyes a little and nodded, "I see. Then, let's start your training later on, and you can try to work on those abilites from the book."

Vince rolled his eyes in response, "I'll only train when I'm around Shin and Amaya, alone."

"But that's risky Vince, you almost killed your self earlier in training." Rias said to him.

Vince then made a portal surprising Asia, "Like I give a damn about my body." He then went through the portal and it disappeared with no trace.

"Is Vince-san okay?" Asia asked a little confused.

"Yeah, he just likes to be alone. But he's a nice guy too." Issei explained to her.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Home) **

Vince walked out of the portal with a sigh, he then took a shower. After finishing, he changed into his night and put away his clothes in a hamper. _(I hope, I find a way to leave Rias' peerage soon. She's too damn nosy, not to mention she tried patting me. Tch, stupid spoiled brat.)_

Vince lied down on his futon, "Good night. Shin, Amaya."

**[Good night.}** The two said in unison, they close their eyes and went to sleep.

Vince closed his eyes and turned around, _(Kinda weird, how they sleep in the screen of PET. Then again, they're spirits of my Sacred Gears and they do need sleep. I'm glad no one saw that book. I can see why the people who used to live there put it in a safe. Especially with the title of the book, I'll read it tommorow. Location of the Holy Sword Masamune...)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: Like I said earlier, this is a long chapter. I wanted to originally put the church arc, in two chapters but. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see the next arc, and this is my way of apologizing. Again, as I said earlier I had alot of writer's block when writing this chapter. Now then for the explanations, people might ask.**

**The reason why Vince was able to learn that spell quickly was, he understood the mechanics of the spell and how it worked. The only problem is, that he as no actual experience using it and maintaining it with proper control, and yes the spell Dagger Blade really does come from an anime. The anime is called Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, the reason why I used an element from there was, because I was looking for spells that involved using guns. I remember that anime, so I thought. "Why not?"**

**The part with Vince absorbing the energy of the light sword he stole, I just put that in to be unexpected. And also to show what would happen with the backlash of training to increase his light resistance. On the upside, his powers are more well balanced. Even though it was painful for him.**

**The emotional part with Asia, I decided to put that in because I think taking it out would have been wrong. As for the battle with the Taboo Noise, I'm pretty sure if you stab an enemy in the face with energy blades two times then rip the enemy in half. I'm sure they would be killed that easily.**

**As for the way Vince removed the Sacred Gear with Raynare without the machine used on Asia. I think it's possible to use the Psychokinesis pin to remove it. It also helps that the Sacred Gear was put on her recently.**

**And finally the book and paper found in the safe, I put it there to add a bit of a surprise to the abandoned church. I will be going more into the book in the next chapter, I'm not sure if Masamune would be considered a holy sword, but I think it would.**

**That's it for the explanations. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter will be a little faster than this one. That's all for now, later.**


End file.
